Benevolent Evil
by LockDown
Summary: Raven is the heir to Throne of Hell and she has a new bodyguard. Can the Titans protect her against the forces of Hell? Witness the drama of RobStar n RaeCy in the battle for the Blood Throne. The end of the Titans draws near...
1. Mira

Benevolent Evil

He hid in the shadows, an outcast on both planes that he knew though for different reasons. He had had his name stripped of him, his rank, his home, everything and all because he had refused. He had been branded the Yamamoto; a name closer to a curse, the guardian, and for a _Tanar'ri_ guard duty was a shameful duty.

He stood on top of rooftop watching over the city. He hid in the darkness with ease; he had been hiding in plain sight for almost 2 centuries. He was looking for someone. He knew of something that few else did and he would not let that plan or knowledge come into the light if he could help it. He was searching for someone, someone in the city. He would protect a protector if only he could find the target.

In the Teen Titan tower the super teens were doing what any kids would be doing a Friday night, kicking back and relaxing with a movie. Or trying to watch a movie. In actuality the group was split as always over what to watch. Comedy was Beast Boy's vote, action for the man of steel of the group, horror for the ever-dreary Raven. Starfire didn't mind and Robin just wanted the chaos to stop.

"ACTION!" Cyborg yelled.

"Hey you got to pick last time. I say we watch a COMEDY!" BB yelled back at Cyborg.

Raven watched the two arguing for a few more moments before deciding to retreat to the sanctuary of her room. Robin left the scene with his hands over his ears and headed off to the command center. Starfire, having nothing better to do followed the masked boy.

Raven heard the hiss of her door closing and silence filled the air. "Finally, quiet. I can actually hear myself think. But what to do now?" Raven asked herself in her normal soft monotone. She surveyed her room for possible options. Her room was sparse and had little in the way of decorations. Almost everything ranging from her clothing to her bed sheets were a deep purple or black. She could meditate, try and contract other planes, or go back outside and see if the two babies had stopped arguing.

Raven thought for a minute before turning down all three ideas. She had already done her meditating for the day and she had already tried to contact the dead. Plus Raven knew from experience that the two eggheads would settle the dispute their way; an all night videogame marathon with the winner being the guy that had won the most games by the time one of them had fallen asleep. The only thing that could stop this mad contest would be work but thing had been very quiet as of late and it looked like the boys would be there all night.

Knowing that the prospects of a movie were now nil Raven decided she just wanted to relax with a bath. With that in mind Raven took out her PJ's and went into her bathroom. Before joining the team her own room and bathroom had been on her list of demands and she had gotten them. Robin had had the foresight to see that Raven would be a good member for the new Teen Titans he had been putting together.

Raven slipped out of black outfit and ran the bathwater. While the bathtub filled with warm water Raven contemplated for the longest time whether or not to add bubbles. "But it's so… girly." Raven told herself. 'But who will see you?' a small voice in the back of her head told her. In the end the bubbles were added and Raven settled herself into her bath.

Starfire followed Robin into the control center but stayed by the door to watch him work. Starfire had always admired how hard Robin would work for the team and at times she would feel guilty about exactly how much he did. It was he how ran all the major scanning for new criminal activities, he handled the public relations for the most part and he handled all of the money issues as well. Plus he took care of everyone with out them knowing it on top of his duties as just a Teen Titan fighting crime.

Starfire watched as Robin scanned all sorts of medias for any news of major events that would concern the Titans. Robin was so wrapped into his work that he didn't hear Starfire walk up behind him but he did look up quickly when Starfire placed her left hand on his right shoulder.

Starfire was startled by his quick look. The look was so focused and alert and Starfire didn't really know had had compelled her to touch Robin. She hadn't meant to disturb him. "Sorry." Starfire said as she began to move her hand back to her side.

Robin caught her hand with his own hand and placed it back on his shoulder. "It's ok. I just wasn't expecting company." Robin told Starfire in a softer voice then he normally spoke with. Starfire blushed a little and looked up at the giant projected screen in front of her. Robin smiled to himself and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze before getting back to work.

Silence came between the two superheroes so that the only clicking of the keyboard could be heard.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star?"

"It's a custom here for people to mate for life, right?" Starfire asked looking down at the boy wonder.

'Wow, what a thing to ask. How to explain marriage?' The boy wonder didn't look up at Starfire but kept his focus on the scrolling pages of text on the screen in front of him. "Well, yes except we call that marriage. We have ceremony when a man and woman love each other and promise to be together forever. So you have something similar on your planet, Star?"

"Sort of. Our customs allows a people to have many mates if they want. We do have marriages as well but they are only for the rich who can afford them." Starfire told Robin in a sad tone.

"I see." Robin said thoughtfully. He wanted to ask about why Star was asking the question but sad tone made him hesitant. In most things he would leap into action but with Starfire there were times when he had no clue of how to handle the situation.

"I… I'm from a lower class family and the only way I could ever have a marriage would be if I married into a rich family but most of the upper class already have several mates by the time they are our age. The reason… I … brought it up was… because I saw pictures of a wedding the other day in a magazine. And I thought… how… wonderful it would be… to be the woman getting married." Starfire choked up on her last few sentences and by the end she was crying softly, something that Robin or any other member of the team rarely ever saw. Starfire was always so up beat about things and to see her like this was very unnerving.

Robin got up out of his chair and took Starfire into his arms allowing her to cry on his shoulder while he stroked her long red hair and embraced her. "Shhh… It's ok Star. I'm sure you'll find someone to love you and marry you. Any guy would be so lucky to be married to you." Robin consoled the weeping alien.

Starfire didn't say anything but just let Robin slowly sway her in his arms. She felt so safe there and didn't want to leave Robin's embrace. After a while Starfire stopped crying and just held Robin close to her. "Thanks Robin. I… don't know what came over me." Starfire said reluctantly stepping out of Robin's embrace. Robin was reluctant to let her go as well and he held onto her hands.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Robin told Starfire though he regretted it immediately afterwards for he caught the flash of hurt in her bright eyes.

An awkward moment came between them and once again Robin was at a loss. Fortunately the alarm went off; the computer had picked up a disturbance downtown. Both the teens looked at the computer screen with some disappointment and relief. The moment was over but both knew that it would come up again some time soon.

"I'd better get the two guys." Robin said disengaging himself from Starfire.

"Yeah." Starfire said with a weak smile.

Raven was enjoying her bubble bath. It was doing exactly what she wanted it to do. Relax her. Raven had been having some difficulty controlling her powers, more difficulty then normal anyway though she hadn't let any of the group know. Nor would she tell the group because she remembered what happened with Terra. It may have been a big miss understanding but it had caused some serious divides in the group at the time.

It wasn't that she was having difficulties but she had also been getting strange psychic messages during her meditations. It didn't matter when she meditated, Raven always got the same message; "In order to find dark princess, you must kill the black bird."

The message frustrated Raven and she had spent a lot of time wondering why she was receiving the same message again and again. It seemed to be a coded message but the gravity of it fascinated Raven. Death was always something she had looked into though Raven was unsure if she would have the stomach to wield death. So far she had only hurt people badly but never enough to be considered life threatening. A little known fact was that blood made Raven feel ill but no one knew that. No one knew much about Raven and she liked to keep things that way.

The truth be known, Raven didn't know that much about herself. Part of the reason she meditated, a part from keeping her powers in check, was to try and find out who she was. Raven had read in a book that meditating could unlock memories that were buried for some reason or another. And her meditations had proved useful. They had given her the clues to finding this old book but the book was written in a strange language and her efforts to decipher the unusual tome had been fruitless. The book now lived at the bottom of her underwear drawer. Raven figured that on the odd chance someone came into her room they wouldn't look in there or would close the drawer right away and thus the book was safe.

On occasion Raven would gleam more useful information from her meditations. She had found out that her mother had been Japanese though Raven couldn't recall ever speaking Japanese or ever living in Japan. As far as she knew English was her first and only language. She also knew that her mother had abandoned her when she was 5 for some unknown reason. This dark secret was part of the reason Raven didn't trust other people very easily. Raven figured that mothers were the one type of person that would never abandon their children and yet it had happened to her.

"But why?" Raven asked herself. She was frustrated with her lack of knowledge and it annoyed her to no end. Was she a bad child? Had she developed her powers at a young age and had freaked her mother out? Raven didn't know nor did she have the faintest clue.

Raven hit the waters' surface with her small fist out of anger. "Why?" Raven asked herself again. Just then the alarm went off.

"Great. With the way things have been this is just a burglary or something small." Raven muttered under her breathe to herself as she got out of the tub. Raven dried herself off and slowly put on her outfit once more. She wasn't in a big hurry, she could always find the team with her powers and with any luck all the action would be over and she could go to bed.

"Where we headed?" Cyborg asked Robin as the team ran/ flew over rooftops.

"There was a major disturbance at a pizza place on 5th and Main. Some big guy throwing his weight around and destroying things right and left." Robin replied.

"Look! Up ahead." Starfire called out.

A few blocks away a large fire was burning and the sounds of twisting metal could be heard. When the team got to the scene they met flames, a few totaled cars, several burning stores and lots of smashed glass.

"Wooow, it's like a bomb went off." Beast boy said informing the group of the obvious.

"But a bomb doesn't leave giant fist prints in walls." Raven said as she floated down beside Beast boy. "See." Raven pointed out several chunks of dry wall and sidewalk that looked like they had been punched or kicked in.

"Whatever it is, we have to find it and stop it. Alright team, spread out and search." Robin ordered.

The team started to split up but the search ended quickly for out of the flames came a flying car that struck the ground not far from where the Titans had been standing.

"Dude! That pitch sucked man! You weren't even close!" BB taunted the unknown car thrower.

However his good humor was cut short when a large figure came out of the fire. That in it self was unnerving. The fact that is easily stood 7 feet tall, had giant wings, had sharp claws, glowing red eyes, long horns and its entire dark red body seemed to be made up entirely of muscle.

The entire team stood still for a moment just staring at the thing. They had all seen many strange things before but this was by far the weirdest thing ever. Robin was the first to come out of his shock.

"Either you surrender peaceably or we'll be forced to take you in by force." Robin yelled at the red giant.

The creature turned its head to Robin and laughed a deep rumbling laugh that made him shake. "You have no idea who you are dealing with human. Even after centuries of time you still believe you are a match for the spawn of the Abyss?"

"The Teen Titans are always ready to take anyone on." Robin replied taking a combat ready position and motioning the beast to come at him.

The red giant laughed again. "Very well, die young. I will enjoy this fight… and its spoils." The creature said licking its lips as its eyes traveled to Starfire and then to Raven.

"HOLD! These humans speak not of what they know." A voice called from the flames. To the left of the Titans a cloaked figure emerged from the fire. The Teens tightened up their defensive perimeter so that they could repel an attack from the left, where the red behemoth was, and the right, where the new comer stood.

"Leave children." The figure addressed the Titans.

"Hey! We're not kids!" Beast boy yelled at the figure before transforming into an alligator and snapping his jaws angrily.

"I can not grantee your safety."

"We can take care of ourselves. We don't need babysitters." Cyborg yelled back.

The red mass of muscle grunted in amusement. "You look to have some skill about you. You will prove to be an interesting opponent."

"You shall die here if you do not leave." The cloaked person remarked.

The cloaked figure removed his cloak to reveal himself to be no more then a short lean boy. He stood about 5'6, though his cloak had given the illusion that he was taller and broader then he was. He wore no shirt and it was plain to all that he was very fit and had many scars ranging from massive gashes to small cuts all over his chest and arms. He wore just a pair of blue jeans.

The big winged beast laughed. "Do you know what you are facing human?"

"Do you know what you are facing Demon?"

Raven inched closer to Robin while the Demon and the boy were exchanging words. "Something doesn't feel right. Both of them are emitting strange energies." Raven said trying to keep her voice in its normal dry monotone. "And I think that red guy is a Baalor, a particularly strong type of Demon immune to just about everything."

"Great. How do we beat a guy with no weaknesses?" Beast boy asked scratching his head.

"Everything has a weak point. We just have to find it." Robin told the group.

"And if we can't find one?" Cyborg asked as he armed his sonic cannon.

"We make one." Robin replied with a sly grin.

The boy flew at the Baalor and stuck him in the left side of the head with a roundhouse kick followed by several kicks to the Demon's ribs. The move surprised the Titans and the Demon alike as he reeled back from the punches and kicks that the boy was delivering with amazing speed. A well-timed leg sweep sent the giant to the ground accompanied with the loud cracking of concrete.

The boy didn't stop for a heartbeat and continued his attack by hammering both his fists into the horny head of the Demon.

"Do we assist him?" Starfire whispered right into Robin's ear.

"Let's see how this goes." Robin replied turned to face Starfire and to him the world stopped turning. He was staring into her bright green orbs and he was sure there was no sight more beautiful then the one he was looking at. Starfire returned his stare by looking at him straight in the eye as well.

A loud yell of pain followed by the sickening sound of a body being smashed into concrete. The Demon had recovered and retaliated by backhanding the boy that had sent him flying into the remnants of the pizza house.

"Now we help."


	2. Una Lucha

Una Lucha

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos." Raven muttered just before she mentally hurled one of the burning cars at the Demon and struck him in the side. The blow made the Demon only stagger a few feet before getting his balance back. The Demon grabbed the car from Raven's dark grip and hurled it back at her. Raven instinctively protected herself by raising a shield around herself which deflected the twisted mass of metal towards the ground.

Starfire threw several green energy discs at the Demon that had little effect on it. Cyborg caught the car in midair and hurled it back at the Demon who simply caught it and in a display of strength crumpled it into a ball as if it were paper. The Demon then used it as a bowling ball to force Robin and Beast Boy to abort the charge they were making against the red devil.

The Demon began his counter-offensive by first taking some concrete blocks and threw them at the group. The group scattered even further and in their evasive action they did not realize how isolated they had allowed each other to be. While they now surrounded the Demon on 5 sides he had effectively split the group so that no one could assist anyone else without risking coming within his grasp. Based on the fate of the boy getting caught in the clawed hands of the fiend did not seem like something any of the team wanted to experience.

The Demon set his stance ready to attack in any direction. He had five options, in front, to his left, his right, as well as in the air to his right and left.

"I will make you a deal you pitiful humans. Tell me where I can find the 'black bird' and I will spare your lives." The red giant spoke in an amused tone.

"What good is the word of Hellspawn?" Robin retorted.

"Then die."

The Demon was swift despite his large size. He shot several red rays from his eyes that struck Raven's right side in multiple locations causing her to fall injured and effectively eliminating her from the fight. Beast Boy reacted by leaping at the fiend and transforming into a lion only to be kicked in the face. Beast Boy flew backwards and like the boy struck a solid wall before sliding down it and coming to a rest at its base in his normal form. Robin threw a boomerang ahead of himself as he tried to take advantage of the opening Beast Boy had created.

By kicking Beast Boy the Demon had turned its back towards Robin who had been on its right side. He charged in but was stopped dead in his tracks. Something was making his left shoulder burn and at the same time he was losing the feeling in it. Robin didn't even hear Starfire scream or Cyborg yell. All his attention was on the sharp grinning face of the foul beast.

Robin looked down at his shoulder and the site nearly made him throw up. The Demon had turned around and used its long claws to stab him in the shoulder. All three of the hard projections had passed clean through him and Robin could see the blood was running black.

"So young yet so reckless." The spawn of hell told Robin before withdrawing his bloodied hand from his shoulder. Robin staggered back a few steps before he dropped to his knees. He began to fall backwards but was caught by Starfire who held him in her arms.

"Robin?" Star said fearfully.

Robin forced a small smile; reached up to pull Star's face closer to his and kissed her weakly on the lips before going limp.

"Robin?" Star gave Robin a shake but he didn't respond.

"Robin?" Star said in a higher voice as she vigorously shook the team's fallen leader.

"ROBIN!" Starfire screamed as the tears started to pour down her cheeks. Star gently lay Robin down on the ground before getting up to face the Demon who had made short work of Cyborg. Cyborg lay next to Beast Boy evidently he too had been given a free trip to the wall.

An aura of green began to glow around Starfire. Her eyes turned green and her hands began to glow green as well. "There is no curse in any language that can express what you have done. You will pay dearly for it." Starfire snapped at the Demon who felt indifferent about this. He had killed many before and seen their loved one want to get their revenge. The Demon smiled. The feisty purple clad girl was the only one left and he would soon he claiming his spoils. He would enjoy making her scream.

"Never turn your back on your enemy, weakling."

Much to Starfire's and the Demon's surprise a steel pipe about 2 inches in diameter was sticking through the Demon's stomach. Behind the Demon stood the boy holding the end of the pipe he had thrust into the hell spawn. The boy had scratches and was bleeding mildly in several places but he didn't seem to be bothered by any of this.

The boy withdrew the pipe, whipped it around his back before bring swinging it upwards into the armpit of the Demon. The action was accompanied by the unmistakable sound of snapping bone. The Demon howled in pain that he had been unable to express when he had had the air taken by being impaled. The Demon spun around trying to back hand the boy but the boy leapt into the air and drove his weapon straight down the Demon's chest and out his right hip causing blood to spurt out of the new holes the boy had given the Demon. The boy leapt off the Demon as it fell to the ground and feebly clawed at the offensive pole to no avail. Quickly life left its eyes leaving just the boy and Starfire.

"Do you have a place we could take your friends?"

"Why should I trust you?" Starfire asked in rasp voice. She was still crying and wasn't sure of what to do.

"We shared a common enemy making us allies according to your saying. Besides time is running out. Make your choice quickly." The boy told Starfire.

"This way." Star told the boy as she went to pick up Robin's body.


	3. Nueva

Nueva

Star carried Robin while the boy took BB and Cyborg, one on each shoulder. Raven was hurt but could still fly so she got to the base on her own steam after she had been waken up. Once every one was in the Teen Titan's sickbay the boy began franticly working on Robin's shoulder.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were awaken by Starfire who handed then some ice packs. Both were worse for the wear but they were just banged up. A few days rest would have them back in top shape though Cyborg would need an overhauling. Raven, true to her nature refused the help of the boy to dress her burns as some of them were in rather private places. Instead Raven took a first aid kit and retreated to her room to treat her wounds herself.

Raven sealed herself into her room and slowly peeled her costume off of herself. Her right side had several burned spots including one on her inner thigh and one on the side of her right breast. Raven surveyed her naked body in the mirror for a moment. The burns had a spread ray look to them and had turned her snowy skin brown where she had been hit.

Her powers allowed her to be a distance fighter so she didn't have the scars of any of the males. In fact she didn't have any scars, all of her cuts and things seemed to heal up by themselves without a trace but for some reason Raven was sure these would leave some kind of mark. They weren't normal burns, that much she knew but Raven hoped that normal methods would be enough to treat them.

Raven took out some bandages and a few burn treatment creams and began the task to bandaging herself up. Once she was finished Raven looked in her closet for something that would cover her whole body. Her costume showed her whole legs and Raven didn't like the idea of showing bandages. The ones around her chest and side could be hidden but the few around her upper right leg would not be. That would give enemies a target to go after if she was attacked. Finally and very reluctantly Raven picked out a nightgown that Starfire had forced her to buy. It was a pale peach color but it was full-length so Raven figured she should be happy to own something that would cover her legs.

Her normal night wear, a large black T-shirt would also do the job but Raven never let anyone see her in just that. It was rather loose fitting and Raven was sure she would never feel comfortable in it around anyone. With what she was going to wear for now decide Raven put on a panty and donned the nightgown. Since her chest was bound with the bandages Raven didn't put on a bra. Full dressed Raven ventured out of her room to see how the others were doing.

Raven found the others in the sickbay. They were all around Robin's bed; Cyborg and Beast Boy to one side while Starfire was on the other side holding Robin's hand. The boy was cleaning himself off by a sink in a far corner.

Upon her entrance Cyborg and Beast Boy turned their attention towards Raven.

"Don't say anything." Raven told the two as their faces faulted.

"How is he doing?" Raven asked as she put her hand on Star's shoulder. Starfire looked up at Raven. Raven could see that Star's eyes were red from crying. Starfire's eyes began to well up again but Star blinked a few times to regain her composure.

"He flat lined… twice and had to be brought back. That kid, who ever he is, really knows his stuff." Cyborg explained quickly before giving Raven a look that told her to drop anything that had to do with Robin. The three of them knew that Starfire really took a fancy to Robin. In the beginning the group had thought it was because Robin spent the time to explain things to her but after a while it had become clear to Raven that Starfire really like Robin for him. It didn't take long to figure out because Starfire would always ask Raven, being the only other girl on the team, about things like how Earth girls acted when they like someone. The guys had their heads up when Robin started to ask them for similar advice.

Putting two and two together the super teens knew that the two had the hots for each other and it was soon common knowledge to everyone though things were going very slow in Beast Boy's, Cyborg's and Raven's minds.

"How are you doing?" BB asked to break the silence.

"I'll live. And you two?" Raven responded.

"Not bad." Cyborg answered.

"I've been better." BB added.

Raven motioned her head towards Starfire by BB slightly shook his head to indicate that she wasn't doing to well.

"Your friend is in critical but stable condition. His shoulder and upper arm will heal with time but a Demon's touch is difficult to counter. Left untreated he will recover but only be a shadow of his former self. He will need a serum that I'm sure I'm the only one that can conjure. However one of the ingredients is becoming ever scarcer." The boy spoke from the shadows of the room. Everyone shifted uneasily at the news. Now that the Titans had the time to look at him he didn't seem to have any major defining features barring his scars though there was something about him that didn't seem right.

He stood about 5'4" making him taller then BB and Raven. He seemed to be well built despite his lean frame. He muscles showed that he was very fit and far stronger then he appeared. The fact that he only had on his now torn jeans just displayed his physic and multitude of scars. His hair was jet black and cut close while his eyes were an unusual steel blue.

"What's your price?" Cyborg asked while eyeing the boy carefully.

"Just information." The boy replied.

"If you make that serum, we'll tell you what you want to know. Deal?" Cyborg made the offer. He knew that Robin would be miserable for the rest of his life he would be just a shadow of himself. And if the price was just information it seemed to be a cheat of a deal though information could be a very dangerous trading commodity.

"Deal, though given your cultures carelessness with ethics and morals it will be hard to find the major active ingredient." The boy told the group in a tone of distaste. "May I ask the ages of the girls?"

"Why?" Raven asked. Within a heartbeat Starfire grabbed Raven's arm and was whispering into her ear, "What can it hurt. If it helps Robin, what does it matter?"

"We're both 15." Raven answered the boy who clicked his tongue.

"15, so according to your statistics there's a 25% chance neither of you would qualify." The boy said disapprovingly.

"Qualify for what?" Beast boy asked.

"The one of the active ingredients is the 'the essence of pure innocence taken from the close to the source.'" The boy replied only to be met with blank looks. "The blood of a virgin. Neither of you would happen to be one would you?" The boy explained and immediately got several reactions.

"What your mouth!" Cyborg said stepping forwards.

"Dude! That is so not cool!" Beast boy added.

"What's a virgin?" Starfire whispered to Raven who could help but feel slightly embarrassed. Still someone had to explain it to her and Raven figured that Starfire would rather hear it from a girl instead of one of the eggheads.

"It's someone who hasn't had sex before." Raven whispered back not explaining the other part.

"I've never had before." Starfire said rather loudly. "So I guess that makes me a virgin. I will give my blood for the serum if it help Robin."

"You had better not be lying. For if you are you would kill your friend." The boy said in a serious tone. "I will begin to prepare the serum. Give me a few hours." The boy said as he began to make his way to the Teen Titan's lab, which was adjacent to the sickbay.

"What's the other active ingredient?" Cybrog asked.

"The essence of benevolent evil given freely You needn't worry. Such a thing does exist and I have free access to it." The boy said over his shoulder.

"I don't like it." Cyborg told the group.

"He's so stuck up and mysterious that he's almost like you, Raven." Beast boy chimed in earning himself a glare from Raven.

Raven took Starfire aside from the guys so that she could speak to her privately. "Star, did you understand the boy when he said 'taken from close to the source'?" Raven asked.

"No, but if it is need to help Robin I don't care what it means." Star replied.

"I think he meant he would have to take blood from…" Raven paused to try and figure out a nice way to say what the boy meant. "Your private place or at least near there. So you'll be half naked in front of him. If… if you want I'll take your place." Raven offered.

"So you are a virgin as well?" Starfire asked since she didn't pick up on the whole thing.

Raven turned a slight pink but she kept her composure and her voice even. "Yes. Traditionally we don't have… it until we're married. And I plan to keep that tradition." Raven half-lied. It was true that she was a virgin but Raven was afraid that no one would ever want to marry her. She was half-demon, half-evil, and she didn't have control of her dark powers. Who would ever want to marry her let alone love her?

"No, I'll do it Raven but thank you for offering." Starfire said giving Raven a hug.

"Hey you guys. You know I just realized that we don't even know the guys name. What if he works for Slade and is trashing the lab or something?" Beast Boy said thinking out loud. Everyone looked at each other before Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven raced out the door to head towards the lab but not before all of them yelled at Starfire to stay with Robin.


	4. Divertido

Divertido

The three found the boy mixing up a concoction that was in the middle of changing from green to black. The boy looked at the three whom all made a noisy entrance. "I was wondering how long you would leave me alone. It was so unlike you humans to leave a stranger all alone. You are so distrusting." The boy stated earning himself glares of disapproval from all three of the Titans.

"Who does this guy think he is anyway?" Beast boy whispered to Raven and Cyborg.

"I'm the guy that saved all of you. If I hadn't intervened you two would be in the same condition as your injured friend. Baalor's like to torture their victims. He would have made all three of you watch, helpless and bleeding to death as he had his way with your girls. Most unpleasant deaths all round." The boy said as if he were talking about clothes. He gave a look at the guys then at Raven who shivered. Raven didn't like the idea being killed _that_ way.

"Given your stupidity not heeding my advice you are all very fortunate. Hellspawn are difficult to defeat unless one knows how to kill them properly." The boy continued.

"Well sorry Mr. High and mighty but I didn't see you do anything while we were fighting that Baalor or whatever you call it." Beast boy told the boy who responded by giving BB a glance that told BB that the boy was about to shoot him down.

"Big words from someone that can only change into things under Animilia. You didn't to anything but met a wall and sat there." The boy retorted.

"You seem to be talking a lot for _just a boy_. You are out numbered." Raven stated.

"Ouch! You got him good Raven!" BB said sticking his tongue out at the boy.

The boy looked that three calmly, stuck the hand holding the beaker over a sink and tipped it so that it was just not enough to dump the mixture.

"You humans are weak. I may be 'just a boy' in your eyes but _I_ am the one that saved your lives and _I _am the one that knows how t make the serum your friend needs. However, if you believe taunting me is the best way to vent your pitiful failure then your friend can just remain in bed for the rest of his life." The boy responded as a twisted smirk came to his face. He had the three effectively corner and the Titans know it.

"Hey man, don't do anything hasty." Cyborg said putting up his hands in a slow down motion.

"You are fortunate that the information I need is very valuable. But I can seek it elsewhere. However if you wish to keep the deal I suggest you leave me to my work and bring me the virgin." The boy told the group turning his back to the group.

"You guys leave but don't get Starfire. I'll take her place." Raven told Beast boy and Cyborg.

"You sure Raven?" Beat boy asked.

"Look, I'm the one that got him mad. If we don't get the serum for Robin because of me Star would be crushed. I would never be able to forgive myself so just go." Raven said gesturing the guys to leave.

Once they had left the boy turned back to face Raven. "Guilt is a powerful thing, isn't it?" the boy asked in an amused voice.

"Just get it over with." Raven said as she began to raise her nightgown.

"Stop."

"What? I though you said you need my blood from the source." Raven asked frustrated. The entire situation was embarrassing enough but whatever the matter was just further embarrassed her and thus added to her frustration.

"You take it to literally. The source of blood is the heart. It simply means I need blood from an artery, not a vein." The boy explained as he produced a syringe.

"Fine." Raven said trusting her left arm at the boy.

The boy made a noise of amusement. "If you're always this cheerful it's no wonder why you can donate the blood."

Raven didn't reply but gave the boy a glare that could kill.

The boy found an artery and once he had gotten the blood he needed he simply dismissed Raven.

Raven returned to the sickbay to find that Robin had come to but only Starfire was with him. The two seemed to be sharing a moment so Raven decided to retreat to her room. What the boy had said really had hurt and Raven just wanted to be alone for the time being.

"How are you feeling Robin?" Starfire asked Robin when he had come to. She hadn't let go of Robin's hand ever since she had sat down again.

"I've felt better." Robin said giving Star's hand a faint squeeze. Robin felt exhausted to an extreme, he couldn't feel his left shoulder or arm and he really didn't want to look at that side of his body so Robin kept his attention on Starfire.

"How long have I been out?"

"Too long." Starfire replied unconsciously tightening her grip on Robin's hand.

"How bad is it?" Robin asked. Starfire just looked down at Robin's and her hands joined together while choosing to not reply.

"I see." Robin said disheartened.

"The good new is that you will get better. The boy from the fight is making a serum for you. He just needs my blood in the serum." Starfire told Robin while stroking his hand with her free one.

"WHAT?!" Robin shot up and yelled but he deeply regretted doing that. A sharp burning pain coursed through his left shoulder and arm confirming that they were still attached to his body but the sudden movement cost Robin all of his energy and he slumped back down onto his bed gritting his teeth against the pain. The blanket he had had on slipped down and revealed Robin's bare chest. The few scars he had were scattered on his toned upper body.

"Robin! Are you all right?" Starfire asked as she climbed onto the bed to put Robin into a more comfortable position.

"It's ok Robin. Everything will be ok." Star told Robin as she shifted Robin gently so that he was back to how he was before he had attempted to get up and placed the blanked over him once again.

"But…" Robin started to protest through gritted teeth.

Starfire placed her finger on Robin's lips, straddled Robin and brought her face close to his. Starfire's long red hair fell around Robin's face and made a curtain so that all Robin could see was Starfire's face and visa versa. "Please… let me help you for once." Star said giving Robin a pleading look. The look worked as Robin's face softened and even though he had his mask on like always Starfire could tell that his eyes softened as well.

The two stayed like that both just looking at each other's face and eyes. Finally Starfire tore her eyes away from Robin's face, leaned forward, and placed a light kiss against Robin's lips. "Thank you." Star said when she pulled away.

"No, Star, thank you."

Starfire blushed and began to get off of the bed.

"Stay, Star."

"I will." Starfire replied.

"Stay here, with me on the bed." Robin explained further.

"But aren't only married people supposed to share a bed?" Starfire said uneasily.

Robin let out a weak laugh. "That means something different entirely. I'll explain it to you someday."

"It is ok then for me to lie next to you on the same bed?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Robin said with a smile as he weakly raised his left hand a few inches off the bed to reach out to Starfire.

His strengthen gave out quickly but Starfire caught his falling hand. "Ok Robin, I'll stay." Star whispered back to Robin as she climbed back onto the bed and laid herself beside to the wounded boy.


	5. Información

Información

"Aren't you guys gonna fight over what to watch?" Robin asked Cyborg and Beast boy.

"Nah." BB replied gloomily.

"You pick something Robin." Cyborg told the Boy Wonder.

"Want do you want to watch Star?" Robin asked Starfire.

"I get to pick tonight's movie?" Starfire said big-eyed. She almost never got to pick out what she wanted to watch since she normally gave up the option to Raven on the grounds that she didn't know what to pick.

"Yes and you're gonna pick tonight's feature. Not Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, or me. You." Robin said wagging his finger at Starfire, which she caught and held onto.

"Fine. I've always wanted to see A Walk to Remember." Starfire said unsure about her choice of movie.

"Ok then, A Walk to Remember it is." Robin said as he turned on the Pay-per-view system.

Outside the scene was not as calm and cheerful, or rather less gloomy, than the scene outside. A cloaked figure was about to be engaged in combat with a Minator, a Fire Elemental, and a Devil.

"Ssstep assside human." The Devil spat the boy.

"I'm no human, fool!" The boy yelled at the Devil giving the beast a death glare. The boy was clad only in a tight fitting black T-shirt, black matching pants and a shimmering cloak that seemed to blend into the background of the Towers' base.

A gust of wind came out of the East and blew the cloak against the boy's body. The wind intensified for a brief moment before dying as suddenly as it had started. The boy turned his now red eyes on the odd trio causing all three to freeze under his paralyzing gaze. The boy flipped into the air and what landed in his place was one of the worst creatures in the Nine Hells. A creature feared by all others, even its overseers due to its great strength and the immense difficulty to bring one of them down. Fortunately for Earth and all the other creatures of the Hells these powerful Demons didn't pay any attention to lesser creatures.

Landing in the boy's place was a 1.8 meters (6 feet) Tanar'ri. Though he was short by Demonic standards the three lesser Hellspawn immediately began to back away from him. His gaze was powerful and piercing, just as his powerful pair of pincer arms that were just below his normal muscle bound arms. Each pincer had enough strength to snap the strongest known earth metals like twigs and each hand had short tough claws that were sharp enough to shred steel as were the longer claws on his feet. His legs were powerful enough to reach heights of 10 stories and allowed him to travel up to 500 miles in a day.

Two horns decorated each side of his head. They both started at the back of his skull and were bent foreword so that they formed a sort of helmet impression. His head was topped with a rig of short spikes that ran down the middle of his skull. The line of spikes continued down his back reaching a length of 45 centimeters (18 inches) before becoming smaller and ending at the base of his back.

His dark red skin glistened and reflected the moon light just like the armor that it was. No man made metal could pierce the hide of a Tanar'ri, only the darkest weapons forged in the center of the Nine Hells; weaponry bestowed upon the highest generals in Hells ranks, and weapons blessed with holy water could penetrate the tough skin.

He was wingless, a most unusual thing for the upper Demonic ranks, but that feature made him unique. That made this Tanar'ri unique. That made sure that no one forgot his name. He was Tir'eir, one of the oldest and most deadly of the Red Hand, the elite of the elite.

Even with his high status Tir'eir was a special case. He chose to bear scars from his fights, leaving him with countless scars on both his true and human forms, he chose to take this job when no one wanted it, he chose to defy the Devil himself, and he chose to be different. The last two choices had caused Tir'eir to be banished from Hell by the Lord of Lies but no one stopped him when Tir'eir wanted to get back in. He may have been kicked out of hell over a millennia ago but he was still a Tanar'ri who demanded and received the utmost respect from all of Hells creatures, both in the Underworld and on other planes.

The fight or slaughter was over quickly. Few creatures from except the strongest of each plane stood any chance against the strongest of each plane. In this plane the Tanar'ri were the planes' champion, even unofficially ranked above the every popular Archangels.

Tir'eir leapt up into the air and landed on top of the Fire Elemental smothering the human shaped magna formation into the ground killing it. The Minator was pinced into three pieces; head, upper and lower body, having the misfortune to be caught in the powerful pincers. The Devil was slashed across the gut and disemboweled causing the Devil to collapse to the ground opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Tir'eir then crushed its head under his foot before shifting back to his human form. With a wave of his hand the carnage was sent off to whence it came, the fiery pits of Hell.

Tir'eir looked up at the Teen Titan's Tower, his eyes returning to their blue gray hue, and spotted a few lights up on the 10th floor. It was time to see if his super powered allies would be truthful or not.

Raven felt uneasy. She had sensed that something had entered the building but it seemed to disappear and reappear in random locations. Raven looked at the other Teen Titans but they all seemed oblivious. Cyborg and Beast Boy were half watching the movie half off in la la land while Robin and Starfire were actually cuddling, in front of everyone, on the main sofa.

Raven looked outside the giant windows that were up on this floor. What she must be sensing was something only she could feel. 'Why can't I figure out any of my powers?' Raven asked herself plaintively. It was an old question but one that had bugged Raven all her years. The dark energy she could control was only partial and Raven knew that if she could gain full control she could be move of a use to the group then she was now.

"Hey!" Robin exclaimed all of the sudden.

"What happened?" Starfire asked in her normal questioning tone.

The movie on the big screen had paused.

"Ok, which one of you has the remote?" Robin directed his question at Beast boy and Cyborg.

"I don't got it." Beast boy stated before putting on his adorable kitty face to reinforce his innocence about the matter.

"I can't do what he can," Cyborg said pointing at kitty-BB, "but I didn't do it."

By process of elimination all eyes fell on Raven.

"Get real guys." was the plain reply.

"I have the remote, as you call it." a voice said from behind all of the Titans. Everyone spun around and there stood the boy who stood at the top of the steps in the doorway that led to the living room. Only his head extended arm were visible as his cloak made him melt into the background.

"Your security is amazingly lax for such a big place." the boy said tossing the remote at Starfire who caught it. "Do you have what I want?''

"Who is this guy and what does he want?" Robin asked to no one and everyone.

"I am the person that saved your life in exchange for information." The boy introduced himself.

"Do you have the other serum?" Cyborg asked the boy.

The boy's arm disappeared inside his cloak before reappearing with an orange flask.

"Give the flask to Beast Boy here and we'll tell you what you want to know." Cyborg told the boy as Beast boy cautiously made his way towards the boy.

"Bare in mind that if you don't give me what is mine I will have to harm the wounded child. As a strict business venture you understand." The boy told Cyborg as he handed Beast boy the flask.

Starfire jumped over the couch and placed herself between Robin and the boy. "No one shall hurt Robin." Starfire declared as she got into a defensive position, hands and eyes glowing green.

"What is going on?" Robin asked but was entirely ignored.

"Well?" The boy asked as Beast boy made a hasty retreat to Robin and practically force its contents down Robin's throat causing much couching and wheezing afterwards.

The scene temporarily took everyone's mind off the current stand off.

The boy laughed. "You trust far to quickly. What if that had been poison? Or what if I told you that you had an alternative cure right here?" The boy grinned a sly grin at the group.

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked as she helped Robin sit up straight after his coughing fit.

"Innocence is a powerful thing. Heals and cures just about anything. If either of your girls had bedded the boy he wouldn't have had to drink my potion." The boy explained with another sot laugh.

Starfire had the normal look of confusion on her face until Robin, being the closest one to her, both physically and otherwise, whispered into her ear the meaning. The reaction was Starfire's eyes growing to the size of saucers, her facing going as red as a tomato, and her hiding her face behind a curtain for red locks.

"My answer." The boy said in a serious voice.

Cyborg was about to speak and Raven knew that if any part of Starfire's story about him was true they would be in deep trouble. So the only solution was to cut Cyborg off. "I'm the black bird. I'm Raven of the Teen Titans."

The next few chapters won't come as quickly since workloads are picking up. REVIEW PPL! LockDown over and out…


	6. Abominable

Abominable

"Answer me this; have you seen your servants within the last week?" the boy said in a very serious tone.

"Wha" Raven began only to be cut off. The boy had rushed her, covered her mouth and had wrapped his free arm around her neck pinning Raven to his front.

"Make a move and I'll be force to kill the girl." The boy addressed the tense Teen Titans.

The boy spoke straight into Raven's right ear, "Answer me." "For I know about your other half. I'd hate to have to kill you."

What the other Teen Titans saw and heard was the boy's demand to be answered followed by silence that made Raven's eyes grow wide. The boy did not see this as he was in a position that deprived him of a view of Raven's face.

"And why would it be a shame to kill me?" Raven replied through telepathy. She had noticed her ability to read minds and to speak to people via telepathy a few months ago and she was still trying to grasp complete control over this new power but just like all of her other powers she had it under control for the most part.

"I didn't look for you for over 500 years just to kill you. Besides, it would be a shame to kill such a dark flower such as yourself." The boy replied with the first bit of emotion that Raven had ever heard from him.

Raven turned her head so that she could glare at the boy but stopped stunned at what she saw. Instead of his gray tinted blue eyes Raven was looking at two orbs that burned a bright red just like her own whenever she lost control.

"Answer me." The boy growled in a dangerously low voice. He moved his hand off of Raven's mouth to allow her to answer.

"No." Raven squeaked to her surprise and disgust. Those red eyes were bearing down on her with such force the Raven couldn't help but feel a little intimidated.

The boy release Raven and she fell to the ground at his feet. She hadn't realized that he had been supporting her weight though Raven couldn't remember when her knees had given out.

The boy threw back his cloak and Raven turned her head away, shut her eyes and waited for a blow to kill her. She was much too afraid to even think of raising a shield of dark energy to protect herself.

The other Teen Titans were going to protect her even if Raven wasn't going to protect herself. Beast boy became a charging green rhino, Cyborg unleashed a sonic blast from his canon, and Starfire hurled a few green discs at the boy who just kneeled down on one knee and ignored the fire that clearly burned him. Beast boy continued his charge at the stationary boy gaining more speed.

Just before he rammed the boy the boy leapt into the air causing BB to miss his target and charge headlong into a wall. The resulting impact shook the Tower and put Beast boy out for a very long count.

Raven heard the crash and wonder two things; what had made the sound and why wasn't she dead yet? Raven tentatively looked over her shoulder to see the sprawled form of Beast boy in the big hole he had made in the living room wall. Raven also saw the boy kneeling to her.

"Wha… why…?"

"I am called Tir'eir of the Red Hand. I served Trigon, Candra, and I led to Hell's revolt against him. Since he vacated the Blood Throne several powerful Hellspawn have tried to take power. I have safeguarded the throne for a rightful heir to it but there is a problem. You, Raven, are the daughter of the one you call the Devil, the Father of all Lies, but and your brother are in competition for the throne. I have searched for you for over 500 years. Since there are two heirs to the Black Throne Hell is divided. Even the Tanar'ri are divided and we have long been the central stability that held the Underworld together. I have thrown my lot with yours. This rivalry between you and your brother Telir will mean that he will send his forces to kill you. With you out of the way his claim is made absolute and none could oppose him short of a coup. I thought this group you live with, the Teen Titans would be enough to protect you but from a weeks worth of observation it is plain to see that I will have to be your bodyguard. Know that your life is safe with me but warned; I will serve you like I did your father, if I feel you are a threat to the overall good of Hell I will kill you. Is that understood Candra?" The boy, or Tir'eir as he had called himself, finished his long speech that simply left everyone with a different opinion.

Cyborg had his mouth open and was drooling from the sear over load of jabber that had come out of Tir'eir's mouth. Starfire seemed to be taking all of this seriously while Robin for all of his wit and brains still had no idea what was going on. Raven was stunned, simply stunned. After all she knew she was different but it wasn't everyday you find out you have an evil brother the wants to kill you to take over the Throne of Hell which you have a claim to since you're the daughter of Satan. To top it all off the boy was calling her Candra instead of Raven and has plainly stated he would kill her if he felt like it.

"What did you call me?" Raven asked Tir'eir.

"Candra, it means bright star among other things in the demonic tongues." Tir'eir explained as he got up and checked Beast boy's pulse.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Robin yelled getting everyone's attention.

"I just explained. Raven here is the heiress to the Throne of Hell. Her brother wants her dead so he can takeover Hell. I'm here to make sure that he doesn't kill her which will prolong the Civil War in Hell." Tir'eir said in an annoyed voice. "As to your unasked question, if either Raven or the alien girl bedded you Robin, you would have recovered without a hitch. Ancient human magic, something that has clearly been forgotten had proven it so. The powers of the female race are far beyond that of men on any of the planes."

"Who are you?" Starfire asked. "You are saying a lot of things that are unsettling friend Raven."

"I am Tir'eir of the Red Hand. I'm a Tanar'ri, a type of demon that is superior to everything on the known planes. The Red Hand is a group of the five strongest Tanar'ri."

Cyborg's mechanical eye fuzzed over with black and white lines as more and more jabber filled his poor mind.

"So you are saying that you are an evil Devil and that Raven is the daughter of the Source of all Evil?" Robin asked.

"Demon, not Devil. Huge difference and yes Raven is the daughter of Trigon."

"Oh god." The realization of what Tir'eir was saying crushed Raven like a ton of bricks. It would explain her strange powers, her dark personality, her lack of control of her powers. She yielded dark powers charged with the Devil's own blood that ran through her veins making it hard to control her unruly powers. She was Evil on Earth.

A/N: D-I-WaRrIa, I hoped I answered your questions. No one knew that bedding Robin was an option to cure him and Robin and Starfire weren't told that a deal was cut to get the second part of the antidote. Raven was worried because in the last chapter the boy had said he would either kill or protect the black bird. Raven figured out that she was the black bird but she didn't know if the boy would kill her or not.


	7. Bonita

Bonita

"Oh god oh god oh god. That means I'm evil personified on Earth. I am Evil." Raven said to herself as she sat on the floor slouched over.

"Are you?" Tir'eir asked in an amused voice. "You must first define Evil for one thing. Another thing is that I'm here in human form and I am of a greater evil then you are at the moment. You are just a confused girl clouded in doubt who can barely control the basic magic of Hell; dark energy. Pitiful, you must understand evil before you can claim to be it!" Tir' eir told Raven.

Raven jumped up to her feet and yell; "Shut up! What do you know about any of this? I just found out a whole load of shit about my past and you expect me to be calm about it?!"

"Calm is something that is hard to be attained, especially for someone so young." Tir'eir said offhandedly.

"And just how old are you mister know it all?" Raven screeched at Tir'eir. She knew that she was acting so out of character and like a little girl but she didn't care. Nothing was making any sense to her and Tir'eir was just pissing her off more and more.

"I created over 5 millennia ago." Tir'eir said plainly.

"That's not possible." Raven said eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yet you believe it here." Tir'eir reached forwards and placed his right palm against Raven's left breast.

Raven immediately slapped him as hard as she could. She had scratched him in the process but he didn't seem to notice. Raven soon found out why.

The three thin long scratches instantly healed up leaving three faint scars on Tir'eir's left cheek.

"There is Demon blood in you after all. Normally there wouldn't be a trace left." Tir'eir mused as he felt his newest scars.

"He is not human, is he Robin?" Starfire asked the Boy Wonder who had a plain look of shook on his face.

"He can't be human." Robin replied.

Tir'eir let out a sigh of frustration before he mumbled a string of livid growling demonic. "You humans are so slow to comprehend things. No wonder you never achieve anything of importance. I've told you that I am a Tanar'ri."

"What is a Tanar'ri? It could be a fruit for all we know." Robin replied.

"Stupid human, I explai"

"Robin is not a stupid human. He is the smartest human I've met." Starfire cut in angry that anyone would call Robin stupid.

"Tanar'ri are the elite Demons of the Nine Hells." Raven said to stop any lengthy explanation from Tir'eir who nodded in approval of the short explanation.

"Ok, look. This is too much for one night. I need to sleep on this." Raven said excusing herself from the living room. Tir'eir fell in step behind her.

Halfway to her room Raven turned around and gave Tir'eir a hard glare. "Why are you following me?"

"I said I would protect you since your friends can't protect you and you clearly can't defend yourself."

That response earned Tir'eir a slap and matching scars on his right cheek. "Your mother definitely shows in you." Tir'eir told Raven in an annoyed tone.

"Don't follow me." Raven said evenly. "And don't talk about my mother."

Tir'eir just raised an eyebrow to her demands. "As you wish." was the simple reply. But Tir'eir continued to follow Raven and Raven flew ahead in an attempt to lose him. Once Raven made it to her room she shut her door quickly and locked it. She knew it wouldn't stop Tir'eir from entering if he really wanted to but it did keep him outside for now and that was what she wanted.

Raven took off her hood and uniform and put on her big black T-shirt/PJs. She then stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She was short, yes but not that short. The boy wasn't that much taller and he claimed to be one of the deadliest beings in the known worlds. Her skin had a hint of gray to it but otherwise her completion was on that many girls would kill for. Her violet eyes were unusual as was her violet hair but Raven had always attributed them to her powers, just unusual. At a glance she was just a girl with oddly colored eyes and hair, nothing more. But she didn't look like a demon, did she? Raven spun around so she could see her entire self in the mirror.

Outside the Titans had gathered outside of Raven's room. They really didn't know what to do but Raven had left in a fit, something very rare since she was the one person that always had her cool, and now there was this stupid boy blocking the doorway.

"Candra is preparing for bed. I advise you do the same," the boy told the group with a look on his face that told them they weren't ever going to get inside Raven's room.

"Dude this guy is waaay to serious about his job and he's only been doing this for 10 minutes." Beast boy said out loud as the team members headed off to their respective rooms.

Starfire helped Robin to his room though they had what had become somewhat a ritual discussion in which Robin assured Starfire that he could dress himself. On this occasion Starfire really didn't seem convinced and somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice was speaking to him.

"Really Star, I'm alright. I can dress myself for bed." 'It's not that hard to strip to boxers.'

"Are you sure Robin? You've been, how do you say it, out of color lately." Star stated plaintively.

"It's off color, not out of color, and I'm fine. I had that weird serum thingy that Beast boy made me drink didn't I?" Robin replied.

"But we thought that the first one would make you better." Star reminded him.

"It did, didn't it?" Robin asked Star who nodded slowly.

"But are you sure?"

Robin sighed. They had just full circle again. _'Man, she really wants to see you naked._´ 'Wow, where did that come from?' Robin pondered.

"Look, Star. Here on earth people normally don't undress each other unless they are in a relationship or married." The Boy wonder told Starfire.

_'You'd like to undress her wouldn't you? And I'd bet she'd want to undress you.'_ 'Ok, get out of my head.' _'Can't. I'm part of your thoughts.' _'Then shut up.'

"We are in a relationship, are we not friend Robin?" Star asked with a slight look of hurt on her face.

'No, don't be sad.' Robin thought. He couldn't stand to see Starfire to be in low spirits and he really didn't like it when he was the cause. "We are," Robin said quickly grabbing hold of Starfire's hand. Both Teen Titans looked at their joined hands before Robin continued on. "By relationship I meant, involved." Robin told the alien hoping that she would catch on what "involved" meant.

"Oh." Starfire squeaked and blushed fiercely. Robin couldn't help but smile faintly. Starfire's curiosity and innocence were two things that he loved about her, that made him love her. Unconsciously Robin was stroking Starfire's gloved hand with his own gloved hand.

"I'd better go to bed then." Starfire mumbled before retrieving her hand and heading down the corridor to her room.

'That was so embarrassing.' Starfire thought to herself. _'But you only wanted to make sure he was ok.'_ Her conscious comforted her. _'And see him naked.'_

Starfire couldn't help but blush at the thought. Fortunately there was no one around to ask her why she was suddenly blushing with no apparent reason. Lately, since Starfire had taken the job of being Robin's "nurse" she had gotten the opportunity to be around him in private much to her pleasure. It gave Starfire time to dote over Robin and just be with him something she had always enjoyed. Plus she had gotten to feed Robin, an adventure unto itself, and had gotten to know her crush a lot better as a person instead of the Boy Wonder that he always was.

Starfire sighed. She knew that part of the reason she had been persistent with Robin this evening was because she knew he was getting better and while this was something she wanted she also didn't want to end her own private time with him. Maybe, just maybe she could talk Robin into having a weekly private meeting where they could talk. _'Or undress him and make out.'_

Starfire blushed again at the dirty thoughts running through her head. She stopped and looked at her reflection in her shiny metallic sliding door. What she saw didn't make her too hopeful that she could ever win over Robin. She was tall, slim, had silky red hair that went down to the small of her back but Star wished she had a bigger bust.

Robin was always getting fan mail with pictures of girls that had much larger bra sizes then she did. And she didn't know much about the planet. But Stafire did know that from all the snip bits of griping from the other two males that Robin "always had the biggest fan base with the biggest busts." It had taken a somewhat uneasy visit with Raven to discover that on Earth the males like females with bigger breasts more then the smart ones, not that Starfire would put herself under the smart column.

Starfire sighed again and looked at the hand Robin had been rubbing. Even through two layers of gloves his touch had been gentle, soft and had sent chills up and down Starfire's back. Starfire smiled weakly remembering that it had been Robin that had grabbed her hand and he was the one stroking it, something he had never done before. 'Maybe, just maybe I can win him over.' Starfire thought to herself. _'Then undress him.'_ 'Oh, go away you!'

Having cleared her head of any possible thoughts that could lead to wet dreams Starfire entered her room and gasped at what she saw.

A/N:

That's it, I'm moving to R rating to have free reign in my writing. It will make the next few things more fun. Review!


	8. La noche muy loca de Starfire y Robin

La noche muy loca de Starfire y Robin

Upon arrival Starfire found her dresser busted off of her dresser with splinters in her clothes that had scattered everywhere. Her bedframe was mangled into a knot, her mattress riddle with holes, the mattress springs scattered around the room. Her pillows, or what was left of them, were the feathers that created a light layer of white in her room. Her makeup was a colorfully mix blob that was on what was left of her vanity mirror. Her night lamp was reduced to a bright purple ceramic goo on the top of her nightstand, which was embedded into the bathroom door. The bottom of the nightstand appeared to be the cause of the broken window and glass that lay strew across the room. The entire room was totaled with only her jewelry box and the clothes in the lower part of the dresser remaining unharmed.

'I guess this is why nothing had blown up in the living room. It all blew up here.' Starfire thought to herself. Starfire rummaged through the wreckage to see what she could salvage which turned out to be nothing. All her clothes were riddled with splinters in so many places that Starfire need an entirely new wardrobe.

'What am I going to do?' Starfire wondered. She needed an entire new room and a place to stay for the night. The couch could be an option but it was rather discomforting knowing that there was a stranger inside the building.

_'You could go to Robin's room.'_ Starfire actually liked the idea of going to Robin's room. At least with him it would be uncomfortable because she liked him, not because it was just uncomfortable.

_'and undress him!'_ Star flushed a bright pink once again.

Having decided where to sleep Starfire needed to decide what to do about a nightgown. Her normal nightgown was a matching purple top and bottom with golden trim, just like her costume. And just like her normal outfit Starfire's nightgown displayed her trim mid drift and was cut low enough to reveal some cleavage without giving away too much. But the top had mysteriously disappeared and the bottom had a large hole in the back. Starfire did think about just sleeping with only her undergarments but she knew that Robin wouldn't approve, especially if they were going to be in the same bed.

In the end Starfire decided she would just borrow one of Robin's shirts to sleep in. With that in mind Starfire changed into a fresh pair of underwear, found a towel in her bathroom, wrapped it around herself to cover herself amply, and made her way down the hall to Robin's room.

Starfire knocked on the Boy Wonder's door and when there was no reply Starfire quietly snuck in, the only sound being the hydraulic hissing of the metal doors opening and closing.

Robin's room was dark but there was enough moonlight coming through his single large double window that Starfire could see. The room was plain; a table and chair stood in one side of the room, a pair of bookcases flanked the table. The door to his bathroom stood opposite to one of the bookshelves, the dresser placed near the bathroom door. The room was a simple light blue though Star supposed that the moonlight made things look a little different. Just to the right of the window was Robin's double bed. The right side had the covers back and showed signs of being slept in but Robin was nowhere in sight.

Starfire looked at the bottom of the bathroom door and saw that the light was not on.

"Robin?" Starfire called out softly her voice shaking slightly. In her unease Starfire tightened the towel around herself and began to look around the room in earnest.

"That you Star?" Robin asked as he revealed himself from behind his dresser. A gun was in his hand and he still held it level, aimed at Starfire.

"Yes, it is I." Starfire replied nervously. "Why were you hiding?"

"I heard someone come in while I was in the bathroom. I didn't see who it was so I had to be cautious." Robin replied as he put the gun on top of the dresser where he normally hid the weapon. Starfire audibly let out a breathe of relief when he did that.

"Sorry about that." Robin apologized. "I wouldn't have that if I wasn't in such poor condition." Robin said with some disgusted in his tone. A moment of silence fell between the two Teens.

"Could you turn on the light?" Star asked to break the silence.

"Sure, just let me put something else on real quick." Robin said as he disappeared to get a towel to wrap around his waist. Being topless was fine with Robin though with Starfire he felt like he was on exhibition. However appearing before his crush in white boxers with red dots would really make Robin feel like he was on display. Robin knew he was impressive enough for his short stature but being under Starfire's graze he wasn't comfortable with having a conversation with her in just his boxers.

Robin emerged from the bathroom; towel securely wrapped around his waist, turned to his dresser and saw Starfire, from the side, clad in just a white bra with matching panty. The towel lay forgotten at her feet and she was holding one of Robin's shirts against her body and looking into the mirror to see if it was long enough to cover her long smooth legs.

Robin didn't make a noise. His brain had officially just stopped working; there was the love of his life, in his room, in just her underwear holding one of his shirts against her perfect form.

'I must be dreaming.' That was the one thought that managed to form into an actual sentence in his head. Everything else was just as he was now, drooling as his eyes took in as much of this opportunity as possible. Robin was so spaced out that he did not notice the tent growing in his boxers.

Starfire noticed and turned to face Robin. The Boy Wonder had an unusual look in his eyes and Starfire took this as a bad sign. "Robin?" Starfire asked in a small voice. She had noticed that Robin had been staring at her with a strange look in his eyes for several minutes. "Is something the matter with my body?" Starfire asked with a mysterious note of hurt in her voice.

The oddness of the question as well as the hurt tone sent Robin crashing back down to Earth in a hurry. Realizing that he had been staring Robin took his graze elsewhere but not before he saw Star's gaze drop to the floor when he moved his eyes. "I'm sorry I was staring. It's just…" Robin trailed off. Starfire seemed to hurt and down that Robin couldn't think of anything to say.

"Do you not find my body appealing?" Starfire asked as she dropped the shirt to her feet and spun around to give Robin a full view of her entire body, front and back.

"Huh?" was all Robin could manage to force pass his throat which had mysteriously closed up on him. When Star had spun around Robin had become very aware that he had a boner and that combined with a half naked Starfire in the room made him feel uneasy in a good way.

"Whenever a male stares at something as long as you just did it normally means that he sees something he dislikes." Starfire explained as she took a small step towards Robin. "Am I displeasing to look at?" She asked, her eyes a little teary.

'Damn she looks to hot right now. If I wasn't so weak and tired right now I'd. NO! Mustn't think like that!' Robin thought to himself as he got sucked into Starfire's forest green eyes. "No, Star, you have a" Robin quickly racked his brain for a compliment to give to Starfire without giving too much. In the end the Boy Wonder ended up finishing with, "very appealing body."

Starfire's eyes lit up as did her whole face. "Thank you Robin." The Tamarian gave Robin a hug. She felt Robin return the hug lightly, which made Starfire's heart soar, and during the hug Starfire had felt something on her inner thigh and on her hip that she didn't need explaining. That part of Tamarian anatomy was the same on Earth as it was her own world.

Wanting the hug to continue Starfire hugged Robin harder, screwed up her courage and softly kissed the Boy Wonder on the cheek.

When Robin felt Starfire's lips press against his cheek he swore that he would never wash the cheek again. Her kiss was very soft and seemed to flutter against his skin instead of press against it. Robin leaned back and looked Starfire in the eyes. Her green orbs were a whirlpool of emotions that he couldn't make out.

Robin decided to take his chances. He raised a hand to caress Starfire's cheek and she responded by leaning into his touch. For once he was without his gloves and Starfire could feel how gently his touch really was against her own skin.

While leaning into his touch Starfire pressed her palm against Robin's chest and slowly ran her hand over the plane of his upper torso. Her touch was to light that it sent shivers up and down Robin's back. Starfire took her free hand and raised it to Robin's mask, that mask which he would hide behind. Starfire wanted to just once see his real eyes instead of the white circles looking at her. While they could convey some emotion Star wanted to see all of the emotions coursing through him.

Gently, Starfire began to strip away the black mask but Robin grabbed her hand with his free one. Starfire gasped and froze at his sudden movement.

"Only you." Robin murmured before he guided her hand in unveiling his eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown and Starfire simply sank into them.

"Only you." Starfire murmured back, fully understanding what he had meant when he said that. Leaning forward she kissed her love softly on the lips.

Not bad I would say. Definitely didn't see this coming did you? An entire chapter dedicated to the secondary couple of my fic. RR please.

LockDown over and out…


	9. Ovlida

Ovlida

Robin awoke in his bed and noticed a few things immediately. He wasn't alone under the covers and that someone was lying on top of him tracing mindless patterns on his bare chest. Robin looked down and saw that Starfire was lying half next to him half on him. She was straddling his left leg with both of hers, pressing her front torso on his, and had her head in the crook of his neck. Somehow Starfire made this work despite the fact that she was several inches taller then Robin. She was lazily tracing out circles on his chest with her long index finger and smiled up at Robin when she noticed he was awake.

"Good morning." Starfire murmured softly as she gave Robin a hug.

Robin hugged Starfire back and gave her a kiss on the top of her red head. "Morning." Robin replied back earning himself a smile from Starfire who couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"What?" Robin asked the giggling girl.

"Nothing, it's just I just realized that we spent so much time dancing around each other when we both love each other." Starfire explained before moving her body up Robin's so that she was straddling his hips and looking down at him, a curtain of her red locks cutting off the world of everything save each other's faces.

Robin just smiled back at Starfire before taking hold of her head and gently guiding her lips to his.

Starfire couldn't help but moan as their kiss deepened. Robin was making her melt with his kiss and she couldn't support herself any longer. Starfire sank down so that she was lying on top of her love. It was then Robin realized that Starfire was only in a bra and panty.

Robin then became aware of another batch of facts that had escaped his mind earlier. Clad in his boxers, as he was Robin was sporting what every male had every morning. The fact that Starfire was half naked and in his bed didn't help any, nor did the way Starfire was laying on him. Starfire was in a position that made impossible for her to not beware of Robin's hard-on just as it was impossible for Robin to not notice the damp spot on his leg and his wood.

Starfire seemed to become aware of their position, looked at Robin and seeing that he was aware as well, did something very out of character. Starfire ground her heat against Robin and kissed him very passionately. "It seems I can't hide my thoughts and feelings any better then you can." Starfire said so coyly it made Robin want her even more and it took every ounce of self-restraint to not expend what energy he had on her.

Raven woke up the next morning and hoped that last night had all been a very bad dream. "The boy did not come back last night, the boy did not return last night." Raven repeated to herself the entire time she spent getting herself ready to face the world.

Like Starfire Raven had to comb and brush her hair every morning though for a shorter amount of time as her hair only reached shoulder length and not all the way down her back like Star's did. Then there was getting dressed and then waking up properly. And for Raven there was a half hour meditation section to calm and compose herself for the eggheads as well as the world as a whole. And this time around it was to also convince herself that there wasn't a boy claiming to be a demon outside her door.

After delaying everything as long as possible by doing things like actually stroking her hair 100 times and meditating for 45 minutes instead of 30, Raven unlocked her door and peaked out into the hall way. Not seeing her short (Raven thought of the boy short even though he was 5 cm (2 inches) taller then she was) would be body guard Raven ventured out to the kitchen following her nose to the smells of good cooking.

In the kitchen was a site that just seemed fitting. There was Tir'eir in full chef gear making pancakes and at the table were the two eggheads engaged in what appeared to be an eating contest. Well either an eating contest or a contest to see who was the bigger pig. Surprisingly the little tofu eater seemed to be winning though he had changed into a small elephant.

"Morning Di'Candra." Tir'eir stopped his power cooking long enough to greet Raven with a small bow while the other two males simply engaged in what could only be described in manly grunt noises as they fought over the last pancake on the serving plate.

As the noise and mannerism at the table were simply disgusting Raven decided to skip breakfast and read a book in the living room. Going to her section of the massive bookshelf in the living room Raven picked out a book about contacting other planes. The battle with the Demon, last night's wave of information, as well as the fact of who she was had cemented into Raven's mind that other planes existed. She knew that as a fact while the book she held called it just theory.

The noise drifting from the kitchen made it hard to concentrate and in the end Raven retreated to the sanctuary of her room. On the way back to her room Raven ran into Robin dressed in his usual apparel pressing a red haired person dressed in baggy brown pants and sweat shirt. Raven realized that the red haired beauty was Starfire and after watching the two make out for a few moment Raven cleared her throat.

"Official, are we?" Raven asked with a knowing smirk. Great blackmailing info if the two weren't going public yet and if they were then great.

"Yup." Robin said with a big grin as he placed one arm around Starfire's waist and pulled her close to him. Starfire just giggled like a schoolgirl and gave Raven a wink. Raven knew that she and Star would be "girl talk" later and Raven wasn't looking forward to that. Star was fun but she always took things too literally and Raven didn't have the patience of Robin.

"Well, congrats. Don't let the press kill you two." Raven congratulated the new couple in her normal neutral tone. Coming from Raven it was the words that counted, not the tone they were said in.

Raven sealed herself in her room leaving the two lovebirds to find the bloated bodies of Beast Boy and Cyborg, if they ever made it to the kitchen.

With nothing to really do Raven decided to meditate to get herself under control. So far that was just the objective of the meditation sessions, Raven had never really had complete control of her powers and very early into her crime fighting career the press had viciously attack her, labeling her as the weak link in the chain, and Robin criticizing his judgment. Raven had proven herself through maturing and bluffing her control but that was enough to ward off the hunger press.

During her meditation someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." Raven muttered and the metal door slide open. Raven opened her eyes and saw that it was Tir'eir. He dressed in black pants and a black shirt that had white lettering which said "What is evil anyway?" He had shed the chef out fit and seemed to be doing the waiter thing now; hand towel draped over one arm and a tray of food in the other.

Tir'eir entered and placed the tray on Raven's table. "Your breakfast, Di'Candra." Tir'eir told her before he exited the room. Raven blinked a few times before it registered in her head that the high and might, the stuck up boy of last night had just served her breakfast. Sure he was calling her a weird name but she got a free meal and right now her stomach really didn't care who made the food.

Realizing how hungry she was Raven dug in. Tir'eir had prepared her favorite meal; poached eggs, buttered toast, an orange and waffles. How he knew what to make dwell in the back of Raven's mind, what had been written on his shirt really dominated her thoughts at the moment.

What was evil?

A/N: What is evil anyway? Review and tell me what you think. Things will kick up action wise as well as with Raven and Tir'eir.

LockDown over and out…


	10. Espalda

Espalda

Thing were… different around the tower with Tir'eir or Tear as the guys would call him. Tear didn't seem to care. He would spend his time mostly standing in the background like an extra in a movie, always there but no one paid him too much mind.

That's not to say that Tear didn't do anything around the place. He proved to be an excellent cook and everyone, even Raven, like his cooking. He often engaged in various debates on leadership with Robin. From these talks Raven, and the rest of the group, learned that Tear was the head of the Hellish forces that opposed Telir and his group of supporters. The fact that Tear was over 5000 years old and had been the leader of the Red Hand prior to his exile meant the he really knew how to lead.

Robin seemed to be taking full advantage of Tear's willingness to give him tips even though they were "just to improve the safety of Di'Candra."

Starfire, being the curious creature that she was, would ask endless questions about Hell and Tear's background, etc. Raven always made sure that she was close by seeming to read a book so that she could listen in. Raven wanted to know more about her dark heritage as much as she wanted to learn more about her self-proclaimed bodyguard. Tear, whether he knew Raven was listening in or not, was just as patient with Starfire as Robin was and would calmly answer questions again and again until the alien finally understood.

The eggheads just hailed him as king cook. He wasn't a joker like BB or a real mechanically inclined person. In fact when it came to modern things Tear was almost at where Starfire was save in the kitchen. Tear knew his way around the kitchen very well. When asked about this the boy simply replied, "A person must eat, mustn't they?"

In the few weeks that Tear had been around everyone was getting use to him being there. He hadn't helped out on the one job they had had, a simple bank robbery though he stayed very close to Raven. It seemed that he was there to stay and the group just accepted that, including Raven. She just figured that she might as well try and get something out of him, what exactly she didn't know, but she would get something out of him nonetheless.

At the moment the group was doing what they did now on Friday nights; the ritual fight of what movie to watch between Cyborg and Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire not caring and in great need of a room, Raven shifting uncomfortably as Robin and Star continued to make out on the couch, and Tear in the background looking sternly at Star and Robin.

After five minutes of getting no where fighting and Robin's shirt coming off, Tear stepped in and cleared his throat loudly which made everyone stop what they were doing and looked at him.

"If you two are done with the ritual fight," Tear said looking at BB and Cyborg. "And if you two would be so kind as to control yourselves," Tear turned his gaze to an embarrassed Starfire and Robin who put his shirt back on. "You would be best advised to tell me how to get to the roof. There is a Gate opening up there and I would rather fight whatever is coming out up there instead of here." Tear told the group as he shed his cloak.

Tear was only wearing a pair of black shorts having magically changed from his normal outfit of a black shirt and pants with boots.

'Damn, he looks so hot right.' Raven thought to herself before she knew what she was thinking. 'Wait a minute. Since when did I think of guys, any guy, that way?' Raven asked herself.

"Di'Candra you should get somewhere safe. Boys with me, Starfire you go take Di'Candra someplace where it is safe." Tear ordered the team.

"Wait a minute. Since when did we start taking orders from you?" BB asked crossing his arms and giving Tear a look.

Tear look back at the shorter green boy, put back on his cloak and went back to where he normally stood. "Fine, the battle can take place here. Whatever Hellish fiend come through the Gate will just break and wreck whatever they get their hands on until they find us here. Then we can fight and destroy the nice big TV and all your gaming stations, the huge stereo system that Cyborg made…" Tear trailed off with a knowing smirk that the team had become very used to.

"Oh no, not my baby." Cyborg said hugging one of the giant speakers of the sound system. "Robin show him how to get up there, and Beast Boy you shut up."

"Ok then." Robin said looking at the scene Cyborg was making. After remaking the T-car Cyborg had decided to make something that bad guys weren't likely to steal. The sight of Cyborg hugging the stereo combined with octopus-Beast Boy hugging all of his gaming stations was enough to put anyone off.

"Too late." Tear muttered. He walked swiftly over to Raven and covered her with his cloak just as the sound of breaking glass filled the air. What Raven didn't see, and everyone else did, was a pair of big red Baalors come flying through two of the giant glass windows and landed on top of the living room table crushing it to piece.

After the glass and splinters had settled Raven heard a line she had heard before.

"Leave children." Tear ordered. This time the Titans obeyed with great haste. Some faster then others. Starfire and Raven flew out of the room, Star giving a very surprised Robin a free flight while BB and Cyborg were trying to frantically unplug and relocate their precious electronics. Star quickly came back from wherever she had dropped Robin and dragged the two away by the ears to the control room where everyone else was.

Once the room was cleared one of the Baalors spoke. "Very interesting group you've hooked up with Tir'eir. Suits your avatar form quite well."

"State your business or leave." Tir'eir told the speaker.

"500 years in exile and you still haven't changed. Come now, old one, surely you must tire and grow bored over watching that pitiful excuse of a girl." The speaker said to Tir'eir in a calm smooth voice. "I mean she isn't much and will anyone truly support a halfling that hasn't even matured yet?"

"She is young, you will do well to remember that. And her Demonic blood does not guaranty she will be as full as you like your women, Gragor." Tir'eir replied.

In the control room everyone was crowded around the security monitors that focused on the living room. The remarks that the Baalor named Gragor really stabbed at Raven and suddenly she was very aware of her body. Covering herself in Tear's cloak she went off into a corner to sit, the group giving her all the space she wanted. It comforted her to hear that Tear was speaking up for her, but then he would since she was the entire reason for his cause.

"Your support weakens. The Nine Hells now know what the two sides look like. A little child against a monster of a Demon. Come now, surely you must see that it is you that prolongs the War. Give us the child and we can see to it that the Lord allows you back into the Hells."

"You seem to forget who it is you address. My exile was self-imposed and I have free access to the Underworld whenever I wish it. My support has strengthened now that I have found the Di'Candra." Tir'eir replied, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Candra, heh? So it has a name." The other Baalor said.

"Watch thy tongue lowling. Forget not who you address." Tir'eir barked at the Baalor who seemed to instinctively lower his eyes and sink away.

"Come now uncle, the man didn't mean harm." Gragor said.

"I severed my connections with you, blood or otherwise when you sided against me. I grow bored of this mindless dribble. Speak plain and brief, have you any true reason to be here?" Tir'eir said in his calm tone while managing to pull of being bored.

"Funny you should say that uncle." Gragor said with a smile.

The other Baalor produced a spear from nowhere and thrust it through Tir'eir, impaling him in the chest. The Baalor then pick Tear up by the shaft of the spear and drove the spear high up into the wall so that Tear couldn't touch the ground. For a 2.1m (7 foot) Demon this was easy since Tear was only 1.65m (5' 6").

In the control room everyone was stunned. So stunned that none of them made sound even when the Demon placed Tear up on the wall. Raven, alone with her thoughts, noticed the silence and crept up on the group to see what had made them do silent. The sight of Tear impaled and dripping blood made her heart and stomach wrench before she fainted on the spot.

"You had gotten too old and cocky in your old age, hiding behind your reputation all the time. Good bye old man." Gragor told the limp body of Tear before laughing.

"That was easy. The stories about him must have been just a cover up." The other Baalor said before joining in the laugher.

"Those girls did look good didn't they?" Gragor asked his companion.

"A little flat, perhaps, but we will have a fine bedding tonight!" The other responded.

"Not good, not good." Robin muttered to himself. He had given Starfire the task of reviving Raven so that the guys could talk.

"No kidding, we got a body and two big brutes in the living room." Cyborg said to sum up the situation.

"Why is it that all these Demons want to rape the girls?" BB said out loud which Star overheard. The look on her face said that she didn't know what rape meant but she knew it was something bad.

'I'm gonna have fun explaining that to her, provided we live through this. Enough negative thoughts, think!'

Laughter filled the air but the two Baalors soon noticed that there were three voices instead of two. They looked at each other and then as the wall. The spear was there but Tir'eir wasn't.

"Where is he?" The Baalors asked each other.

"Ok, Star, you stay here with Raven. The guys and I will see what we can do about the bug problem." Robin ordered the girls while looking at the other males. They had decided to go and pick the fight instead of waiting for the fight to come to them.

The group looked grimly at each other before the guys headed out. Just as the tow other boys had left the control room Starfire grabbed Robin by the hand. The Boy Wonder turned and looked into Star's watery eyes.

"I love you." Star whispered before she gently pressed her lips against Robin's while pulling his body close to hers.

"I love you too." Robin replied before making a swift exit.

Raven had been awaken some time ago by Starfire who had slapped her to consciousness. After witnessing the scene between Starfire and Robin, Raven offered a comforting hug to the teary alien.

"We should go and help them." Raven told Starfire.

"But Robin said to stay here."

Raven gave a small smile at her friend's innocence. Sometimes Raven wished she had that innocence but her powers and shady past never allowed her to be as innocent or even playful as she wanted to be. Her emotions ruled her powers and if left unchecked they could ruin entire rooms like Star's. After that incident the girls had had to go shopping though just for new clothes. Star and Robin had decided to sleep in the same room though the team had been a little put off by the idea. In the end another bed as put in the to satisfy and calms everyone's misgivings though the team was sure the new bed hadn't been slept in. However the guys had assured Tear that Robin loved Starfire too much to take advantage of her and there had been no loud noises coming from the room so the Titans were sure the things were the same.

"Sometimes if you love someone you just have to do things they don't want you to do." Raven told the green-eyed girl who gave her an uneasy look.

"I don't know friend Raven, Robin told me to stay here." Starfire tried to argue.

"Look, it's either we wait here and get raped and killed or you and I can fight to our last breathes out there with the boys. At least you'll get to be with Robin then." Raven snapped at Starfire. The knowledge of Tear's death stirred up emotions that Raven wasn't familiar with. The fact that the guys were going to throw their lives away in futile attempt to keep the girls save fuelled those emotions. Starfire's own uneasiness and hesitation coupled with the knowledge of horrid impending death added to the emotional whirlpool.

"Fine." Raven grabbed Starfire's hand and dragged her out the door before turning down the hallway towards the living room and towards death.

A/N: What you think? Tir'eir sort of becoming part of the group, Baalor attack, the guys gonna make one last ride out into battle with the girls close behind. Should be an interesting next chapter.

Dark Shadow 31: Thanks for reviewing and thanks for answering my question. You're the only to do so. As to my views, well all will be reflected in Tir'eir.

TheUlitmateNewbie: I've never written a lemon before but I may give it a shot for both couples. I just have to set the stage for them.

LockDown over and out…


	11. Solomente dos en una pareja

Solomente dos en una pareja

Tear threw a hard right hook that knocked the lackey Baalor off his feet and sent him sail through the table that was home to all of Beast Boy's gaming stations.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

The yell drew Gragor's and Tear's attention to the hallway. There was Beast Boy, tears streaming down his cheeks, on his knees in the middle of the doorframe, the other two boys close behind. However it was what was behind them that got both Demons attention. Marching towards the living room was Raven with a reluctant Starfire in tow.

The Demons looked at each other. They were roughly the same distance away from the hallway, wrecked living room and a line, well weeping Beast Boy and company, were all that stood between them and the girls.

Robin looked at the scene before him. Tear was a bloody mess, his body stained a dark red with blood, and the hole where the spear had been was black as night.

Tear and Gragor set off in a dead sprint; each knowing the one to get there first would have the advantage. Just as they neared the small set of stair at the base of the entryway Gragor leapt into the air, using his long body to his advantage, drop kicked Tear's head. The resulting blow sent Tear head first into a wall, chunks of dry wall flying out due to the force of the impact.

Raven hadn't seen the mess that Tear was in, she still believed that he was still up on the wall, but she did hear the gut wrenching sounds of a body breaking through wall. Quickly Raven and Starfire did a head count, the guys were still there in their human wall, and for once Raven and Starfire were on the same page; absolute and total confusion.

The guys cringed upon seeing the disturbing view of Tear's head and neck being forced into such an ugly position before his trip to the wall. At least Cyborg and Robin cringed. Beast Boy had been grieving and only noticed that the other Baalor was beginning to stir. Beast Boy just lost it then. He turned into a big green gorilla, yelled loudly with accompanying chest beating, before he ran into the middle of the living room where he jumped on to the chest of the Demon and proceeded to beat him with blows that fell like sledgehammers.

"Beast Boy wait! Damn him, come Cyborg!" Robin yelled over his shoulder as he charged down and performed his own drop kick on Gragor who was just getting back to his feet. Cyborg sent out a volley from his sonic cannon, Starfire added a pair of green energy discs while Raven muttered her normal phrase of "Azarath Metreon Zinthos!" before contributing a blow with a chair from the living room. All of this was enough to knock the Hellish being off of his feet and into the air.

Tear watched as gorilla-Beast Boy beat the Demon bloody in his blind rage. The combined efforts of the rest of the team also caught his attention from his crater in the wall. Seeing his opportunity to get rid of the greater threat, since unknown to everyone else Beast Boy had actually bludgeoned the other Baalor to death with his clubbing blows, Tir'eir burst out of his dry wall prison and tackled Gragor in midair.

What happened next simple stunned everyone. Having caught his prey in midair Tear continued to plow forwards, slamming Gragor into the large sofa and one of the giant speakers of the sound system, and took all three out a third living room window along with himself.

All the Teen Titans, Beast Boy included as the sound of breaking glass had gotten his attention and he had figured the guy was out for the count, ran to the edge to watch the four objects plummet the 50 stories to the ground below.

"My speaker!" Cyborg yelled much to everyone's disapproval. They did restrain the metal man from jumping stupidly after the big appliance.

A few seconds of struggle ended when three clouds of dust appeared down below.

"My baby!" Cyborg wailed before he broke down and cried like a little girl.

Besides the crying and the wind in the background it was quiet. Starfire moved next to Robin and slipped her arms around his waist to hug him from behind and so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. Robin leaned his cheek against hers as he placed his hands over hers in way of response to her hug. BB was consoling Cyborg who was in a floating black bubble curtsey of Raven.

"You think we should check on him?" Beast Boy said after he had grown tired of just Cyborg's whining and the wind blowing.

"He did survive a spear to the chest." Robin pointed out rather uneasily. That was one sight he wanted to forget.

"He just fell 50 stories down. I don't think he would have made it." Raven said darkly. In away she was angry to not have learned more from Tir'eir and at the same time she was glad to be rid of him. Even though he had explained it all to her before Raven did wonder how Tear knew about all the attacks that had taken place. He seemed to know before the fights even started and Raven had a suspicion that Tir'eir was setting up everything. She had no hard evidence but sometimes hunches paid off big. However a very tiny voice in the back of her mind murmured that she was wrong but Raven's logic prevailed for now.

"You have little faith in you servant."

The entire group turned to see Tear standing in his normal place in the evenings in full attire, cloak and all, and he looked as if nothing had happened. With a wave of his hand the wreckage of the living room was cleaned up, nothing replaced but the destroyed objects cleared away into a pile in the corner. A shimmering dull blue covering sealed out the wind from the three windows. Satisfied with his work Tir'eir put on his regular mask of indifference and superiority. A glance at Raven was a companied with a very serious, almost angry tone, telepathic message.

"Know this; I just killed my sole nephew and heir. Do not doubt my intentions or my abilities. No small fall will kill me. I am Tanar'ri! Learn to fear that title Di'Candra!"

"Do you think he was angry that we didn't go and see if he was ok?" Starfire asked.

"What?" Robin replied. The pair was walking down the hallway, hand in hand, to go to their room for the night. Robin had been distracted with the thoughts of how he was going to pay for all the new things and the repairs.

Starfire repeated her question.

"I don't know. He's not like any one I know. Sure we all talk to him but he really doesn't open up that much. But he did seem mad at Raven for some reason. He did force this, arrangement on her so he really can't be mad about it." Robin reasoned.

Silence settled between the two and they kept it that way, content with each other's company, until they made it to their room.

In the room the two got ready for bed; Robin changing into a his sleeping shorts in the bathroom and Starfire changing into Robin's shirt that had become her PJs in the main bedroom.

"Is now a good time to ask what rape means?" Starfire asked out of the blue.

Robin poked his head out of the bathroom just o be sure he had heard right. "What?" was his surprised response.

"I would like to know what the word rape means. Everyone talks about it and it seems that it is something bad that girls do." Starfire explained.

"Right." 'Ok, how do you explain this nicely? You can't really.' "Well rape is when one person… forces someone else to have sex with them." Robin told his girlfriend.

"But I thought sex was supposed to be a good thing. It makes people feel good right?" Starfire said tilting her head to one side.

'Man this is getting awkward.' Robin thought to himself. "Yes but not when one person doesn't want to have sex with the other person. That's called rape. Normally a guy forces himself on a girl, though it can be the other way around as well." Robin told Starfire hoping she would understand.

"Oh. Ok." Starfire smiled, walked up to Robin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for explaining that to me."

"No problem Star." Robin flashed a smile Star before hopping back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Starfire joined him and the couple stumbled to their bed walking sideways as their lips were locked together and their arms were all over the other's body.

After having made the perilous journey and a long session making out, something that both had gotten pretty good at, the pair just lay in each other's arms to catch their breathe.

Robin lay there a little tired but feeling very satisfied and happy. He had his left arm hugging Starfire, his left hand wandering mindlessly up and down the red haired beauty's back. Only her bra strap, (the Tshirt had been taken off and flung to a far corner as per usual. Robin was sure Star only put it on so that he could take it off of her.) and the occasional bunch of hair interfered with Robin's touch on Star's back.

His other hand was resting on her left butt cheek, gently caressing. Starfire was very surprised with Robin's new boldness. The Boy Wonder was just as shy as Starfire was about all of this and he didn't seem to know much more then herself. This kept the pace very slow even though both had gotten used to the idea of seeing and feeling each other's arousals. The way they slept made it impossible not to be aware of the other's state.

Starfire was once again straddling Robin's right leg, totally unashamed of the small wet spot she was creating on his leg, her right arm hugging Robin leaving her left hand free to caress Robin's cheek. Robin's new move, though simple as it was, really turned Star on and she wanted to make a move of her own. However her own lack of experience and lack of courage made it very difficult. Whenever Star would summon up some courage she would move her from Robin's cheek. Robin would open his eyes and look at Star causing her to chicken out and cover up by using her hand to guide Robin's lips to her own so that she could kiss them. That would earn her a grin from Robin that would make her heart swore despite her own small personal disappointment. Robin would then close his eyes again as her hand returned to its former action.

After several such routines Starfire and Robin drifted off to sleep, each happy to have the other in their arms.

A/N: Ah-choo, points to you for noticing and mentioning the Spanish titles. I wonder if any would care a stab at them.

More plot movement and another scene with Star and Robin. Like? No like? So in your reviews!

Next up will mainly be a chapter between the girls. Can any of the ladies out there give me some clue as to the small things you talk about? You know, things you talk about to break the ice before you get to the main point.

LockDown over and out…


	12. Bueno, por miedo a Tanar'ri

Bueno, por miedo a Tanar'ri

The third week of Tir'ier's presence came and went without much incident. Things would have been calm except Tear seemed to be in a darker and more withdrawn mood then the team had ever seen Raven. Raven for her part kept to her room as well since she really didn't want to be near Tear and the only place he wouldn't follow her to was her room save for when he brought her meals.

Just the other day Tear had brought in her breakfast right as she was changing. Having gotten up late that day Raven had forgotten that Tear ran like a machine, always on time. And thus he had walked in on a near stark naked Raven. Clad in just a pair of pink panties Raven had crossed her arms over her chest and screamed at Tear to leave. Her yelling certainly didn't help his mood towards her but she didn't care. She didn't want him to see her nude. Despite all the screaming, which did attracted the rest of the team who came and went very quickly, Tear only gave Raven an unimpressed glance and asked in a casual tone if she wanted the news paper. Raven had yelled at him again before he made a very calm exit, totally unphased by what had transpired.

Today Raven had an extra reason to stay in bed. She woke with a blinding headache, looked over at her calendar and saw the little red mark before rolling back into the relative comfort of her blankets. The very embarrassing incident yesterday plus the stomach craps along with the headache made Raven feel like she couldn't face the world. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and be left alone.

Of course Tear brought in her breakfast but today he brought it to her bedside table.

"Di'Candra?" Tear said giving the ball of blanket a shake.

Raven mumbled incoherently "Go away."

"Is something the matter Di'Candra?" Tear asked. In the back of his mind Tir'eir was only slightly worried. If she was sick he would nurse he as his duty called him to.

He shook Raven again and got a louder mumble but still sounding like jibberish to Tear. Tear grew impatient. He could sense that something was different about the Di'Candra but he couldn't place it. Tear shook Raven once again and this time she yelled at him to go away as she wriggled her way across her bed to get some distance between them. Tear just glared at Raven. She wasn't making it easy to figure what the problem was. However in glaring at Raven Tear noticed a small red spot on the bed sheet. It didn't take him very long to figure out what the spot was and were it had come from.

Tear reached over to Raven, placed an arm around her waist and hauled her over to the side of the bed he was on.

"I said to leave me alone!" Raven yelled as Tear placed her on his lap. Raven turned around so that she could slap him again but Tear caught her hand.

"Slap me once, shame on me. Slap me twice, shame on me. Never a third time, Di'Candra." Tear told Raven who struggled against his grip to no avail.

"Just leave me be!" Raven yelled at Tear. Her demon guardian just looked her totally not caring of what Raven wanted, threw off the blanket that was covering Raven's lower body, and abruptly threw Raven on her back. The resulting bouncing plus the fact the Raven's shirt had been traveled up during her little wriggling spree meant that she was laying flat on her back, the wind knocked out of her, clad in only her underwear and exposed to Tear.

Raven blushed a deep red as she tried to cover herself but found that she couldn't at all.

Tear noticed Raven struggling to move and just looked her in the eyes. He could see the embarrassment and fear coupled with anger and rage that Raven was feeling.

"Angels, Devils and Humans all roamed without clothes in the dawn of time. One should not be embarrassed about their body. Modern culture teaches all the wrong things." Tear said in his normal monotone before leaning down Raven's ear and saying, "You have a nice body, you should not be ashamed as you are now."

The only thing that Raven could think of was that she would kill Tir'eir after this for embarrassing her so and if he… Raven didn't even want to open that door. She just prayed that that would not happen.

"For one so young you have so much anger and hate. And believe me, we are not going down that road." Tear told Raven looking her in the eye again. "Don't look surprised Di'Candra. One doesn't need to read your mind to know what you are thinking. One simply has to look into your eyes. But you know that don't you. Your eyes give so much away and so you chose to remain hooded and shield your beautiful eyes." Tear told the immobilized girl with a knowing twinkle to his own eyes.

Raven's eyes grew larger with each word. If Tear had figured that much about her, what else could he have figured out? Raven knew that people had a tendency to know what she was feeling and thinking by looking in her eyes so she had a hood as part of her costume, to hide her eyes and thus the only weak spot in her defensive wall against the world.

Tear had also told her that she had a nice body that embarrassed Raven to no end since she could do nothing about covering herself up. Fortunately her shirt still covered her chest but it was riding up near the bottom of her breasts leaving her stomach and everything below open for him to look at. That made Raven feel vulnerable and weak, exactly what she hated to be; helpless. However Tear had never lowered his eyes to wonder her petite body. Why Raven didn't know nor did she care but in a way she was thankful that he was just keeping eye contact with her. The comment about "not going down that road" had hurt Raven a little. It only reinforced her feeling that no one would ever love her and ever make love to her but then again it relived Raven immensely. She didn't want to have her first time to be with Tear.

"I am going to allow you to speak. Answer my questions with just yes or no or else I will gag you once more." Tear told Raven. " You're menstruating are you not?"

Raven was too taken back by the bluntness of the question that she didn't notice that she could talk again.

Tear waited patiently for Raven to notice that her jaw was flapping open and close and that she could speak.

"What's" Raven began.

Tear covered her mouth with his hand. "Yes or no only." Tear said with a cold anger that made Raven wish he had yelled at her instead of spoken softly.

"Yes." Raven mumbled. She was the most embarrassed she had ever been in her life and she really was going to make Tear pay dearly for this little game of his.

"As I thought. The blood stain on your bed suggested as much." Tear said casually.

Raven blushed several shades of red and wished that she could just go into a corner, curl up and die from embarrassment.

"Cramping and headache?" Tear asked keeping his eye contact with Raven.

Raven tried her best not to look Tear in the eye and nodded yes to both.

"I see." Tear said plainly. He kept his eye contact with Raven as he slowly raised his hands up to her chest. Raven's eyes grew wide before she shut them tight and much to her own disgust whimpered. All the fear had come rushing back and Raven couldn't help but let a sob escape accompanied with a few tears.

"Shh… Di'Candra. If I was going to take advantage of you I would have a long time ago. I'm just going to pull down your shirt. Alright?" Tear said in a soothing voice.

Raven still didn't trust him and sobbed more even as he drew down her shirt and drew near to her pubic area. Only once his hands had past her private area and let go of the T-shirt did Raven begin to regain her composure.

"So much anger and hate yet you give up so easily. I released you from paralysis when I asked you about the cramping. I should make you earn your name as all others do." Tear said.

Raven found that she could indeed move but was too ashamed and humiliated for having broken down so quickly that she didn't even bother to retort Tear in any way.

"Please, leave me alone." Raven whispered hoarsely.

"In a bit Di'Candra, in a bit." Tear whispered back. He sat down on the bed at her head, placed Raven's head in his lap and began to slowly massage her scalp.

At first Raven was fearful and just waiting for Tear to try something like begin to do something to her but he never did. Little by little Raven let her guard down and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep.

When Raven awoke neatly tucked under a blanket. Jolting upwards Raven checked herself over, found that there was no large amount of blood on the bed, and noticed that Tear was gone along with her headache. Raven layback feeling relieved, angry and humiliated. For several quiet minutes Raven just lay there thinking of how powerless Tear had made her feel, how vulnerable she was under his power. He had told her once that she should fear the Tanar'ri and though Tear had actually helped her by taking away her headache, Raven did have a fear of Tear and out of that fear was a grudging respect of his might. Raven may not have liked to admit it to herself nor would she show it but she was afraid of Tir'eir.

A/N: Okay so I didn't get to the girl talk but that will happen next. I felt that this was a good place to put this and to add a bit more mystery to Tir'eir/Tear. For those of you asking all the questions about him just wait for a few more chapters. He'll have an explanatory chapter about all the weird things he's done.

The Spanish Titles Translations

Mira Look

Una Lucha A Fight

Nueva New

Divertido Fun

Información Information

Abominable Abominable

Bonita Pretty/cute

La noche muy loca de Starfire y Robin The very crazy night of Starfire and Robin

Olvida Forget

Espalda Sword

Solomente dos en una pareja Only two in a pair

Bueno, por miedo a Tanar'ri Well, for fear of Tanar'ri 


	13. Una habla entre las chicas

Una habla entre las chicas

A few days passed before anything major happened. Raven managed to survive Tear's other two visits where he miraculously got rid of her migraines and spoon-fed her a soup that got rid of her stomach cramps. The entire process had made Raven slacken her guard ever so slightly around him since he was just helping her out but she didn't forget the first morning.

Apart from that and another bank robbery everything was calm and quiet. Well almost calm and quiet. Beast Boy had decided to try and learn to play acoustic guitar and until Robin had a room soundproofed everyone had constantly yelled at Beast Boy to "Turn it down!" Everyone but Tear who seemed to have an ear for music and had offered his services as a teacher. "To take some of the dull boredom of guarding a child." Was Tear's explanation. Even with a few hours a day working with Beast Boy Tear seemed to spend a lot of time just standing in the background as always.

It was during one of Tear's lessons when Starfire decided to sneak into Raven's room and force some "girl talk" out of the dark girl.

"Raven?" Starfire called out as she entered the dimly lit room.

"Hmm?" Raven replied. She had been meditating but if Starfire had come to her room Raven knew something must be up. "What is it Starfire?"

"Can we have some 'girl talk?'" Star asked the room. Since Raven was meditating in a dark corner of her room Star had not seen her.

Raven sighed. "Sure." she agreed reluctantly as she floated over to the bed. The two girls sat on Raven's bed in silence for a few moments before Raven began to get annoyed. "What's bothering you so much that we need to talk about it?" Raven asked Star in a slightly irritated voice.

"Hmm? Oh sorry friend Raven, it is just that what I have to ask is a little embarrassing and I was thinking of how to phrase it." Starfire explained.

"I see." Raven said in monotone.

More silence came between the two girls.

"It's about Robin isn't it?" Raven asked to try and prompt the taller girl.

"Yes." Star replied sporting a light blush.

'Great, she wants love advice.' Raven thought to herself. "What about Robin?"

Starfire let out an audible breathe before deciding to go head long into her question. "As you know Robin and I have been getting…closer together." Starfire began.

Raven just nodded. Robin and Starfire had been caught so many times in hallways or even just during the evening movies or anywhere in public cuddling and touching and kissing that everyone, press, nation and world included, knew that Star and Robin were a couple.

"Yes." Raven prompted again.

"Well, he's made a few…gestures and I would like to, how do you say it, return the favor." Starfire explained.

Raven's face remained calm and collected but inside her mind was racing. It didn't take a genius to figure out what those gestures were but Raven had even less experience then Starfire in that field and so Raven was going over all the stupid girl magazines that she had glimpsed at trying to remember something useful.

"What kind of gestures?" Raven asked to buy herself more time.

Starfire's face flushed a deep red. "Well, we've been sleeping together."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I mean that we sleep in the same bed, in each other's arms. We haven't had…" Starfire rambled off quickly.

"Continue." Raven told the very nervious and embarrassed alien girl.

"Well Robin's been really nice and going very slow. Just the other night he" Starfire continued.

"No details!" Raven said hastily.

"He made a move and I would like to do something for him. Nothing big but something that he would like." Starfire finished.

'Great, full circle as per normal.' Raven thought. "Well, ah, what have you done with him so far? Don't be graphic about this either cause I don't want to know." Raven instructed Star.

"Well I've let him caress my butt and I've let him take off my nightgown every night." Star told Raven who raised her eyebrow once again. "I have undergarments on." Star added and the eyebrow went back down.

"Have you let him, um, touch you anywhere else other then your ass?" Raven asked somewhat uncomfortably. She could not believe she was having this conversation with Starfire.

"No." Star answered in a small voice.

"Then perhaps, if you're comfortable with it, you could encourage him to, uh, touch you in other places." Raven suggested very uneasily.

"I suppose." Starfire replied before silence fell between them once more. Starfire was thinking of where she could let Robin "touch" her without going too fast. Raven was trying to think of a way to get out of this conversation.

"Do you think Robin would like to touch, how do you call it? My breasts?" Starfire asked Raven putting the dark girl on a new level of uneasiness.

'Don't you see how extremely awkward this conversation is?' Raven wanted to scream at Starfire but asked a rhetorical question that she hoped would close this little talk. "What boy doesn't want to do that?"

"I've heard Beast Boy and Cyborg talking before and they say that boys like girls with bigger breasts. Mine are not all that large." Starfire said in a sad plaintive voice.

Raven became self-conscious despite herself. "Stop complaining, at least you buy a large size of bra than I do. Besides no boy Robin's age, or any age for that matter, would turn down the chance to feel up a girl." Raven said with an edge of discomfort and irritation in her voice.

Sensing that Starfire thanked Raven for her advice and left Raven alone to tend to her thoughts.

Raven lay on her bed for a few moments trying to get over the very odd conversation that had just transpired in her room before she got up and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"What I said was true, wasn't it? No boy could resist a girl right? But what if that girl was me? Who would want to be with me?" Raven asked her reflection. In the back of her mind she wondered faintly if her breasts were too small for Tear's taste.

"Why am I thinking of him? He's an arrogant bastard who gives a bad name to arrogant bastards everywhere! He's pompous, smug…" Raven told her reflection.

'He's handsome, dark, mysterious, powerful, caring, saved your life twice…' Raven's conscious rambled off a list of reasons why Raven would think of him. 'And he's a very powerful Demon himself.'

What her conscious had reminded Raven about Tear was all true and once again she found her mind wondering if she did have a chance to catch such a hard man. The fact that she had become very distant and a cold person made Raven doubt her chances, which she counted as very slim to begin with.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, this story is actually beginning to pick up a few more fans and the reviews that I love so much. Maybe, just maybe, I can break 100 with this one but that's a ways to go since 50 isn't broken and this is chapter 13!

The title for this is Una habla entre las chicas which means A Talk between the Girls.

Chao

LockDown over and out…


	14. Está es mi vida

Está es mi vida

That night the Titans all settled into the living room for a movie. The usual arguing occurred between Cyborg and Beast Boy but before they could get too far the power cut which plunged the team into darkness. The moon didn't supply any light since it was cloudy and stormy outside.

"Great." Robin could be heard to have muttered.

"Hey, maybe we could use Cyborg like a giant flashlight." BB suggested before he attacked the mechanical Titan.

"Hey, I'm not a giant flashlight!" Cyborg called out into the darkness.

Outside droplets of rain could be heard splattering on the massive windows.

"Perhaps I could prove to be useful." Tear's voice came from a lot closer to Raven then she expected. Raven turned to look in the direction of where Tear's voice had come from and she noticed his eyes glowing red just a few centimeters from her own eyes.

"Sure, what ever you can do would be appreciated." Robin answered Tear.

The room was suddenly bathed in a bright dancing red and orange light. Everyone covered their eyes with their hands from the sudden light. Slowly everyone lowered their hands and what they saw simply shocked them. Tear was standing next to Raven, flames dancing around and on him.

When Raven noticed this she gave out a surprised yell and jumped over the couch and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Tear sighed audibly, went around the couch and picked Raven up into his arms, and placed back on the couch. "For one that wields an aspect of Dark energy you can't even identify the simplest forms of energy." Tear said in his usual disapproving tone.

Raven couldn't help but blush out of embarrassment. Tear had a way of somehow getting to Raven and he knew it. Raven was aware of this fact and was thankful that Tear normally only embarrassed her when they were alone together during their brief visits over Tear delivering breakfast. On occasions, such as now, Tear would simply say something that made him a pompous stuffed arrogant bastard and embarrass Raven while displaying his superiority as a Demon.

"You're very arrogant." Starfire plainly pointed out having just realized this fact.

The males all backed Starfire up while Raven regained her composure.

"When you have survived what I have, you are entitled to be arrogant. Besides, plasma is a simple form of super heated energy. It is not hard to control." Tear said looking down at Raven who glared back at the glowing cloaked boy.

"Man, you always talk about yourself but you've never told us anything about yourself." Cyborg informed Tear.

Tear looked at Cyborg, thought a moment, decided that is was true and sat himself down on the living room table. Tear gave a sweeping look over the room locking eyes with each member of the team. BB leaned forward giving Tear his attention, Cyborg was leaning back against the couch listening, Starfire cuddled up against Robin leaning her head against his shoulder, Robin had his arms around Star's waist as both listened to Tear, and Raven couldn't help but lean a little forwards in anticipation. She knew next to nothing about the Demonic past or what life was like for other Demons.

"Just remembered you asked for this." Tear told the tentative group of super teens. He gazed at the group once more as if to dare them to back out but none did. The only reaction he got was Starfire unconsciously tried to burrow closer to Robin for protection against whatever Tear would dish out. Tear's normal calm cold voice, the darkness of night, the occasional flash and rumble from the storm, the pitter patter for the rain on glass, and ultimately the flames that lit the room all added up for a great atmosphere to tell a scary or gruesome tale.

"My number was 352. For that to make any sense I suppose I should explain that the Tanar'ri are the strongest of the Demonic creatures. We are in fact the most powerful creatures on this plane." Tear started out and earning himself several skeptical looks from his audience.

"What's a plane?" Star asked.

"A plane is another level of existence or dimension. There are many different planes within a plane. Normally planes are used to refer which major dimensions a being is from." Raven explained. Tear merely nodded his head in agreement before continuing.

"You may think me boasting but only need to look in the history books of either the Heavens or the Nine Hells. Both will tell you that in the battle of Broken Wall, which occurred in Demonic year 10082 or 2762 BC, it was a small group of Tanar'ri known as the Red Hand that held the lines when this plane, Prima Plane, was invaded by an army from the Delvav Plane." Tear paused for a moment as if to remember the battle but he moved on having decided to not tell that story.

"That battle and the resulting campaign into that plane were led by Tanar'ri fighters at the head. We are stronger, tougher, faster, and deadlier then the other power of this plane, the Heaven's Archangels. We became thus because of our rigorous training among other reasons." Once again Tear paused to remember something and once again he pressed on leaving the Teens Titans to wonder what he was thinking about.

"As I said my number was 352. Because of our great strength and the great difficulty to control such blood thirsty creatures the Tanar'ri were engineered to be infertile to each other and most other creatures that could produce viable deadly offspring." Tear continued.

"So no children? Even if you want to have them?" Cybrog asked.

"The only option to a Tanar'ri is to adopt heirs or "nephews" and "nieces". The one Baalor that I shoved out the window was heir to my estates. The only option to conceive a child would be to mate with a member of the Untouchables. Di'Candra is among that class, the children of the Dark Lord or those of his harem who are genetically compatible with most sentinel creatures." Tear said turning to Raven as did everyone else.

Raven gave Tear a look that said "Ain't going to happen." Tear simply smirked in response.

"Wait a minute. If you can't have kids then how do you get more Tanababa… More of you!" Beast Boy asked waving his arms about.

"I told you, we mate with the Satanic harem. Who or whatever a Tanar'ri with normally has little influence over a Tanar'ri's genes. For the most part we are simply replications of the father with a few differences depending on what the mother was. Who was what is forbidden knowledge and even I do not know my linage. We are created and birthed in an "egg" of sorts. We lay dormant until awaken by a Summoner who frees us from our shells. A normal batch of Tanar'ri newborns is 500. Because there are so many and only one will survive the training we are just given a number."

"That's so cruel…" Starfire murmured.

Even Raven was inclined to agree.

"Perhaps but that is why Tanar'ri are the most powerful on this plane barring, of course, the Gods. Normal punishment for a servant may be a few lashes depending on the fault and harshness of the master. It was 100 lashes for something as simple as not standing at attention properly. I once received 1000 for talking back at an instructor Demon." Everyone winched at the shear number of lashes. Tear strangely smiled his knowing smile. "Another reason that we are so strong is that each Tanar'ri has the ability to regenerate. That ability is enhanced and worked just as our ability to withstand pain, the building up of our durability. We would fight mock battles that lasted days, weeks, and sometimes months without much food or rest. We were worked to such extremes that truly only the strong survived the 200 year preliminary training. By then the average number of survivors is about 20-30. These Tanar'ri would have developed special abilities unique to them or excelled in an area that few would dare challenge them. My own specialty was enhanced regeneration. I'm rather small for a Tanar'ri and thus I was picked on the most. My wings had been severed off quite early in my training making less mobile then my brethren. That forced me to regenerate at faster rates to compensate for all the wounds I would receive."

"So that's why you got all those scars?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, I regenerated my skin which also hardened to the armor that it is now. Upon reaching the finals each of the survivors were granted the right to choice a letter. I choose "T". The significance of the letter showed that we had become worthy enough to be recognized as a person. This section of the training is called "The Naming" because it is during these last 50 years that we earn our right to have a name; the right to be a citizen of the Nine Hells. I graduated the sole survivor of my class in 9832 or in 3012 BC. I then worked my way up the ranks fighting, killing, raping, pillaging, and destroying people and places as my first Lord Devil commanded." Tir'eir said as casually as he would be discussing food.

The team, however, had very different reactions.

"You did all of those in that order?" Robin asked.

"Occasionally the raping first but generally yes."

Tear's reply made Robin tighten his grip around Starfire. Cyborg was eying Tear with new found suspicion, Beast Boy looking at Tear in disbelief that he could be talking about doing such things calmly, and Raven, who had been holding onto a pillow, had clutched it tight to her chest, her knuckles white and fear flared in her eyes as Raven remembered the event that had occurred not too long ago.

"That is another reason Tanar'ri and most other Demons are not compatible with humans. Imagine the world if there had been human-Demon half-breeds running amok. And do not look so judgingly Beast Boy for you yourself have killed and killing a Baalor is the same as killing a little girl or a grown man." Tir'eir said off handedly.

"Will you stop acting as if it's a casual thing?! DEATH IS STILL DEATH!" BB yelled at the fiery figure.

"If you take it too seriously it will consume you. Just act the fact and more on lest you will be devoured from within. I've plenty of blood on my hands, 5 millennia is sufficient time to cause a lot of pain and grief for many. I've killed a pair of Baalors, one of them my own heir, in the defense of Di'Candra and I do not burden myself with it. I killed and slaughtered my way into the elite ranks of the Red Hand. When Trigon, Di'Candra's father took over the Hells I became his right hand man. That was in 13582 or 752 AD. I grew stronger and more absentminded because of my power. Back then I was an 'arrogant bastard' Di'candra." Tir'eir said with a laugh. An actual loud and hearty laugh. Raven couldn't help but smile at Tear for a brief moment.

"It was in 15022 or 1492 AD when the Delvav invasion came. After the Eight Year War I rebelled against Trigon and imposed self-exile on myself. You'll be happy to know I haven't bedded a maiden, forcefully or otherwise, in over 500 years nor have I done much that the Tanar'ri are infamous for. However to answer your question Beast Boy it is only in the last 500 years that I have chosen not to allow my scars to heal over. However, scars made by higher creatures, such as Di' Candra, leave scars no magic can heal." Tear said directing his gaze at Raven.

Raven shifted uneasy under Tir'eir gaze. Like everyone else she thought that his story just made him more alien and evil then before though the fact that he was a survivor did get him a few good will points. "So what happened at Broken Wall?" Raven asked to shift the discomfort onto Tear.

"That is for another day Di'Candra." Tear said as the lights came back on and he disappeared to the shadows once more.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I guess that people actually read my work then and that this isn't a waste of time as my friends say it is. Well I hope this clears up some of Tir'eir past. Keep in mind that most of this Demonological stuff is being made up by me based on only basic knowledge. Well REVIEW and brace yourselves for another Robin Starfire chapter!


	15. Nunca, prefiero ir a diablo antes voy a ...

"Nunca, prefiero a ir a diablo antes voy a decir 'te amo.'"

Starfire and Robin were in their room getting ready for bed. Robin was doing his routine of sit and push-ups in just the bottom of his costume while Starfire lay on the bed in her T-shirt. Normally she would be lost because she was watching Robin work out and thinking of how his strong hands would feel against her skin. Tonight, however, she had other things on her mind that ran along the lines of whether or not Robin would think that she was pushing things too fast and if Robin would like her bare bust.

After watching a few more mindless repetitions Starfire decided to make her move. Slowly she sat up, quickly threw off her T-shirt, and paused to debate whether to get Robin's attention or to surprise him. Starfire decided to surprise him. Starfire took a deep breath, brought a hand to her back and unclasped her bra.

Robin didn't notice that Starfire had moved, sat up, discarded her shirt and was tentatively removing her bra. Instead his mind was going over the conversation he had had with Tear.

****

**_"I then worked my way up the ranks fighting, killing, raping, pillaging, and destroying people and places as my first Lord Devil commanded." Tir'eir said._**

**_"You did all of those in that order?" Robin asked._**

**_"Occasionally the raping first but generally yes."_**

The shear casualness of Tear's tone and manner towards all of those terrible things was very unsettling. So unsettling that at the time Robin couldn't think of anything to say. The Boy Wonder was sure that the other members of the team were all in the same boat and ever since he had taken Starfire to their room Tear's story was the only thing that ran through his mind.

'I can't just stay here while that cold hearted SOB is in this place. I need to talk with the guys before I do anything hasty. He is powerful, that much is a given.' Robin thought to himself. With that firmly decided Robin pushed himself up one last time and head out the door. Walking out the door Robin didn't see that Starfire was leaning forwards on the bed, palms pressed down on the bed, arms supporting her weight, bra loosely hanging off her shoulders halfheartedly concealing her breasts. Nor did Robin see the tears that fell not long after he left.

Apparently all of the Teen Titan males had the same thing in mind; find the other guys and talk about Tear. They all met in the kitchen, poured themselves glasses of milk and sat down. It would have been a comical scene to see the three of them hunched over their glasses of milk had it not been for the heavy air and seriousness written on their faces.

"Ok, we have to decided what we're going to do about Tear." Robin started out to get the conversation going.

"I say he goes. He's way to casual about killing people. You guys saw his lack of emotion when he talked about all the killing he has claimed to have done!" Beast Boy said loudly.

The other two nodded in agreement.

"He's too detached from everything. Killing, destroying, raping… If he even goes near Starfire I'm gonna…" Robin slammed his fist down on the table making all three glasses of milk jump violently. It was no secret what the Boy Wonder's main concern was.

"Chill man. We know your standing. That's a given but fortunately _he_ hasn't tried to pull anything, yet. He's been too busy guarding Raven or Di'Candra as he keeps calling her." Cyborg grudgingly pointed out.

"Most rapists and killers are people already inside the circle." Robin replied as he slouched back into his chair and took a swing of his milk. "Have we nothing but this?" Robin said glaring at his half empty glass.

"Nope, underage." Beast Boy said plainly.

"If we did I would have served it up." Cyborg added looking distastefully at his own glass.

"What are we going to do about him? He's taken down foes that we barely could stand against for 5 seconds!" Robin said once again slamming his fist onto the table in frustration.

The three Teen Titan members sat there in silence trying to figure out how they, three teens who's ages combined only equaled 46, could out wit or out fight a being that had over 5,000 years of experience.

"We could ambush him." Beast Boy offered.

"No good. Remember the second Baalor attack when you…? Um, he somehow knew that they were coming." Robin reminded BB.

"But how did he know that they were coming?" Cyborg asked partly to draw Beast Boy's attention from that hard memory, partly out of curiosity. This meeting was bringing up a lot of issues that the males realized that they had let slide.

"Yeah, just how did he know?" Beast Boy repeated.

"Perhaps he orchestrated it all? You know, to impress Raven for some reason." Robin suggested.

"I doubt it. He seemed to be in a lot of pain after the fight, and not just physically. He did say that the one he killed was his nephew and heir to whatever a demon can own in Hell." Cyborg told the Boy Wonder.

"You never know. Starfire told me that Raven told her that Tear came into her room and somehow took away her normal, um… period-related… issues via several days of strange messages. That and killing his nephew did increase his standings with her. We've all seen that." Robin replied.

The other two nodded. They all had noticed that Raven was showing more emotions and for some reason Raven hadn't destroyed anything whenever she should emotions, namingly embarrassment and rage, to Tear. This fact puzzled them and they placed the phenomenon on Tear. The guys figured that he was somehow holding Raven's destructive powers in check for some unknown reason.

"He didn't try anything on her did he?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not that I know of. Star said that Raven had been very reluctant to give up the information so the details weren't very good but no, he didn't try anything." Robin said. A second later he let out a small chuckle that he couldn't help.

"What's so amusing?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing. It's just that Starfire had told Raven she had two choices; girl talk and tell her what the matter was or be force to have some Pudding of Sadness." Robin said with a grin. The other two guys smiled too. Every one of them had been forced to have some of that stuff at one point or the other and everyone preferred to tell Starfire what she wanted to know then be force to digest even the tiniest spoonful of that vile pudding.

After the grinning and chuckling had stopped the dark mood returned and it was all business.

"Perhaps we could get Raven to make him go away. She must be important to him. I mean look; he's rescued her, and us as baggage, from two Baalor attacks, killed his own nephew, though for a cold killer like him it probably was nothing, and he acts like her manservant half the time. She must have some leverage over him that we, nor she, knows about." Beast Boy told the pair.

"True enough. Let's go talk to Raven." Robin said standing up.

"Look I don't like Tear any more then you do but at this hour? Are you crazy?" Cyborg asked the team's leader.

"I don't want that thing near Starfire longer then needed. The sooner he's gone the sooner I'll be calm. Now let's go." Robin said decisively and began to make his way down the dark hallway to Raven's bedroom.

Starfire had sat on the bed for a few minutes crying. Raven had been wrong and for once the eggheads had been right. Earth boys did like girls with bigger busts. That was why Robin had walked out on her even after she had called him. That was why he had left. He didn't like her after all. Perhaps he had found some fan girl like Cyborg and Beast Boy had suggested.

Her tears slid down her cheeks to her chin before falling down onto the bed creating a small wet spot. Star slowly put back on her bra and T-shirt before slowly making her way to Raven's room. In her teary state Star didn't notice that for once Tear was not guarding Raven's door.

Raven wasn't very happy to be awakened by a sobbing and blubbering Starfire who climbed into Raven's bed and cried in her lap. Raven disliked that fact she was in her PJs but without any real options just sat there groggily stroking Starfire's hair and occasionally murmuring things to try and calm the girl down. After several long minutes Starfire's crying simmered down and Raven was able to get a brief explanation out of the alien girl.

"Wait a minute. You are saying that you called Robin, took off your bra and he just left the room without saying a word?" Raven recapped to make sure she got the story right.

A wail and a new wave of tears from Starfire answered the question.

'Great, just great. What kind of advice can I give her now? Robin must have had something on his mind to distract him or else he's gay. ' Raven picked the first one because she had seen Robin with Starfire and he was nowhere near the other side of the road. 'But how do you ignore a half naked girl in your room? Well she has been in his room like that for over a month now but still.' Raven thought given Starfire a once over.

Starfire was lying across the bed, her flowing red hair at her back and in disarray. The T-shirt that Starfire wore was Robin's, only went down to mid thigh, and displayed a lot of Starfire's well-shaped curves. Raven had to admit she was a tad bit jealous of her alien friend. Given that fact that Demon blood didn't help her beauty genes and that she was 6 months younger Raven didn't quite have the curves or bust of Star. Her own grayish completion paled when Raven compared hers to Starfire milky white skin. He hair was short cut and a most unusual purple to Star's long silky red locks. Star's emerald green eyes were a brilliant contrast to her hair while Raven was stuck with deep purple orbs that merely repeat the color of her hair. More defined feminine features also stood out between the two girls and Raven allowed herself to feel a little bit jealous before squashing the feeling. She had had noticed the lack of things blowing up of late but still she didn't want to go overboard just in case.

"Star?"

Starfire nodded her head in Raven's lap to let her know that she was listening and had not nodded off to sleep.

"I think that Robin just had something on his mind when he walked out. I'm sure he wouldn't have walked out if it wasn't very important." Raven offered as an explanation.

"What could be more important than me?" Starfire asked in a trembling voice. The question was more to herself instead of Raven but Raven did see two things in the inquiry. First that Star was a bit full of herself and secondly something must have been deadly important for Robin to walk out on Starfire.

"I don't know but we'll figure that out in the morning. I suppose you want to spend the night here right?" Raven asked knowing the answer in advance.

Starfire nodded. "My things are all in Robin's room but… I can move them back to my room tomorrow."

"So you're breaking up with Robin?" Raven asked, her monotone ever present.

Starfire nodded slowly.

'Oh Lord, she is worse at this then I am.' "Look, Star, I know it's your choice and all but if you do that you'll crush Robin as well as yourself. Guys are stupid creatures and we girls have to be patient with them. Besides I'm sure that if something wasn't bothering him you two would be in your room…doing what you do." Raven said trying to convince Starfire that leaving Robin would be a stupid thing.

"Thank you for your words, friend Raven, but I am sure he would like to have another girl with bigger breasts." Starfire mumbled.

Raven rolled her eyes into the back of her head. She didn't know why Starfire thought that bust size was the only thing that kept a man but it seemed imbedded in her that her own chest was too small and thus Robin had walked out on her. Somehow this weird thinking made a little sense and that small strand of sense was all Starfire needed to convince herself it was true.

The Battle of Broken Wall, why had he brought that up? All the pain and memories had come flooding back when he mentioned it. Even so Tear had to smile at the memory. THAT had been a battle, a real battle. He had proved that Tanar'ri were indeed stronger then ArchAngels once and for all by holding the line. Standing on the roof of the Teen Titan Tower in the rain Tear looked back at the turning point of his life.

_The field was barren having been wiped clean of all life, pitted with holes, strewn with bodies and the stench of death filled the air. Tir'eir surveyed the field once more. The fight with the Delvav had raged for 2 years with Demonic forces taking the most casualties. The Heavens had no admitted that the plane was under siege until one of their cities had fallen unexpectedly. Even so Angelic forces had grown soft being benevolent guardians doing jobs a boy with a stick could do instead of constantly testing its warriors and keeping them battle ready._

_The losses were staggering. Entire battalions of imps would be lost in each encounter, legions of devils and lesser demons as well. Baalor casualties were so high that they had to be taken out of the front line for breeding purposes. The Five Hands, the White, Black, Blue, Purple, and Red, had been cut down to just the Red. That fact alone proved how grave a threat this was. The greatest of the Tanar'ri had been wiped out; something so hard to do it demoralized the troops that didn't help matters. At this stage in the fight the Nine Hells was already on one knee, a shadow of its former might and the enemy was trying to cross the river Styx._

_It was on the far bank that Hell would make its last fielded defense. If the line faltered Hell would not have the manpower to do anything but guerilla warfare after wards._

_Tir'eir looked to his right and then his left. On both sides of him were angels, not demons, standing in the center of the line. That was how depleted Hell was, being forced to ask for troops to defend its home territory. That fact fueled Tir'eir anger and despair. Tir'eir stood his ground as the enemy charged him, the giant beings surging forwards in wave attacks. Tir'eir used his rage and despair to fuel him to do the terrible things he did on that field that day._

This part of Tear's memory was vague at best. Tear knew that he was angry that Trigon was not defending his realm against aggressors, his pride hurt by the fact that the Hells needed help to defend itself, or his homeland. Tear was fighting so desperately to guard his secret, a secret that was given to him 18 months ago at San Calro; the Angelic city that fell to the Delvavic invasion.

_The city had been attacked at night and the fires that ravaged the city lit it up like a candle. Tir'eir had been part of a fast response team to battle the Delvavs where every they struck and in the burning city Tir'eir did just that._

_After dispatching a group of humanoid Delvav and their insect mounts Tir'eir heard the screaming of a woman. Racing to the location of the cry Tir'eir saw a group of Delvav mercilessly stabbing a female angel to death. Despite his swift action Tir'eir had been too late to save the woman. He tried to comfort the dying woman and when he came closer to her Tir'eir could see that she had a white bundle in her arms. The woman gave Tir'eir a desperate pleading look and nudged the bundle towards him. Cautiously Tir'ier picked up the bundle and saw a sleeping child inside the white clothe. Suddenly understanding Tir'eir nodded his head and the woman died with a faint smile on her lips._

The child was a golden hair, blue crystal eyed girl that Tir'eir named Maria. Since she was of Angelic birth her existence was a very sensitive secret that only Jacob, Tir'eir most trusted knew about the child. It was that child that had made Tir'eir so ferociously at Broken Wall. Even when the line on both sides of him had wavered Tir'eir didn't take a step backwards.

_The field was littered with bodies hacked to various bits and pieces. Tir'eir was one of the few standing on the blood stained soil. The enemy and their main camp had been decimated even though the Angelic forces had retreated. Tir'eir looked at the destruction around him and wondered why he was still alive and victorious. He couldn't remember how he had managed to fight his way to the enemy camp or why the enemy had retreated. Surveying the carnage on the field Tir'eir tried to explain to himself why he was still breathing since his memory failed him of what had happened during the battle itself. Then it hit him like a clubbing blow. The reason he had fought so hard had been because of Maria, the little angel who called him father. Like Maria's mother Tir'eir had been willing, deep down inside, to defend his "daughter" that he had battled so recklessly and savagely he had frightened the Delvav enemy. _

_This realization made Tir'eir suddenly aware of the smell of death, the carnage, the now red River Styx, the gore of battle for the first time in his life. For the first time he saw the horrors of war and it's root, Evil. Tir'eir didn't want to be apart of the mindless killing and other acts of savagery the Hells readily promoted. _

It had been on that field that his own wall of illusions had been broken and the true images of the world were allowed in. It was there Tir'eir realized the Evil was not this ugly thing but something else. In the setting sun Tir'eir vowed to remark Evil and thus launched his rebellion against Trigon and the Nine Hells.

A/N:

6 long pages. Happy people?! Well at least you can see why I haven't update until now. The title of last chapter was "This is my life."

**Dark Shadow 31:** Thanks for the offer but my sister also is into that sort of thing so I'll be asking her mainly if at all. You are right, I'm not the kind that like to get help but if you, or anyone else for that matter, had good facts or data on the Heavens I would like that. Mostly for the new OC Maria. Thanks again.

**AnimeHimeko:** Thanks for your comment about the blandness of the guys reactions. I knew something was missing from that last chapter. I hope I've managed to recover that one. Thanks also for the comment about the girl talk thing. Being a guy I wouldn't know any of that stuff, naturally. I see you are for more Robin and Starfire (like most people. Why do they all demand that?) and I most likely will have to post a chapter or two about them at the adult site since I'm pretty near the limit here.

**BlackShield:** Again thank you for pointing out my lame reactions I gave the team. I was going for more of "the team was silent with aww" instead of "the team was silence with drool running down the sides of their mouths." Oh well, I hope I've recovered adequately. Thanks for the comment about Tear. I knew that OCs were sort of over done but I could see no other character for Raven in this fic. Plus I was tired of seeing people writing as if Rave's life was bottom of the barrel so I made an OC who's life, I hope it is being conveyed, is even deeper down the barrel then Raven. Besides Raven moaning and groaning all the time in monotone in all the other fics about how she can't do things is boring to me. Vida means life.

**DeMoN tAiNtEd: **Thanks for the comment on Tear and to be honest I had forgotten about Raven's reaction to intense emotions. I saw the episode you were referring to just last night and I see your point. In defense I would like to point out in "La noche muy loca de Starfire y Robin" we all see the reaction of Raven getting mad at Tear. I have hinted at a possible reason to explain the missing explosions and now that you have reminded me I shall have them return in accordance with my reworked plot.

To everyone thank you for the reviews that pushed the total to 55. To think that this was just going to be a dead fic due to lack of interest. It is nice to see I have a growing fan base and that people actually have been following me for a while regardless of what I was writing. Thanks for the support, hope you enjoyed the chapter and REVIEW! **The real question is this; would you like to see either BB or Cyborg paired up with my new OC? No, yes and who?** By and by the title of the chapter roughly translates out to "Never, I'd prefer to go to Hell before I'm going to say 'I love you.'"

LockDown over and out…


	16. Olvidarás me

Olvidarás me

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all made their way to Raven's room. Despite the late hour the boys felt that Raven was the only one that could do anything about Tear and that Tear had to go. Robin banged his fist on Raven's door, he knew he would have to be firm in order to stand up to a not so pleased Raven and this was why he was over doing the mob leader act.

The gray door cracked open far enough for Raven to appear in the doorway, lilac hair somewhat messy, baggy black T-shirt that was leaning to the right too much exposing a white bra strap and shoulder, eyes set on Robin in a death glare. Unbeknown to the boys was that Raven had finally quieted Starfire down and had just fallen asleep. Awakening Raven once again made her very irritable and the death glare she gave Robin would have stopped anyone cold.

"What?" Raven snapped. She was not getting the sleep she wanted and was making that known.

Robin with a purpose became Robin please don't hurt me. "Umm…Me and the guys were thinking and eh…"

"Are you just going to stand there all night making noises or will you actually say something important?" Raven said leaning towards Robin who couldn't help but take a step back. Cyborg and Beast Boy followed suit even though they had Robin as a human shield between a pissed Raven and themselves.

"We want you to talk to Tear and get rid of him somehow." Robin told Raven.

Raven gave Robin a look that said that that was a very lame excuse for waking her up. "Why?" Raven asked.

"Well he's a killer, cold hearted killer, too secretive, arrogant, and a rapist. for a few reasons." Robin responded.

Raven thought for a moment. Having breakfast in bed was a nice perk, he was a treasure vault of demonic information, and he did have a way of making those few days pass easier. On the other hand he was arrogant, had embarrassed her publicly and privately numerous times and a very cold person overall. Robin's late point sent shivers down Raven's spine when she remembered the little incident she had had with him during her period. Though he never did anything to her Raven had been truly terrified by the experience though she hid it as usual.

"Fine." Raven replied before shutting her door. Raven's thinking was that she could do it in the morning once she had gotten some sleep.

The boys, feeling that they had accomplished something all, went to their rooms to get some rest themselves. Robin crawled into his bed, gave his clock, which read 3:00 AM, a glance, and proceeded to drift off into slumber land not noticing that his partner was for once not with him in bed.

Tear stood unalarmed as a Gate opened up on the wet Titan Tower roof. The purple and blue flames flickered in the rain as two figures came through it. One was an elderly looking man, his age clearly shown on his otherwise sharp features and baldhead. He was dressed in a proper suit and seemed quite unconcerned about his own clothes getting wet as he held an umbrella over the other person. In his other hand was a silver briefcase.

The other was a young woman clothed in white flowing robes. Her shoulder length golden locks and blue eyes were her most apparent feature save for the two wings attached to her shoulders, one on each side. The wings were large and folded as they were now, covered her entire back.

The Gate closed as the girl ran through the rain and embracing Tear.

"I've missed you father." The girl told Tear who hugged her back.

"I've missed you too, Maria." Said replied before kissing the top of her head.

The other man shook his head at the girl before calmly walking over and placing the umbrella over Tear and Maria.

"Good to see you too Jacob." Tear said to the older looking man.

"As it is to see you, my Lord." Jacob replied in a matter of fact voice.

Tear smiled a genuine smile. Jacob was his usual formal self despite all of the centuries the two had known each other.

"Well let's have a look at you Maria. It's been a while since I've seen you last." Tear said as he gently pried his daughter's arms away from his torso.

Maria took a few steps back and turned around a few times. She was sporting a new hairstyle with her hair in a high ponytail; her wings had gotten bigger, and she was taller. In fact everything had about her had grown as could be expected with the passage of time. A decade wasn't a great stretch of time but still long enough for some changes to have occurred. Tear could see that his daughter was beginning to develop her womanly curves and that he would soon have his hands full with keeping would be suitors at bay. Of course his name and reputation would help somewhat in that field but some beings would go to great lengths to just date an angel. They were, after all, the pinnacle of beauty on this plane.

"My how you have grown, Maria. You look more like your mother with each passing decade." Tear told his daughter who showed a tint of pink on her fair checks. "Come, let's get you out of the rain and into bed. You must be tired from the journey." Tear said motioning his daughter to follow him. Maria skipped next to her father and hung onto his arm as he led Jacob and her out of the rain into the Teen Tower.

"This will be your room. Jacob, you can take the one next door. Why don't you get ready for be Maria while I talk with Jacob?" Tear suggested to his daughter who whisked into her room quite happily.

"She's grown." Tear said to himself.

"Indeed sir, a decade does that. May I inquire as to what alias you are chosen this time?" Jacob asked.

"They call me Tear though they know my name."

Jacob raised an eyebrow for this was a most unusual situation if the habitants of the Tower knew his master's name.

"There are five of them, Robin; their leader, Starfire; his alien lover, Cyborg; a large half-human half-robot, Beast Boy; a shape shifter, and Raven. She is Di'Candra."

"So she is real after all." Jacob commented.

"You doubted?"

"Rumors suggested that she was just a girl, a Goth as it were, no more." Jacob explained.

"Her powers have yet to manifest in ways other than dark energy. She even has trouble controlling that source of power. Perhaps Maria could teach her how to properly use her powers. Dark energy is not all to different from light energy is it?"

"Only as much as different as home and here but she can teach her." Jacob replied.

"Good. Speaking of which, how is the home front and what prompted this sudden visit?" Tear asked.

"Your plot was uncovered. A coup was thrown and only a few stayed loyal to your image of Evil. Most have sided with Telir. The servants put up a defense while I got your daughter out. Having nowhere to go we tracked you down." Jacob said gravely.

"How long ago?" Tear asked urgently.

"The attack on your manor came 48 hours ago. That's how long it took us to find you with the directions you had given me. They can't be all that far behind if they followed us." Jacob told Tear.

"They won't have followed you. Telir would have used this swing in momentum to try and break the seals on the throne. With this much support my wards will not hold long. Once he has the Throne of Blood in his possession he will be the ruler of the Hells. I will be a rebel once more. I will need allies to stem the tides once Telir unleashes his forces to remake this part of the plane." Tear muttered half to Jacob and half to himself. Looking at Jacob Tear spoke swiftly, "Time will be short. Shore up wards and other defenses here. I'll go and to find support where I can. With luck they will track me down instead of Maria and I can battle unhindered. I'll keep in touch but should I skip a contact assume I've fallen. Should that happen get Maria someplace safe, wherever that may be."

"As you wish my lord. However I shall remind you of the fight you owe me." Jacob stated serious but ended with a light note in his voice.

"At the Pillars old friend, at the Pillars." Tear smiled while responding to the age-old joke between them. Then he vanished into darkness.

The clouds of last nights showers cleared and the sun shown in through Raven's windows onto her face. Not wanting to wake up Raven stayed half asleep while the rest of her thought over what Robin had told her last night. He did have some good points about Tear; he was a demon after all and coldly admitted to doing a lot of heinous crimes and that seemed a good reason to get rid of him. Naturally Robin's concern for Starfire came into play but Raven had her own reasons to keep the secretive figure around.

He was a wealth of knowledge she could tap into if she could only figure out how. Tear could tell Raven about herself and her tainted heritage, all Raven had to do was to find a way of getting the information out of him. Tear also had a way of making Raven feel important to him and Raven liked being important to someone. Tear may have just needed her for his political agenda but at least he treated her nicely, most of the time, and made her feel wanted. That was something that Raven had never felt before, the feeling of being needed and important. She had joined the Teen Titans in hope (as little as she afforded herself) to finding that feeling but she turned out as expected; an outcast in a group of outcasts. True, Raven was friends with the team but it wasn't the same. She was half demon and Raven was sure that if Tear, a full blood, went she would be next. She had the least control over her powers and was the Devil's own after.

In the end Raven decided to let Robin take care of his problem with Tear. Raven smiled wearily to herself, the thought of Robin, the team's short but very able leader, throwing out a 5,000 year old Demon would be difficult but Raven decided it would be even pay for all the girl things she had had to explain to Starfire.

Thinking of the redhead Raven remembered that Starfire had spent the night in her room. A quick reach back had Raven's hand smacking Starfire in the face which caused the rudely awaken girl to scream. Out of surprise Raven screamed as well, Star's sudden movement and noise scaring her.

Raven's bedside lamp exploded.

Starfire screamed again. Raven screamed again.

Her mirror shattered scattering glass everywhere. More screaming ensued. Fairly quickly everything in Raven's room was appeared to be destroyed and the doorway was filled with 5 faces looking at the two girls as they sat on Raven's bed clinging to each other.

A/N: Ok I know that this is short for the time I've been absent but I had to take a break lest I would have cracked myself. The end of the first quarter swung around the tests came fast and furious. Wednesday I had 3 tests alone. Well I've had my first school break (first in 8 bloody weeks) so I'm composed once more and you can expect regular updates. I've planned things out and for those of you that are piping about Robin and Star they will be fixed really quickly so stayed tuned. For those that wanted more action between Tear and Raven that is coming two but not for a pair of chapters or so. The title for this chapter is "You will forget me." I've notice no one notice my math error in Chapter 14. I had to which some dates to make things work out right because if things stayed how they were Tear would have never have fought in Broken Wall, he wasn't even born yet! And a HUGE THANKS to everyone for pushing this thing over the 60 mark! does little happy dance I'm done now. **RR!**

**D-I-WaRrIa:** You seem to be a regular reviewer and I appreciate that. Yes Robin is an idiot; he is just 16 after all. And Star, poor Star, she doesn't know how things are on our crazy planet and love is probably the craziest thing we have. So she feels she has to compete on Earth terms in order to get Robin and naturally BB and Cyborg aren't helping as you can see. Yeah Raven should follow her own advice but she's Raven, remember? She can't show emotion (or at least very little) or else things go BOOM! Look at her room now. And to your final question about the plot, here's a little known fact; in the movie Casablanca the writers didn't know what they were going to do for the last few scenes and wrote it all up on the spot. In other words I just sit down and type with a few vague scenes I want to get to. How I get there is anyone's guess.

**BlackShield:** Another faithful reviewer. Thanks for the review and hope the chapter(as terrible as it is) was worth the wait.

**Terra Basher:** As fore mentioned Robin and Star aren't being broken up and will be fixed really soon. They're my fav couple on the show.

**Serena 10467:** As posted on the summary Tear is my OC paired with Raven despite an age gap of 5001 years. That will all come to pass in time. I have a very (hopefully I can pull it off) fluffy scene planned. I just have to get there… I couldn't bring myself to break up Star and Robin so I guess Cyborg and BB can live. Besides I have plans for Cyborg… Could you please use capitals in your next review? I love getting them but it's a tad bit hard to read things that are all strung together. Thanks.

**Mareigurl:** Glad that you like the story, hope you keep reading and reviewing. This will sound stupid but what is Dante's Inferno?

**Voltor:** You're right; this is just the beginning...


	17. ¿Qué es malo? ¿Qué es bien? ¿Por qué?

¿Qué es malo? ¿Qué es bien? ¿Por qué?

In an instant Robin was on the bed hugging Starfire's head to his chest and stroking her hair trying to calm her down. Starfire hung onto Robin with equal vigor. Naturally there was no one for Raven but she had regained her composure. Taking a look around her room Raven could see she would be shopping again. Her dresser was busted open, a few articles of clothing scattered around the room, vanity mirror shattered, what little make up she had was a mysterious goo.

Looking around the room Raven's eye catch onto the fact that there were 7 people in the room or by the door. Robin and Star were on the bed with her; Robin muttering soothing words and kissing Star's forehead while Star returned the hug. Beast Boy looking around the room and trying very hard not to laugh. However the smirk he wore betrayed him and earned him a very harsh glare from Raven that promptly wiped the smirk off his green face. Cyborg was staring, jaw swinging and eyes bulging, at one of the strangers.

She stood about 1.6m (5' 4") and in Raven's estimate her slim frame weighed no more then 45kg (100 lbs). Long wavy golden locks of hair went down to the small of the girl's back and her crystal blue eyes only added to Cyborg's gawking. Despite have a light frame and flowing white robes it was clear that the girl had meat in all the right places making her nothing short of an angel on earth.

Pretty soon all the guys were staring at the girl; Robin included until Star brought him crashing back to earth with a well-placed elbow in the solarplex that sent Robin bowling over and off the bed. With that Starfire turned up her nose and promptly walked out, Robin in close pursuit, both totally oblivious to the new comers.

While all of this was going, Robin and Star leaving and the eggheads staring at the girl who had sought refuge behind other stranger, Raven took the time look at the other person. He was well dressed in a black suit, jet-black hair with hints of gray showing, dark brown eyes and bronze hands. He stood at 2m (6' 1") making it quite easy for the girl to hide behind his big frame.

"You must be Master Cyborg." The man said giving the totally brain washed Cyborg a small nod. "You must be Master Beast Boy." BB was in the same state as Cyborg and didn't do anything but stand there like his robotic companion.

"And you are?" Rave asked. Realizing she in her nightclothes Raven had wrapped her blanket around herself.

"You must be the Di'Candra. Master Tir'eir told me to introduce myself as Jacob." Jacob said with a deep bow. After straightening himself Jacob cleared his throat loudly and looked over his shoulder down at the girl behind him. She turned red; obviously embarrassed about something. After taking a moment to compose herself the girl came into view once again. She looked at Raven a moment and cocked her head to the side. "Huh." was all she said.

"What?" Raven said in monotone. She knew she had to keep things under control because of a very simple fact. Her emotions surfacing causes damage to everything and whatever had caused that short month long lull was no longer there. Whatever had allowed her to show emotion without destroying everything in the immediate vicinity had disappeared.

"For being someone so important I somehow expected you to be…" The girl trailed off.

"To be what? Older? Prettier? What?" Raven's reply was all in monotone but in the bathroom the sound of glass cracking could be heard.

Jacob cleared his throat once more and gave the girl a stern look.

"Just different somehow. You're actually prettier then I imagined you but shorter then I expected especially because of you heritage." The girl said thoughtfully.

"Maria!" Jacob said loudly. This seemed to bring the two eggheads out of their trances as they looked disapprovingly at Jacob.

"What? It's true. His human disguise was over 2 meters (6 feet) according to father and she looks to be my height!" Maria said defending herself.

Jacob rolled his eyes in defeat. "Very well Maria. You will clean this room while you and Di'Candra get acquainted. I will fetch you for breakfast. Gentlemen." Jacob said looking first at Maria who pouted at being forced to do work and then at BB and Cyborg who walked out of the room under the gaze of Jacob who closed the door after himself.

"Star wait!" Robin yelled as he chased Starfire down the halls of the Teen Tower. Star had started out walking but now she was flying to try and get away from Robin who was running flat out just to keep in sight of her. Robin finally managed to catch Starfire's hand in a desperate lunge that sent the two teens crashing to the floor. When the dust settled Robin found himself lying on top of Starfire.

"Star, are you ok?" Robin asked.

Star responded by trying to throw Robin off of herself but Robin pinned her down with his weight.

Starfire looked directly into Robin's eyes before replying. She replied without even bothering to hide the hurt and venom in her voice. "You like her don't you?"

'Why are girls like this?' Robin asked himself. "I swear I'ven't seen her before. How can I like her?"

"I was there too. I saw you gawking like Cyborg and Beast Boy. You like because she has longer hair then me. Because she has bigger breasts then I do. Because she's prettier then I am. Don't deny it Robin!" Starfired yelled at Robin.

Robin sat up and tore off his facemask before bringing his face so close to Star's their noses were touching. "Who ever said she had longer hair, bigger breasts or that she was prettier then you are? Star…You are the most beautiful girl I know and I really li… No, I love you Starfire. I told you only you and I meant it." Robin watched Starfire's eyes for a reaction but he was caught off guard when Starfire suddenly smashed her lips against his in a fierce kiss. The Boy Wonder was so taken by surprise it took him a moment to realize that Starfire had flipped them around so that she was on top of him. Starfire broke the kiss only long enough for the two to catch their breaths and to mutter, "I love you too."

"So you are Maria?" Raven asked the girl.

"Yeah. According to Jacob father wants me to teach you to control Dark Energy." Maria said as if it would be a boring task. That got on Raven's nerves. Tear had the gall to get her an instructor, something she was both happy and angry to have, and Maria made it sound as if the task of teaching her was beneath her.

"Hey, I have it under control." Raven said as something broke in her bathroom.

"No you don't. But there's a problem." Maria pointed out.

"What's the problem?" Raven asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"This." Immediately things began to repair themselves, bathed in a white glow, and in no time the room looked as if nothing had happened. "I think you can see that I have control of White Energy, which is naturally the opposite of Dark Energy, and my control of Dark Energy isn't that great either." Maria explained as she sat down on the bed next to Raven.

"I see." Was Raven's reply. Not really thinking Raven shed the blanket she had around herself so that she could bring her hands up in order to rest her chin in her palms.

While this was going on Maria remained silent and just studied Raven. Raven was exactly as Father had said she was like but he had said understatements in just about everything he had told her.

After several minutes of silence Raven noticed that Maria was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing except you're everything father said you were, only more. I could see why he takes a liking to you but let me warn you now." Maria started out nice but now she was all dead serious and wagging a finger at Raven. "I never knew my mother but she must have been a very strong woman in order to hold on to father. I hope you can live up to that standard because Princess or not, if you hurt him I will hunt you down and hurt YOU. He's been through enough pain already and I don't want him to suffer any more then can be helped. Understand me?" Maria said staring Raven down.

"Believe me. It won't be an issue. He doesn't like me and I don't like him. Besides even if I did it could never happen because of my powers." Raven replied staring directly back at Maria.

"It's not a power or something grand and special. Everyone one in the Hells can wield Dark Energy. You just don't have control of it. And why wouldn't you like father anyway? What do you have against him?" Maria asked acting superior in everyway she could.

"He's silent, brooding, moody, a killer, a rapist, and a cold hearted bastard." Raven said laying her case out rather proudly.

"According to father you are exactly all of those minus the killer and rapist parts. I can see why he likes you though. You're feisty and stubborn just like he is." This time Maria's voice went from hard to soft and she even ended with a smile. "You are young though." She added thoughtfully at the end.

"Hey, I'm 16 thank you very much. Just how are you?" Raven retorted.

"I'll be 500 in a few weeks." Maria answered off handedly.

Raven actually let her jaw slacken as she stared at Maria in disbelief. A rat-tat-tat at the door let Maria and Raven know that is was time for breakfast.

"Come on now it's not that old. Father is going on 5017 this year." Maria said as she got up. "I like your nightgown." Maria said off subject. After another pause and glance up and down Raven, Maria made one last comment, "I can see why he likes you." before leaving Raven to her thoughts.

'Was Maria hinting that Tear likes me? No she blatantly said that he likes me. But why would he like me? I'm short, stubborn, have purple eyes and hair and am lacking in defined feminine features. I can't show emotion because I don't have control of my powers and. Wait, since when was I ever so worried about all of this?' Raven thought to herself. A voice in the back of her head answered her, "_Because you like him…_"__

The breakfast table was different with Maria there. There was suddenly someone for Raven to talk to and Maria had a lot of the answers she wanted. The eggheads were noisy as usual though Raven did notice both boys stealing glances at Maria from time to time. Robin and Star were late to breakfast but the hickey on Star's neck, along with Robin's hair that was somehow messier, explained it all and life went on.

"So you are telling me Jacob just whisked you off in the middle of the night and you came here?" Raven asked finding Maria's story a little hard to believe. Apparently Maria had gone to bed three nights ago only to be awakened and herded into a Gate, a gateway that connected the Hells to the surface world.

"Just as surely as those two can eat everything Jacob is making." Maria said pointing to the two boys as they steadily out ate the other four at the table. "How do they eat so much and not get fat?"

"Strict work out program and we're mostly busy fighting bad guys, catching robbers and sending criminals to jail. It keeps them in shape." Raven explained.

"Why not kill them?" Maria said as she took a bite of her pancake.

All conversation at the table stopped dead and everyone looked at her in horror at what she had suggested.

"What? You are telling me no one has even thought of doing that before?" Maria asked the group shocked that they were all appalled at the suggestion of bloodshed. Only Jacob continued making pancakes as if nothing was happening.

"You can't be serious. Killing a criminal would make us no better then they are!" Robin yelled at Maria who just took another bite of her pancake and chewed thoughtfully.

"Don't they just get out and cause more trouble if you put them in jail?" Maria asked.

"And we catch them again. That's our job." Starfire cut in after placing her hand on Robin's arm to calm him down.

"I get it." Maria said with a knowing smile. Everyone could see that she was truly Tear's daughter because of the irritating smile. "You're all afraid."

"Hey! We've protected this city from super villains and fought…" Cyborg snapped his fingers trying to think of a name. "Help me out guys. Those big red guys…"

"Baalors." Raven offered totally unimpressed with Cyborg's memory. You would think that a giant gigabyte hard drive would have been installed in him or something.

"Baalors?" Maria asked her head cocked to the side as she gave Cyborg a curious look. Her big blue eyes immediately took all the tension out of the air and Cybrog relaxed, as did everyone else at the table.

"Powerful Demon, Maria. You should know that with all the demonic tomes you read." Jacob said in a neutral tone common of all butlers. Maria glared at him, her ploy to play innocent ruined.

"I know. Class B Type XIX subcategory Y. Impressive but not very if you know how to kill them." Maria said showing off her knowledge of unholy creatures.

Having Maria looking down on the Titans was all Robin could stand. He jumped up, pushing his chair back in the process, and slammed both hands on the table. Before he could say anything Maria spoke first. "If you killed all the criminals you would end crime for good, but you don't want to do that because then you would be out of jobs and people would forget you. No one likes to be forgotten."

The bluntness and truth in Maria's statement left Robin's jaw flapping open and shut without anything coming out of it. It was Star that came to Robin's rescue. "But if we just killed them then it would make us no better then they are." Robin allowed himself a smile for Starfire. She was really coming out of shell ever since she had been with him.

"No it just proves you're all gutless. Survival of the fittest is a rule of nature on all the planes. You let the weak live and soon the many weak can overwhelm the few strong." Maria replied rather philosophically.

"Enough Maria. Your father doesn't want you debating good and evil with our hosts. You are to teach Di'Candra how to master or at least control Dark Energy on top of your other duties and studies." Jacob said stopping the argument. "Besides there are also the matters of your birthday this year among other things to be done."

Maria rolled her eyes and groaned. It was evident that she didn't like having to do all the things that Jacob had just dictated. "Aww come on Jacob. I only have two weeks to my birthday. Can't I have a break?" Maria said battering her big blue eyes at Jacob. Clearly she had tried this many a time prior to this and the two were on very friendly terms because all she got was a spoonful of pancake mix in the face. This won instant laughter all around and even Raven smiled at the cost of a glass's existence.

"You just wait until father gets back." Maria started.

"And he'll tell me that I should have used the entire bowl." Jacob finished. "Now get cleaned up and start you lessons with Di'Candra. Two hours."

"Come along princess." Maria said cleaning her face with a single wipe of her face and flash of white.

"I have a name and it's Raven." Raven told Maria. She didn't want more people calling her something she didn't even know the meaning of.

"Fine then, come along Di'Candra or Princess Morning Star or Princess Raven whichever you prefer." Maria said with a deep curtsy.

"Just Raven."

"Fine."

"Just how do you know how to help Raven and all that stuff about Demons?" Cyborg called after the two girls as they left the kitchen.

"Maria turned around and walked backwards. "Hey, when you're going on 500 you're expected to know some things!"

Everyone in the room just stared at the hallway the girls had disappeared down. After a few moments Robin sat down and since he had pushed his chair back earlier he went crashing to the floor and was soon being tended to by a worried Starfire.

"She's pulling our legs, right?" Cyborg asked Jacob.

"Master Tir'eir is going on 5017, I'm going to be 3035 and I can assure you that Maria is going to be 500. I've attended all the previous 499 birthdays." Jacob told the Titans.

Beast Boy fell out of his chair having fainted. He had been in the middle of taking a bite and even in his fainted state he clutched onto his fork in death grip. Even unconscious Beast Boy was very protective of his food.

"So you're like the family butler?" Cyborg asked Jacob. With Beast Boy no longer with them and Robin and Starfire had disappeared someplace leaving really just Cyborg to interrogate the new visitor.

"That would be a kind way of putting it." Jacob said but offered no further explanation. "If you'll excuse me Master Cybrog."

"Cyborg is fine. I'm pretty sure the other guys would like you just calling us by name without the titles."

"Very well, I have things to attend to."

A/N: Another 6 pages done. I seem to be only getting 8 reviews per chapter, so sad. Oh well, at least I get the reviews. You guys are lucky I don't believe in demanding a certain amount of reviews before I update. I was looking over my profile and looking over the following I've developed and I believe it is safe to say the _Benevolent Evil_ has racked up more people then My Recess Fic; _Love Heals All Wounds_. Looking at the new comers I've noticed that some of you say you are devoted fans of TT which is all good and fine but a chunk of you also are Harry Potter fans; either in combination or just HP fans only. I'm just curious as to why you're reading something so far off from Rowlings works? Anyway tell me what you guys think of Maria and Jacob. **RR!** Title for this chapter is "What is evil? What is good? Why?" Anyone care to answer those? Come on, I dare you…

**The Next Political Dynasty: **Haven't seen you in a while. How are things? You talked with Vicki lately? Thanks for the review.

**LNM:** You're right this could be a while and I have no definite number of chapters that I will write. It will flow as it always has with me and we will both have to wait and see.

**BlackShield: **Indeed you are faithful to many a fancy or fair fic. I'll keep my word about Tear and Raven and must say I think you and everyone else missed the entire point of my last chapter. Necesitas leer capitulo 16 de nuevo. (You need to reread the chapter!) Learning español, huh? Good language to learn and it is the easiest of the Romance Languages.

**RedMarch:** I've been there before. You get sucked into this really great fic and then all of the sudden the next chapter button is no longer there. That really sucks but I've updated so there's one more button to push! And yes Raven and Tear fluff will be coming up, if anyone out there can imagine Tear AND Raven being all warm and fuzzy to each other, though it's a bit off. I've a few things that have to happen but it's coming.

LockDown over and out…

Hey I just got Review #75! WOOOOOHOOOOO!!!!!! And yes **Voltor** I'm writing a bloody novel! But hey you're reading it so it must be worth my time to read it.


	18. Hijas de los Diablos

Hijas de los Diablos

"So you studied about Demons?" Raven asked to break the uneasy silence. Maria's threat along with her age and the fact that she was Tir'eir daughter made her a daunting instructor.

"Yeah, I learned Infernal and took to reading. Now and again I can get father to talk to me in Infernal but he prefers Common. But I've been studying about the Nine Hells and its creatures for centuries." Maria said. "All behind Jacob's and father's backs. Well father's back anyway. It's been easy to do since Jacob gets me the books and father isn't home a lot." Maria said rather sadly.

"What got you so interested in Infernal creatures?" Raven asked out of curiosity.

"Father. When I was younger he used to tell me all sorts of stories about the places he's been and the creatures he's seen… and killed…" Maria said the last bit under her breath but Raven still heard her.

"You don't approve of killing? From how you acted at the breakfast table I would think you supported it." Raven said dryly as she pointed out this hypocrisy to Maria.

"I support killing off the weak and the trouble makers. I just don't support father killing. Judging from all of your weak reactions I would say that none of you has killed so you wouldn't know what it does to a person." Maria said setting her position very firmly.

"And you have?" Raven countered. She wouldn't let Maria get away with acting like her father; all knowing and snobby.

Maria glared at Raven who stood her ground and glared back. "Personally, no. However I've seem what it's done to father I don't like it. It has changed him." Maria's tone changed to a soft and saddened one. "He's not the man he was before. He's harder, meaner, stronger, tougher, rougher. I know he's been doing it a long time and it's changed him. Jacob has told me that this is the case. Father is a very strong man but it changed him somehow. I can see it in his eyes sometimes; he's tired."

"Of killing?" Raven asked. Maria's concerned rambling had just opened up an entire side of Tear that had previously been hidden. It made seem Tear seem more real while at the same time reminded Raven of herself. She had not killed people but she was definitely all the times Maria had said because of her long internal struggle to control her power and emotions.

"Of everything. I know he just wants to retire to a peace but I know he can't." Maria told Raven in a sorrowful tone. "Even if I killed you this wouldn't end."

"What?!" Raven said sliding to the far side of the hallway as they continued to make their way to Raven's room.

"It wouldn't change anything." Maria continued without acknowledging the fact that Raven had moved away from her. "It's kind of ironic, isn't it? I mean you're so important to his plans and yet you really don't matter." Maria laughed wearily.

"What plans? How can someone be important and at the same time not be?" Raven asked frustrated that she didn't understand what Maria was talking about.

"Nothing. You don't need to know. Maybe I'll tell you later but it's not important. Oh good you're angry with me." Maria said merrily.

Raven just glared at the girl that was confusing her more and more.

"In order to control Dark energy you need to keep on thing in mind. That thing will be your focal point, your anchor. An emotion is easiest, for me anyway, in both types of Energies. You can use an emotion if you want or pick something else. Also don't try to command and have control your emotion but go with them. Ride the wave of emotions; they are the true source of power and control in the Energies." Maria told Raven.

"But things get destroyed when I show emotions." Raven told Maria.

"That's because you try to control them, master them. No one can conquer their emotions. They can get good at hiding or not showing them, like you and father, but no one can use Dark Energy and not show emotion. It would be like running without moving your knees. Frankly I'm amazed you haven't killed yourself." Maria told Raven.

"Hey, I have control of my powers!" Raven said as the light above them shattered.

"Oh you have good control for the restrictions you work within. I was talking about how you haven't killed yourself because you don't allow yourself emotions. It seems like you have a very depressing life is all." Maria said before she went skipping off around the corner leaving Raven to think things over.

Most of the "lessons" passed this way. Maria would begin to gleam some interesting facts about Tear or herself before giving Raven advice and disappearing from sight for several hours. Raven took the time to try and set the facts about Tear straight and to practice wielding her unruly powers. Over several weeks Raven could see, rather grudgingly, that she was having more control of her powers and having an easier time handling her emotions. Things only exploded when she got angry which normally happened when Maria would begin acting high and might when instructing her how to use Dark Energy.

"Everyone in the Underworld can use it." Maria would always taunt her. Raven wanted to snap back at her that most of them had help in figuring out how to control the black force but Maria had already told her that it was an inborn ability for most and the simplest form of magic known in the Hells. This fact would make Raven's blood boil and she was reminded of it every time the subject of Dark Energy came up. It would be then that something, mostly lights, would implode. Raven, being high blood as Maria would call her, would prove that she could control her powers even if it meant that she became even more snappy, withdrawn, and secluded from the world for the time being.

"So we have a deal then?" A cloaked man asked. He had a high collar that shrouded his face into shadow, his cloak perfectly hung on his shoulders giving him an authoritarian look despite his lack of height. He stood at one end of a plain wooden table. Another man stood at the other end, his one black eye to match the glowing red orbs of the cloaked man. The second man was dressed in black, armor plates decorating his body.

The second man picked up one of the many disks that were on the table. "Yes we have a deal. I will expect you to compile with me as per the agreement."

"Likewise." The cloaked replied before disappearing into thin air.

"Find and follow him. Contact the H.I.V.E. and assemble an assault team. I have a few plans." The second figure said to a black ninja who had been in the shadows the entire time before he began laughing. The second man left the room still laughing as his underling went to arrange the things he had been told to do.

Maria was a tolerated guest at best. She got along well with everyone just fine but she had a way of ticking everyone off. Once she had yelled at Starfire for asking so many questions and being so naïve causing the Tamarian girl to cry. Robin had come to Star's rescue giving her the comfort of his arms while he told Maria off. Maria then had the nerve to berate Robin for being too soft around Starfire which really got Robin off. Only Jacob's intervention kept the situation from escalating further.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were accused to being slack pigs, always eating and playing games. They simply ignored her; her beauty having lost its effect on them.

And then there was Raven. She received the most regular tongue-lashing but she would find some way to fire back at Maria from time to time. However Maria seemed to have all the right counters to Raven's retorts making Raven even more frustrated with her with each passing day. However in the back of her mind Raven knew that she would have to prove to Maria that she could control her powers despite being "a half-born high blood." Also for some reason Raven felt that if Maria didn't like her too much she could have some influence on Tear. Being the only child Raven figured Maria could wield a lot of influence.

His absence of late was noted and from time to time Raven found herself thinking of him, missing his smile, his dark eyes, him… Raven would never let herself dwell on Tear long but Maria had told her one thing that worried her. Even though Raven knew that Tear had found Maria and never had had a wife Raven knew that Maria was right in saying one thing; who ever had Tear's heart would have to be a very strong woman. Could she, a short half-breed girl, be strong enough for Tear to accept her?

Jacob, on the other hand, was a godsend in the Titan's point of view. Being a butler he was used to doing all sorts of things for Maria as well as cleaning, cooking, etc. The Tower was actually clean, top to bottom, because of him. There were no more loud morning arguments over who was cooking breakfast and what they were cooking; there were only arguments over what Jacob should cook at meals. These are arguments between Beast Boy and Cyborg were ignored by all and Jacob just made whatever he felt like making. All of his food was good since he had had "centuries of practice" in just about everything he did.

"Just how long have you been a butler?" Cyborg asked Jacob on morning through a mouthful of waffles.

"3005 years." Jacob replied.

"Damn that's a long time. Don't you ever get tired of it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I've been rather fortunate. Master Tir'eir is a very kind master and for one in my position it would be rather unwise to leave his service." Jacob replied monotonously.

Before any one could ask further questions the alarm went off.

"Sightings of red creatures at the mall! Titans, GO!" Robin yelled.

"I'm coming too!" Maria yelled stopping all the titans in their tracks. All eyes went to Robin since he was the decision maker.

"I know how to kill Infernal creatures." Maria plainly stated.

"Robin glared at Maria. "Don't expect us to baby-sit you. Move Titans!"

A/N: The title of this is "Daughters of the Devil." Hey 86 reviews, it's getting there. I would like to break 130 with this, only 44 reviews away from that. With some of the things I have planned I think I can get reactions out of the regulars and maybe snag a few non-regulars. Don't I make Maria such a pleasant little girl? Can anyone tell me what happened to Trigon off the top of their heads? Anyone?

**AnimeHimeko:** Yes the reaction was late but it was planned that way so that the guys would talk to Raven and see would realize a few things. Hopefully you can see that in chapters 16 and 17. Everything I write has a purpose though sometimes it will take a few chapters to understand why some things happened.

**meditaion6:** Thanks for reviewing. Yes Maria is "high maintenance" as you up. She's meant to be and she has her reasons. Just look back at the last chapter when she talks with Raven for the first time along with the interactions here. She has her reasons, everyone and everything has a reason.

**a reader:** Can I get a name or alias so that you are more then just this unknown reviewer? And yes they are old. I mention Tear's age several times before chapter 17, Maria as well. Jacob is old too but there is a reason for that.

**Voltor:** 40 chapters, I think I could make that depending how long I drag this out. Could be a long haul though with a RaeOc pairing. Demons don't love all that easily or well and Raven has her own issues though I've already remedied some of them if you and anyone has noticed.


	19. Tear, ¿Morirá?¿Vivirá?

Tear, ¿Morirá?¿Vivirá?

Tear, will he live or die?

The group got to the mall to find people running everywhere in panic. Some were taking advantage of the chaos to loot stores, others running and screaming mindlessly, but what really got the Titan's attention was the bloody scene in the middle of the mall. Bodies were torn into halves, arms here, legs there. A head, or its remains clung onto the side of the marble horse that stood in the center of the now red fountain. The team looked at the gory sight in disgust. All save Maria who looked in disgust at the Titans.

Everyone, including Raven, was paler then normal except for Beast Boy who managed to turn greener then normal. Cyborg grimaced at the dismembered bodies. Beast Boy turned very green before his breakfast came up. Starfire hid her face behind a curtain of red hair and the clef of Robin's neck while Robin hugged her to comfort her. The Boy Wonder was putting on a stone face though he lacked color. Raven was expressionless but for once it wasn't because she choose to be expressionless. This time around it was because she was seeing the carnage of death for herself and not through the romanticized window of a book. All that she had read from fascination and interest about the darkness of death had never shown her the horrors of it.

Laughter broke all the titans out of their shock. All eyes landed on Maria who was sitting atop the marble horse. "Look at you! Princess of the Hells and you look like you're about to loss you're breakfast!" Maria said pointing at Raven. "And the rest of you look like you don't understand what has happened here."

The group looked dumbfounded at Maria, still too shocked to retort to her taunts.

"Fine you babies. If you look around there is no one in the mall here. We have a bunch of devils running amok in the city. And all because you just stood there."

"What!? You mean you saw them and you didn't do anything about it?!" Robin snapped at the girl.

"I didn't see them but I can sense them." Maria said in a very bubble tone. "And here they come!" Maria giggled before flipping off the horse on to the ground.

She never landed on the ground.

Instead four massive white wings had sprouted from her back and she was floating a 10 cm (4 inches) off the ground. Her eyes glowed a blinding white, hair flying everywhere, as two white globes formed in her hands.

Quickly, far too quickly, the team was surrounded by a solid ring of devils. They all were as depicted in the books; red, horns, tails and pitchfork wielding. Each stood about 180 cm (6' 0"), was scantly clad and showed off muscular bodies.

"Go back home or we have to hurt you." Maria said in a very childish voice.

"Or what? You're gonna make us?" A devil called out from the throng. Laughter rippled through the crowd.

"Perhaps." Maria said with a cynical smile.

In a matter of mere seconds the fighting began. It was very one sided in the beginning. Maria had flown higher into the air and hurled a pair of white orbs into the mass of red. The orbs exploded killing several devils and wounding many more. Another pair of orbs flew into the throng, and another and another. The explosions drown out the sounds of the fighting below as well as the sounds of the dying. Blood splattered everywhere and before long Maria's white robes were stained the dark red of the demonic heart.

Beneath Maria the Titans had formed a tight circle to protect themselves. Cyborg was mowing down devils with his sonic cannon. Robin was engaging in hand-to-hand combat with devils. After having captured a pitchfork he was tearing through the devils that came at him. Starfire hovered above Robin and was furiously chucking her own green discs into the crowd in an attempt to lessen the numbers that attacked Robin. Beast Boy was the not vicious of all. He had transformed into an elephant and was trampling the devils under foot and, much like in the days of Alexander, the devils panicked against such a physically large and angry beast.

Raven was frozen stiff, petrified with fear. How the others had over come their shock was beyond Raven. She could sit against the base of the fountain, a small dark blue clad girl hugging her knees to her chest. Perhaps it was because none of them had looked into death as an escape from the horrors of the world. It seemed to be such a peaceful thing to be, without worries or cares, death was a place where Raven would never have to worry about controlling her emotions. But here Raven was being shown the horrors of death; it was not a peaceful sleep but an agonizingly painful sapping away at life. For some it was slow; limbs torn off by blasts leaving them writhing in pain as their lifeblood pumped out of them by their own hearts. Others died quick by painfully nonetheless from grenade like blasts of Maria and Star's orbs or from the scorching blastoff Cyborg's cannon.

In all the confusion of battle no one noticed that Raven wasn't fighting or that no was remotely near her. Fortunately neither did the devils with all the troubles they were having.

Beast Boy was rampaging up and down the mall like the wounded animal he was. Cybrog had at some point mounted the big green creature and was blasting away at the groups of devils that weren't charged down. Robin and Star were fighting together with Starfire still providing aerial support to Robin. Maria continued bombard way, laughing and giggling as she sowed death among the Infernal ranks.

With all the screaming and flying bodies no one noticed that another figure was ripping the Infernal ranks to tatters. With all the attention on the other five combatants none of the devils saw the cloaked figure moving fluidly in a dance of death with his steel quarterstaff.

However the mindless carnage that he was generating did not go unnoticed and the entire swarm turned their efforts on the man. Even with all the damage being caused by the other five the horde managed to drag the man down and stab him bloody with their pitchforks. Foolishly this action only enraged the man and triggered a frightening transformation.

From beneath the pile of stabbing devils emerged a dark red beast. His hard skin shown bright red with his own blood and the darker blood of the devils he had killed. The large spikes on his back and the horns crowning his head added to his intimidating powerful build. His four arms, two of them massive crablike pinchers, were soon snapping bodies in two and slashing others in half with his sharp clawed hands.

Soon the screams turned from cries of pain to cries of panic. The devils realized their mistake too late. Tear had closed the Gate they had come through and had settled into a rhythm of slashing, snapping, and hurling various exploding spells into the quickly dwindling masses.

The pace of the fighting slowed down once the Titans and Maria noticed that they had received help. Maria was even arrogant enough to settle herself atop the marble horse once more to watch the remainder of the battle.

As the fighting died down the Titans, minus Raven who's absence was not yet noticed, gathered back together to wearily watch the Demon dispatch the last of the devils. Beast Boy was laid out on the ground covered in cuts and slowly creating his own puddle of blood. Cyborg was dented, scratched up and his cannon arm was giving off hot wisps of steam. Robin too was cut up from his close fighting and exhausted. The Boy Wonder was breathing heavily and leaning against Starfire who was supporting most of Robin's weight.

The last of the devil had it head torn off its shoulders by Tear. Tear merely looked at the scared expression on the face before dropping the head on top of the body causing it to twitch. Tear then glanced over at the Titans and noticed that only four were present, Di'Candra was missing. Shifting into his human form Tear watched the Titans visible relief that he was a friend and not another enemy.

Raven heard the sounds of battle die down but she didn't move. 'It could just be a lull in the fighting or perhaps the others had di…run away.' Raven reasoned to herself.

"No bad wounds for your first battle. They will be something to tell your children one day." Tear said in an approving tone. The group, in the face of death, had been able to over come their reluctance to kill even if it was for self-preservation. "Head back to the Tower with the wounded. Maria." Tear motioned Maria to help carry Beast Boy and Cyborg while Starfire flew Robin back to the Tower.

Raven heard Tear's deep commanding voice but knew that he wasn't there. She must be hearing voices though Raven briefly wondered why she was hearing his voice.

Looking over the desolate mall Tear spotted Raven's midnight blue hood peeking over the side of the fountain. Tear walked over to the other side of the fountain and kneeled beside Raven. How he found her disappointed him slightly but it gladdened him at the same time. Raven was still sitting with her knees to her chest. She was muttering "He can't be here, he can't be here." over and over to herself totally oblivious to Tear's presence.

"Di'Candra." Tear called to Raven. No response.

"Di'Candra." Tear tried again louder. In the distance he could hear the sirens of the police coming now that all the trouble was over. 'Cowardly humans' Tear thought to himself. 'Better get Raven out of here.'

Tear bent over and touched Raven on the shoulder. Raven flinched and massive blast that sent shook the foundation of the building sent Tear flying backwards. He lands some 3 meters (10 feet) away in his true form.

As he skidded further away Raven could only watch in horror at what she had done. Tear's long spikes were snapping off of his back, his pincers had been blown off of him and his front was badly burned. Finally Tear skidded to a halt, blood marking his passage and slowly seeping out of where his pincer arms had been. They were somewhere in the mall but Raven didn't care where they were. She got up and ran over to Tear just in time to watch him arch him back, reach upwards, and then collapse with his red eyes rolled into the back of his head.

A/N: 1:30 in the morning is not the time to be up and about. Never mind, I'm updating as you can see. 97 reviews. This is really beginning to pick up. Ok Raven hides in a corner when the blood flies. Personally I think it would be about right; people are terrified when they find out war is not all glory and honor. There's a lot of blood and gore involved and it goes against everything they've read out. Same deal with Raven. She reads too many dark and depressing books that glorify death. Well she faced death and hid! The others don't have this problem; they were fighting for their lives!

**RedMarch:** You missed the point of the last chapter and I bet you will make a comment about Maria that was explained in the last chapter. You and everyone else!

**Terra Basher: **For you and the vast majority of RobStar fans out there I do have another scene in mind for them. It should live up to the standards that you all love in my scenes with them but first I have some business with Raven and Tear.

**Black Malva:** Wrong. I explain that Trigon was over thrown by Tear and the Red Hand over 500 years ago. Trigon still has Raven born but he's not a major player in the fight for the Blood Throne. Telir and Candra are and that is why all the fighting is going on. Plus there is Tears agenda that I have alluded to.

**A reader:** "I shall name you fuzzy and you shall be my fuzzy" since you refuse to let me know your name, made up or otherwise.

**Dr. Evans:** Interestingly enough I did think about that happening but I don't see it. Maria wouldn't take a shine to either of them and having a father like Tear would make things a bit nerve racking for the guys. I have different designs for her that are ever changing. I was going to have her die in this chapter but decided against it.

**Willow182:** Thanks for the comment about Tear. I'm a Robin Starfire fan too but there are plenty of fics about them. Still one with my amount of heat in it is hard to find so I am writing it. Thanks for the info but if Trigon was killed when he was ousted how could Raven be born in my fic? And she won't die. I've killed of the major romantic characters in my fics before but Raven is safe.

**Voltor:** Raven is out of character but you, like everyone else, are failing to see why that is happening. I give explanations about some things but they aren't nice and laid out for you. YOU have to find them!

**meditaion6:** I write everything with a reason and Maria does play a bigger role in this. Once again Raven is acting the way she is acting because of certain things. I've already explained some of the reasons. You just have to look.

LockDown over and out…


	20. Luna Violeta

Luna Violeta

Violet Moon

Guilty was an understatement to describe the way Raven felt for what she had done to Tear. She was no demonic specialist but she had enough common sense to know that when someone's arms come off its bad. And Tear was in very bad shape by the time Raven had flown him there. Maria was in hysterics and Jacob was angrily barking out order with such urgency that Raven and Cyborg followed them. They got Tear into the sickbay where Jacob was left to tend to his fallen master.

After that Cyborg looked after Beast Boy. The greenest member of the Team was just tired from the fight and his blood lose but that did not stop him from crying out and struggling to get away each time Cyborg applied rubbing alcohol to a cut.

Robin was being tended in the comfort of his own room by his personal nurse; Starfire.

Raven had tried to apologize to Maria for what she had done to Tear but Maria just closed herself into her room. Her wails could be heard through out the tower and only a very livid Demonic yell from Jacob stifled the noise. Since Maria was not accepting visitors at the moment Raven sought refuge in her own room where the wails of Maria and yelps from BB could not be heard.

Just waiting for news about Tear made time drag on forever so Raven occupied her time by sitting on her bed meditating on why she had frozen in the mall when the others hadn't. They all had seen the carnage and smelt the stench of death. The smell of blood had hung heavily in the air. The team was as shocked by the sight as she was, right? They were appalled to see such a horrid display of gore but they hadn't stiffened in fear like she had. Perhaps they were all afraid that they would die but they didn't curl up into a ball and sit there.

Perhaps that was the key. They were afraid for themselves while Raven was just afraid of death itself. That could be the crucial difference. They had fought their fear to survive while Raven had been petrified by her fear. Death wasn't as she had pictured it. It wasn't a graceful sleep like in her dark poetry books. The deaths of the devils were anything but glorified. They had been painful and messy. Deaths in the books were clean and swift or slow and painless, such as falling into a pleasant sleep that would take your earthy troubles away. The deaths that Raven had watched with glazed eyes had been slow, painful, gory and unpleasant to say the least.

Raven understood now why she had frozen and she was ashamed of the fact. She had frozen because she had found death in the real world and it wasn't what she had been led to believe it was. It proved to be the opposite of what her treasured dark books told her and because of those books Tear had gotten hurt.

Raven got off her bed and walked over to her bookshelf. Dark and dreary tomes lined her shelf, books she had gathered because they were like her dark, dreary, and angry with life. All of them had spoken of death at one point or another in their texts and all had glorified the absence of life.

The bodies at the mall and the subsequent battle only showed Raven the blatant truth about death; it was anything but a glorious thing.

Raven stood in her room, a book in her hand, trying to decide what to do. She didn't like what the books had done to her and what they now reminded her of but she also didn't want to destroy them. Regardless of what they now represented to Raven she didn't want to get rid of the works that people had dedicated their lives to.

Diner that night was a very quiet and miserable affair. Jacob was still behind the sickbay's doors leaving the teens without a cook. Maria hid within her walls and rest of the team very wary around Raven treating her like a bomb that would go off without warning.

The only noise to be heard was that of quiet chewing and clattering silverware on chinaware. Beast Boy and Cyborg were too disheartened about the fact they had blood, unholy as it was, on their hands to even joke or even argue about anything. Robin was silent and even with his mask everyone could see he was deep in thought about something. Starfire for once was understanding and was very nurse like in feeding her patient in silence.

Raven, normally glad at the sound of silence, dislike the heavy air around the usually noisy dinner table. She was going over her own thought on several things; how to apologize to Maria and Tear for attacking Tear, what to do with the books and how to apologize to the team for freezing. Several times Raven would start to say something, lose her nerve and take another bite of something to cover up.

Jacob broke the silent buzz of dinner. He looked very tired and rather irritated. His hair was all askew, his suit coat discarded and his shirt opened. "You're out of morphine. Is there any strong alcohol in this cursed building?" Jacob said curtly.

"I'll get some." Cyborg said getting up from the table since he owned the car and was the only one old enough to purchase the said item.

"We're out of morphine?" Robin repeated in disbelief. There was enough morphine and other medical supplies to outlast the Titans many times over even if they kept this new standard of injuries.

"I have no idea what Di'Candra used to attack my master but it has hurt him severely. The amputation of both pincers is only minor compared to the burns. The master's regenerative abilities have slow from his lack of strength and it pains him to breathe. My master is too proud to scream his agony. With all his political enemies he is no stranger to pain and suffering but this is the first time I've ever had to tend to his wounds with him lying down. I hope you wiped the field clean Di', because if word of my master's weakness get out there will be hell to pay for it. If the Infernals don't get you before the that hour is over I can assure you that Maria and I will be more then willing to lay a blade upon thy neck…" Jacob said rather angrily giving Raven a death glare that would put her famous ones to shame. "I'll be in the sickbay. Get me more things to sedate him. An animal is most dangerous when wounded." Jacob told Cyborg before leaving the silent room.

Cyborg hastily exited. The group listened to his descending footsteps into the garage, the opening and closing of T-car's door, the igniting of the engine and Cyborg's quick exit from the building.

"I didn't mean to." Raven muttered to herself but in the dead silence everyone heard. Even Jacob who wasn't all that far down the hall talking to Maria.

The comment sent the already emotionally unhinged Maria off her rocker. She dashed into the kitchen and hurled a pair of white orbs in Raven's direction. Fortunately her only victims were the microwave and a toaster. Jacob was a step behind her and in an instant had her strained.

"Maria, you father isn't dead yet. He wants the weakling _alive_." Jacob said in the liquid tongue of the Infernal creatures.

"Let go! That's an order!" Maria yelled at Jacob struggling to get her arms free.

"Keep your place _fallen one_." Jacob told Maria.

Even though none of them understood Demonic the group could tell Maria really, really didn't like the last thing Jacob had said.

Maria glared at Jacob before launching a verbal assault on Raven.

"You bitch! A frightened imp has more control then you do in a real fight. 'Didn't mean to' my ass. Every bit of Energy released has to be done consciously. Why he insists on protecting such a weakling I may never know." Maria snapped at Raven not hiding her hostility towards the purple haired girl.

"Hey. Who are you to judge her? You are just as unpredictable as Raven when it comes to your actions." Robin said speaking up for his teammate. He knew it wasn't the most brilliant thing that he had come up with but he didn't like people bashing other Titans.

"At least I can kill with a clear conscience human." Maria retorted.

"You leave my Robin alone." Starfire said stepping into the argument.

"Shut up bitch. I saw you just knocking out those red bastards. It's your own fault that 'your Robin' has so many cuts on him." Maria replied with a cocky, knowing half smile.

Starfire turned red from embarrassment and rage. Robin held her back with his arms. Despite his weakened condition his touch was enough to keep Star from attacking Maria.

Beast Boy, trying not to be dragged into the furious argument, was edging his way towards an alternate exit to the living room. However Maria spotted him.

"And you, I must commemorate you green one. You had the highest kill tally save for myself and you are handling it well. Perhaps a career in slaughter would a good choice for you. A shape shifting mercenary would be able to fetch a hefty price." Maria said suggestively knowing, from talking with her father, that the green boy really disliked killing.

"It's not like I had a fucking choice!" Beast Boy yelled back at Maria.

"What the fuck is your problem? Why are you tormenting us so?" Raven yelled at Maria.

"Why can't you control something as simple as Dark Energy?" Maria yelled back.

"It's not easy!" Raven yelled in her defence.

"SILENCE!" Tear's voice bellowed through the room with much of his old strength. However the sight that met everyone's eyes made it clear that that shout had taxed Tear greatly as had the evident journey from the sickbay to the kitchen.

Tear was leaning heavily against the doorframe and his breathing was very labored. Jacob, who was still restraining Maria, instantly let was at his master's side supporting him. Maria was quick to follow suit and supported her father from his other side.

"Is there no alcohol in this place?" Tear asked weakly.

"None, though one of them did go to purchase some. He should be back soon." Somehow Jacob managed to put hope in his tone for Tear while making it sound like if Cyborg didn't return soon someone would pay.

"What can you expect in the home of law abiding teenagers?" Tear said with a weak chuckle. "Maria, fetch me a knife." Tear breathed heavily.

Maria swept her way to the knife drawer and returned to her father's side. Tear took the knife and much to everyone's, save Jacob, surprise Tear stabbed himself in his right thigh. His face contorted ever so slightly at the pain but Tear raised an eyebrow at the surprised looks that met his gaze.

"The mind works the same in all creatures. The newest pain is what it concentrates on despite the magnitude" Tear gave the knife a gut wrenching twist, "of all the other pain one may be in." Tear explained with the last part rather labored. "To bed Jacob, Maria. Come Di'Candra. I need to speak with you in private."

A/N: Aren't we all happy? I've update and you guys have pushed this up to 110 (13 reviews for one chapter! happy dance), my second highest review count for a fic. Just 20 to break the old high score. I would also like to say thanks to everyone for reviewing. Special thanks for the 6 of you that placed on your fav author's list and to the even dozen that have me on alert. As you may have noticed I've put the English translation underneath the Spanish title. Now my Spanish isn't the greatest so if anyone finds errors tell me and how to fix it! And would it be to much to ask for longer reviews? I'm trying to get them out of you all with the things below and anyone feel free to reply to any of these:

**Willow182 & RedMarch:** Yes Maria may seem a little loose in the head, especially in the big battle scene but I believe chapter 18, when she is talking to Raven about the Energies, has the explanation. Notice how she acted all happy and bubbly before the fight? Look back and you just may see the answer.

**Fuzzy:** In case you missed it that line was a modification from Finding Nemo. "You will be my squishy and I shall call you squishy." Thanks for the review. They say that people do the most amazing things whenever they **don't** put their minds to it. For example a person under stress, only wanting to get to someone, can lift cars. Some one that just wants to lift a car, 9 out of 10 times can't unless they train for this sort of thing.

Kori ander: Yes, she's a princess. I know but most people don't bring that up as an issue so I decided to go freelancer on that one. I figured that so much of this was original that a little more bending wouldn't hurt. But you are the first to point that out and I applaud you for it. But for my purposes it is better that she's not a princess. 

**Dr. Evans: **Short and to the point as with most reviews. It is good to have you on board as a regular now and hope you keep reading.

**Athena884:** Ah, Athena, guardian of Athens, goddess of warfare, craftsmen, wisdom and giver of the olive tree. You seem to be understanding of Raven's position so I must be getting across the points I want to some people. Thanks for reviewing and since you are the goddess of democracy, could you maybe make sure we don't get into a mess again in this election?

**Terra Basher:** I'm pretty sure you just read this for glimpses of Robin and Starfire. I suppose my recklessness in writing has made their relationship a lot hotter then most fics. Well next chapter will be dedicated to you though I'm not sure if I will have to post that the _other_ fanfic site. It's all pending. If I get enough reviews from you all quickly enough I'll go the length of the pitch, the whole 9 yards, etc.

LockDown over and out…


	21. Juegos del celebro

Juegos del celebro

Mind Games

Jacob and Maria dutifully helped Tear back to the sickbay. Occasionally Tear would mutter darkly under his breath and dig the knife a hard twist. Another few well-chosen words of Demonic would follow and each time that happened Maria would give Raven a gorgon-like (Gorgons explained in A/N.) look. Each time Maria gave her death glare Raven would shrink a few steps back.

Getting Tear to lie down again without causing him pain was a major challenge. Upon entering the sickbay it became clear that Tear had rolled off of his bed to get out of it; the light red impression on the floor bearing witness to the act.

It turned out that making Tear lean over put a lot of stress on his batter body and Raven stayed outside so that Tear had one less person to act macho in front of. Jacob's disapproving look and Maria's ice-cold stare had also helped Raven make that decision.

From outside Raven could hear Tear's sharp breathing as Maria and Jacob attempted to coax Tear into the bed once again. In the end there was some Demonic exchanged between all three of them and then silence.

About that time Cyborg came around the corner, arms filled with bottles of liquor of every conceivable, so overloaded that he nearly crashed into his smaller teammate.

"You have trouble picking out which one to buy?" Raven asked her mechanically inclined friend.

Cyborg nearly dropped what he was carrying and shifted around so that he could look Raven in the face.

"Did you just make a joke?" Cyborg asked in disbelief.

Raven blushed ever so slightly because of the intense way Cyborg was looking at her.

"And are you blushing?!" Cyborg asked with his eye noticeably wider then normal.

"Perhaps." Was Raven's reply to both accusations as she hid her face with her hood.

Cyborg chuckled. "Well it was a good one." he replied in response to her spontaneous attempt at humor. "And my what a pretty blushing gal we have here." Cyborg said giving his best western impression knowing full well that it would make Raven's cheeks flare up even though he couldn't see it.

A moment of silence pasted and nothing happened. Cyborg had been expecting something to explode and so had Raven. "Nothing blew up?" Raven asked. She, like the rest of them, was aware of that fact that things weren't blowing up of late. Her "training" and Tear's presence might have had something to do with it but no one talked about it.

"Nope." Cyborg replied.

"Oh." Was the simple response. Raven had blushed so badly that she was sure that something, if not a section of the building, would have ex or imploded. The silence that she was so used to suddenly became eerie.

A sudden grunt, the sound of moving and a heavy rapid breathing came from within the sickbay drawing both of the teen's attentions. Raven cast her eyes downwards knowing that Tear was in pain because of her.

Though the blue clad goth had her hood up Cyborg could tell from her head movement that she was once again feeling sorry for what she had done to Tear.

"Raven." Cyborg said gently. The younger girl didn't respond.

"Rae." Cyborg said touching her on the shoulder. This time Raven looked up at Cyborg. Two eyes, one red and one brown, were looking into her own purple ones. Though his robotic eye was devoid of emotions his human one wasn't and it showed concern for his teammate. Cyborg, having placed his potent purchases on the ground, gently placed his big hands on Raven's small shoulders forcing the girl to at least be facing him.

"Look Rae, you can't keep feeling guilty about this." Cyborg tilted his head towards the sickbay. "You didn't ask for any of this to happen and more then I did. However it happened. You just have to pick yourself up and move on." Cyborg told Raven. Raven started to reply but Cyborg cut her off. "You powers aren't an excuse this time Rae." Cyborg took a deep breath knowing what he was about to say would sting. "Look, Rae, you were frightened." Raven lowered her eyes again and Cyborg trudged on with his speech.

"You did what most people in their right minds would have done Rae. You were surrounded by a bunch of people who were…killing each other. It wasn't a pleasant site to see nor was it a pleasant thing to do. I'm glad you had the sense not to be reduced to the level the rest of us went down to." Cyborg had paused to remember the killing he had done and how he had disliked it. He knew what he was saying wasn't entirely true; they had been fighting for their lives and Raven's help had been sorely missed. Cyborg, however, was glad that Raven had been spared having blood on her petite hands.

"When people are frightened they jump or lash out to defend themselves. It's a reflex, there's nothing you could have done about it. If anything it's my fault that Tear is hurt."

Up until now Raven had been feeling worse and worse about the conversation. Cyborg was doing his best to console her but he was only making her feel bad but reminding her that she had frozen up during a fight that had threatened the Titan's existence and then she had nearly killed Tear, who had been very helpful and patient with her all this time. However the metal man's last line really got her attention.

"What?" Raven asked in disbelief, her voice, for once, convoying the emotion.

"I saw that you had _wisely_ " Cyborg stressed the word, "gotten low and out of sight. After the fight I noticed that Star had carried her lover boy away and I was tending to the green bean. However I should have warned Tear or even gone over to snap you out of it myself." Cyborg explained.

Raven still didn't looked convinced. In fact she looked confused and in the past a confused Raven was not a happy Raven.

"With Robin whisked away I became in charge of the team. I already knew that Beast Boy was going to live so I should have checked on you instead of leaving it to Tear." Cyborg added hastily hoping that Raven would buy what he was saying.

The sickbay doors opened and both the teens turned to look inside. Tear was lying on his bed, covered with a blanket, with Maria at his side holding his hand. Jacob, upon seeing the pile of liquor, was busily moving it into the cabinets of the sickbay.

In passing the bigger teen Jacob said, "He would like to see you Cyborg."

Cyborg nodded his head on reply and gave Raven a quick hug. During the brief embrace Cyborg leaned down and whispered, "If you need me, I'll always be there for you." After saying that the hug was over and Cyborg was walking into the sickbay.

Raven just watched the sliding doors close behind the biggest members of the team. She was too stunned by what he had said and done to react. However this stunned state didn't last long as Maria mysteriously emerged from the sickbay leaving the men to speak in private. Raven sat down with her back against the wall and Maria followed suit. Neither girl said anything to the other.

Half an hour later Cyborg emerged from the sickbay with a vodka bottle in hand. He looked rather shocked as he came walking out but when he saw Raven his expression changed to one of disbelief. Cyborg then took a big swing from his bottle, something totally unexpected since he wasn't even a social drinker, and walked down the corridor without saying a word.

Jacob came out of the sickbay and motioned Raven to enter.

This section of the chapter is dedicated to Terra Basher; the most avid RobStar supporter I know.

After Cyborg had left the rest of the dinner party dispersed. Beast Boy moaned and groaned his way to his room, doing all he could to act like he was dying. Robin just ignored him since he was too tired to even yell at him to shut up. Starfire had gone very quiet though she still faithfully babied Robin to no end. The silence was welcomed, if not a little uncomfortable, as it gave Robin time to think.

Star helped Robin to their room and quietly offered to help him change. Robin assured Star that he had enough strength to do his evening routine without help and that ended that discussion.

It wasn't until Robin and Starfire were both in bed that Robin got fed up with Starfire's quiet behavior. Not only had she been uncharacteristically quiet but also she had laid down on the edge of the bed making a very large gap between herself and the Boy Wonder.

"Star?" Robin softly called out.

No response. Robin knew that Starfire wasn't asleep because they had only been laying there for a few mintues.

'Well if she isn't going to reply I'll make her.' Robin thought to himself. Slowly he scooted over to the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms around Starfire's midriff. She initially stiffened at his touch but she relaxed and lifted herself so that Robin would get one arm under her. Gently Robin rolled back towards the center of the bed and the two of them, Starfire' head resting on Robin's bare chest with her own arms on top of Robin's, just lay there in silence.

While thinking of how to phrase what he wanted to say Robin was unconsciously running a thumb up and down, gently stroking Starfire's lower abdomen just below the navel and just above her panty. Even though Robin's hands were separated from her own skin Starfire couldn't help her heart from pounding nor the heat building up between her legs. Robin would rarely venture so low on her body and it made Starfire blush a very deep red. Even though Robin couldn't see her blushing Star tilted her head forwards a little and that tipped Robin off that something was going on.

"What is it Star?"

This only provoked the Tamaranian girl to blush even more because she was too embarrassed, and didn't want it to stop, to say what Robin was doing. However the Boy Wonder was very quick to notice and he stopped much to Starfire's disappointment. Se let out a sigh and laid her head against Robin's chest once more.

Robin, having figured out that Star had been trying to hide her blushing because of his rogue thumb, removed his arms from Star's hold. Another small noise of disappointment followed only to be changed to a squeak of surprise. Robin had slipped his hand underneath Starfire's shirt and had begun to repeat what he had been doing earlier.

With his other hand Robin gently tilted Star's head so that she was looking at him and couldn't hide her deep red blush that decorated her cheeks. Robin leaned in and tenderly kissed Star on the lips. Starfire closed her eyes and moaned as she pressed her lips against Robin's.

When the kiss was over Starfire let out another sigh, this time of contentment.

"Why have you been quiet tonight, Star?" Robin asked resting his free hand on Star's midriff.

Star didn't reply.

"Is this about what Maria said earlier tonight?" Robin asked.

Silence was Starfire's answer.

"Star?"

Starfire shock slightly in Robin's arms and it didn't take him long to realize that she was crying.

"Star, what's the matter?" Robin asked trying to gently force Starfire to look at him. Starfire kept moving her head side to side refusing to let Robin see her cry.

"Star." Robin repeated as he tried to force her to look at him one more time. "Is this about what Maria said tonight? Look, Star it doesn't matter what she said."

"Yes it does." Star sobbed. "She was right. I held back and you got really hurt because of it." Starfire explained before redoubling her weeping.

"Star, look at me Star." Robin coaxed Starfire. Knowing he was weak already Starfire stopped fighting him and let him turn her head. Her eyes were wet and two small rivers ran down her cheeks. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and our last battle made me realize something." Robin paused to turn over to his side so that he and Star were spooning. Now he was the one that wanted to hide his face.

"We've been in a few serious fights before where some of us have been hurt but this last one made me finally see that we may not come back from the next fight, or the fight after that. But I do know that having you by my side in those fights… and after them." Robin softly told Starfire.

Starfire stiffened at Robin's words. He couldn't be saying what she thought he was saying, could he?

There was a moment of silence before Robin continued, his voice slightly shaken from his quaking nerves. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I live you Star and… and you would be my wife?"

Dead quiet fell on the room, Robin had been holding his breathe ever since his proposal and Starfire since before then. Slowly, very slowly Starfire turned around so that she was looking the Boy Wonder in his unmasked eyes. "Are you asking me to marry you?" Starfire asked to make sure she understood what Robin was saying.

"I know it's not a very safe profession or well paying and I can't offer muc" Robin spat out in one breath only to be stopped by Star's lips. The kiss deepened as Robin overcame his initial shock and kissed back. After what seemed to be an eternity Starfire very reluctantly broke the kiss to come up for air.

"Can I take that as a 'Yes'?" The Boy Wonder asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you Robin." Starfire whispered in reply before leaning in for another passionate kiss.

A/N: First things first. A gorgon is a mythical Greek beast that is said to have a stare so dreadful that whomever it gazed upon was turned to stone. Medusa, slain by Percius, is the most known gorgon. Also forgive Robin (and me) for his rather lame marriage proposal. Cut him some slack, he's just 17 (and so am I). Well it's up to 121, and 21 is the number of this chapter. It's gain popularity I can see and I'm glad. It's nice to know that people actually reads this. Big thanks to all for reviewing and lets keep the trend up, ok?

The Next Political Dynasty: Never mind if you haven't seen it. Things you've never even seen, just heard about, can captivate you and I'll bare witness to that! 

**meditation6: **I'm glad to hear that you are writing and it think you should post. It may take a while to move up the ranks but after you get a few fic under your name you will pick up a few fans. Post and see what happens but don't expect too much in way of reviews. My first fics (a 4 part series split into 5 fics) only netted 90 reviews.

**Athena884:** All will be revealed about Raven's powers. Most people have been nagging and complaining about that and I have explained it in the fic, very subtly, and soon I will have a blatant explanation that should pacify the mob. Well, perhaps you can't tip the scales the way it should be but could you at least do the world a favor? Should this go down to a long drawn out court battle could you provide some divine intervention? And if you can't do that then could you go to your father, Zeus, and ask him to zap the idiot that thought up the idea of an electoral college? Maybe if I gave you some wine and dead lamb…

**Fuzzy: **Fuzzy wuzzy was a bear, Fuzzy wuzzy had no hair, Fuzzy wuzzy wasn't Fuzzy, wuzzy? Thanks for the comment about the cuss scene. As you can see I don't use it much. Someone (a girl, naturally) once said that men cuss because they are too stupid to express themselves in another way. Very interesting thought though, isn't it? And no, I do not live in California, though I did once, a long time ago. I have the great joy and pleasure of not living in the United States of BOO! but enjoy residence in the 3rd world.

**BlackShield:** A wise man once said; "Technology is a great thing…when it works." Another wise man also said that plans change but you will get your talk between the Princess of the Hells and her guardian. Returns salute

**Dr. Evans:** Ah, the good doctor has graced us with his review once again. Your point at the summary has been noted and you should see the obvious changes.

**Willow182:** Yes painkillers and alcohol are a great mix. All you need is a few lawn chair and giant bug zapper and you have a party on your hands. By and by I did leave you a review on one of you fics. Thanks for reviewing.

**Dark Shadow31:** Your presence has been sorely missed. At least you've been able to read if not review. It is nice to get such praise from a long time fan and while writing this chapter I realized one thing. That is that you were a great fan of the Within in series in which Ashitaka was a Demon empowered. Here Tear is a full-blooded and Raven is a half-blooded Demon; we've come full circle now, haven't we?

**Terra Basher:** Hoped you enjoyed that and never mind the thing about the other site. I've decided to wait and save that for the honeymoon. Just out of curiosity are you a blonde? (No offence meant, it's just the girls I know who don't catch some innuendo are blondes).

**Samster the Hamster:** That's a cool name. Thanks for the very enthusiastic review and keep reading.

LockDown over and out…


	22. Ave y Machina

Ave y Machina

Bird and Machine

_This chapter is dedicated to BlackShield and Dark Shadow31_

Raven entered the sickbay very slowly. Inside the lights were dimmed which added to the somewhat eerie feel of the medical facility. Tear was bathed in half shadow, a bottle in hand and a few on his bedside table waiting to be consumed.

"Ah, yes, Di'Candra. I hope you didn't mind waiting. I had a few, manly issues to discuss with your friend Cyborg. He's a good kid, whoever gets to call him friend, or more, will be very fortunate. I had a pleasant conversation with him and I'm sure Maria entertained you while you were waiting." Tear said knowing full well that both girls didn't like each other.

Raven smiled a strained smile at his hint that Cyborg would be good for her and about the "wonderful talk" that she had with Maria. The idea that she and Cyborg could ever get together was…amusing at best. She still hadn't have complete control of her power, though she had gained some prowess from the training forced upon her, and things would still blow up at odd times whenever she let one emotion go one way or the other. On top of that Cyborg was the one person that had a few things in common with her and Raven didn't want to jeopardize that one special connection that she had built over the last few years.

"No amused I see. Shame, I think he would be a good match for you. Besides you get along quite well from the looks of it and are even on a hugging basis. I'm sure you don't just let anyone hug you. Besides you looked like you enjoyed it based from the pink on your cheeks when you came in." Tear said flashing his knowing smile and taking a sip from his bottle.

'How can he see all the way to the door in this dim light?' Raven thought.

"I'm a Tanar'ri Di'Candra. I can see in complete darkness." Tear said smiling again.

Raven glared at Tear remembering that he was telepathic too.

"The reason I requested your presence is to set a few things straight. Maria, and Cyborg, may have said a thing or two about you feeling that this is all your fault." Tear paused to take another swig from his bottle-making Raven feel bad. "But don't blame yourself for what you did. You should have seen Maria the first time she saw an imp. She near destroyed the her room trying to blast it stupid creature." Tear chuckled at the memory. "Ironically her favorite pets are imps."

"But you have to forget the past and more on. This is something that will be something worth remembering Di'Candra. You can't change the past. Just leave the past in the past move on. Don't forget about the incident mind you, but move on. This will be an important lesson that should aide you when you take the throne." Tear said seriously.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the thought of her being the Queen of the Nine Hells. She seriously didn't think she would ever sit on the throne and she really didn't want to take power anyway. She knew that there would always be plotting against her and there would be people trying to kill her and so on. Not a pleasant job at all.

"As of right now there are two heirs to the Blood throne. You and your brother, Telir, are in competition with each other as I have told you. The only way there can be a settlement in your split Infernal realm is if one of you is dead. That is why there have been several attacks; Telir has been trying to get rid of you. He is also trying to break through the wards I placed around the Blood Throne. Time is running out on those. My wards are very powerful but old and it will not be very long before he sits on the Blood Throne. Perhaps a year, more if we are fortunate. His control on the symbol of power in the Nine Hells will shore up his support even further. After all, no one wants to fight against the Devil himself." Tear said with a grin. Upon seeing Raven's worried expression he continued on. "Have no fear, Di'Candra. I've taken measures to add to your protection and I'm sure your friends wouldn't let anything happen to you, especially your machine friend. I've spoken to him about a few things and he seemed very protective of you."

Raven flushed slight pink at reference to Cyborg but she kept her face straight, for the most part. However her curiosity was stirred and she wanted to know what the guys had talked about. As if on cue Jacob reentered the room and ushered the young girl out leaving her staring at the closed doors of the sickbay.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Come in Cyborg. Ah, I see you have brought the spirits as well. Good, a drink always makes a conversation go well between men." Tear motioned Cyborg to his bedside and had Jacob pour two shot glasses of vodka. Tear raised his glass and silently toasted Cyborg who politely raised his glass and downed his shot._

_Despite being half machine Cyborg's organic body reacted, as he knew it would. He wasn't a drinker though he had proven that he hold his mead from down at the local bars where all the mechanics of the town hung out. Vodka, however, was much stronger then what he was used to and he had a coughing fit long after the liquid had burned its way down his throat._

_"Really hits the spot, doesn't it?" Tear asked as he took another shot. Cyborg only nodded in response while he tried to get his coughing under control. "Have another, it will take the cough away." Tear coaxed another shot down Cyborg's hatch and this time Cyborg just gritted his teeth against the power of the alcohol._

_"I have a few things I want to talk to you about Cyborg." Tear informed the young hybrid._

_Cyborg raised his brow. "And what would that be?" He inquired._

_"Time is short and the job is difficult. You are the only suitable candidate and you have a motive to reinforce you." _

**End of FLASHBACK**

Cyborg sat in his room thinking over the things Tear had told him and nursing his bottle. There was a lot of reason in what the aged Tanar'ri had said by Cyborg didn't like it. He could see the case for Robin and Star; they were young and really getting hot together. It was only a matter of time before Robin got her pregnant. Neither of them could do the job then, they'd be too busy being parents. Beast Boy couldn't do it either. There would be too much blood and he was too young. Raven couldn't do it for obvious reasons, which left the metric ton heavyweight of the team as the only real option. Cyborg could deal with that. The logic was perfect but what worried him was the fact that Tear had told him he would have to make a few modifications to his arsenal. Apparently you needed more then a pair of sonic cannons and titanium muscles.

However the modifications seemed odd for the day and age. Tear had expressed his disgust of ranged weapons and had explained the honor in killing. _"You have to be able to look into your opponents eyes when you kill him. You do not watch him die, but you have to look at him when you fight."_

It seemed that zooming in with his cybernetic eye didn't count because the other wouldn't be able to look him in the eye. The problem was Cyborg wasn't of light build and not made for the swift action of close combat. Yes he had armor plating but one knew just how much of his body he actually had to protect. And Tear had talk about getting him a special metal, Dark Metal; the powerful evil material that could slay even the mighty Tanar'ri, to rebuild him.

This new situation being forced on Raven would make her more at ease with the eminent disbanding of the Titans. I was only a matter of time really. Robin and Starfire would have a family in the future and crime fight was the worst job for a man trying to support a family. Terrible pay, few benefits, very high risk and no one gave a crap about you after a while. Raven would soon be Queen of the Underworld if all went according to Tear's plan and Cyborg was only 9 months until his 20th birthday. That would leave on Beast Boy but him alone wouldn't be enough to protect the city with ever slacking cops. Still Cyborg couldn't blame them. Who wanted to work over time for less pay because that bastard of a president decided to route funding into scaring the nations shitless?

Cyborg laughed bitterly to himself before taking a swing at his bottle only to find it empty. Cyborg got up and head to the sickbay. Tear was asleep, Maria sleeping in a chair next to her father and Jacob reading a paper. None of them flinched as Cyborg retrieved several bottles of vodka. Given his large size and stout constitution it would take quite a bit to get Cyborg to where he wanted to be; hammered and not having to care for once.

Cyborg trudged his way to the living room and mindlessly flipped through the channels nursing his bottles. He was getting old fast, just like Robin. Sure Robin did a lot of hidden work like filing and reporting but Cyborg pulled his weight too. Maintenance in the massive building wasn't easy alone. Being older brother to the entire group wasn't easy either. He always had to be nice and smile for someone. Normally Beast Boy, since Star had Robin and visa versa, and on occasion for Raven.

Raven, everything always came back to that secretive, beautiful, petite girl. 'Did I just use Raven and beautiful in the same line of thought?' Cyborg thought groggily. He looked to his bottle and saw he was half way through his sixth bottle. "How long does it take a guy to get hammered?" Cyborg asked the bottle of vodka. In the background the Tv was blaring and some TV network, naturally owned by the president's buddies, was blaring blatantly bias reports out to the viewing public.

"No wonder this country is so stupid." Cyborg activated his sonic cannon in his left arm and pointed it to his head. He could just go to hell now but then who would take care of the team in the turmoil to come? Cyborg lowered his arm and chugged down the rest of the bottle. It's so hard to play Russian Roulette with a sonic cannon; there's only one chamber.

Raven wandered aimlessly through out the Tower debating one thing; whether or not she should go and ask Cyborg about what Tear had told him. It must have troubled him greatly and concerned her because of the look he had given her and the bottle he had had. Cyborg probably didn't want to talk about it though. In some ways Raven and Cyborg weren't all that different and that is why they had formed a bond. They knew each other the best out of the team and Cyborg seemed like he wanted to be left alone.

Raven wandered into the garage and looked around. Scattered around were several of Cyborg's projects in progress and in the center was his 'baby,' the T-Car II. Raven smiled mildly remembering how she had helped him rebuild it even though she didn't know a thing about mechanics. Cyborg was so nice to her by being patient with her and he had taught her a lot about cars in the process. Raven walked over and ran a hand over the cars' highly polished exterior. Cyborg put so much into the car because that was the closest thing he could ever have to real love. He had told her this once, a long time ago, one late night. In some ways they were alike; neither thought they would get a partner for life and so they had both hidden behind masks. Cyborg had his creations and Raven her dark books though now she would need a new focus in life. Perhaps her short-term focus could be learning to drive. Cyborg had been trying to get her to drive the car she had helped rebuild for months now. It was something that could occupy her and give her some time alone with the eldest of the team to talk to him about Tear, if she could get up the courage.

Raven retreated to her room to get some sleep. Naturally all this thinking about the cybernetic hunk worked its way into her dreams.

_A/N: Warning: Hard R below._

_Cyborg and Raven were on top of the Tower. They were all alone and enjoying the sunset together. Cyborg leaning back, propping himself up on his elbows staring at Raven who was lost in the colorful display of lights on the horizon._

_"It's a pretty sight, isn't it?" Raven asked._

_"There's an even better one right here in front of me." Cyborg said, his voice a whisper in her ear._

_Raven turned to see that Cyborg had closed the distance between them and now they were looking into each other's eyes. Slowly, very slowly Cyborg closed the distance between their mouths and bushed his lips against hers. Raven gasped and felt her hear flutter at Cyborg's soft touch. Cyborg leaned in and pressed his lips against hers for a moment before he pulled back a little and looked into Raven's eyes searching for a reaction. Raven felt her face flush red but she didn't care. She leapt at Cyborg, grabbed his head and fiercely kissed him. Cyborgs returned the kisses and before Raven knew it Cyborg and her were on her bed making out; hands roaming each other's bodies._

_Magically Cyborg didn't have a metallic chest any more and Raven marveled at his broad, chiseled, chocolate torso. Raven ran her hands over his chest purring in delight as he returned the favor. His touch was light and his caress gentle as he explored her lithe body. Just like Cyborg's armor her leotard vanished and Raven didn't feel embarrassed lying beneath Cyborg in all of her glory. He was being so careful and caring not to rush anything and feel of his hands on her bare skin had her head spinning. Cyborg's hands continued their roaming journeys over her body. Sometimes one would stop to caress some part of her but it was just a decoy to keep Raven occupied while another snaked its way down to her thighs. Raven instinctively widened her legs at his coaxing and moaned in pleasure as Cyborg inserted a digit in her…_

Raven awoke riding the waves of her dream-induced orgasm. Her breathing was labored and she felt tired even though she had been asleep for the last 8 hours. Raven was completely surprised by the strength of her ride and by the cause of it. Raven lay on her back recovering and reflecting on the dream. She had never had a dream with Cyborg in it. At least not where he was so very intimate with her. Raven blushed thinking of the things he had done in the dream. Just thinking of it made a shiver run down her spine.

Raven smiled enjoying her after glow; she was too relaxed and tired to really care about anything right now. Plus she had the privacy of her room, and her now wet blanket and nightshirt. And it was only 6:30 in the morning, no one was up nor would they be up until 9 or so on a Saturday.

Raven decided to get up and go through her morning routine. After having showered and gotten dress Raven lazily glided into the kitchen to set a kettle on the stove, a small smile playing on her lips. The silence of the morning allowed her to be more open then she would normally be, her defencive wall not erected in her solitude.

After setting the kettle on Raven wandered into the living room to investigate the noise of coming from there. Upon entering the room Raven could see that someone had left the TV on. Some reporter was going on about how another poor soul had been misguided and led to his death in an illegal war in Iraq.

Raven walked around the couch to try and locate the remote to turn off the TV but the sight that met her made her stop and hold her breath. Cyborg was sleeping on the couch, a half dozen empty bottles strewn about him, a seventh bottle half empty in his hand. What really got her attention was the fact that his chest wasn't reflecting the rising sun, as it should be. Instead of cold hard titanium armor plating, an expanse of brown skin met her eyes. It was just as muscular as in her dream and it made her shiver just remembering her dream. Raven swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, absent-mindedly turned off the TV with her powers and sat down on the couch next to Cyborg. Without the lying reporter in the background there was nothing but the sounds of Cyborg calm deep breaths and Raven's slightly faster ones.

Cautiously Raven reached out her hand and eased it towards Cyborg's chest. Her hand looked so small and white against the backdrop of his darker skin and huge body. She really understood now how gentle and careful Cyborg had to be with things. He easily had the power to crush them to pieces.

Raven gently rested her hand against one of Cyborg's pecs. His skin was smooth, just like she had dreamt it to be. Her hand wandered across the flat firm surface until it came up to his cheek. Suddenly Raven's hand was sandwiched against Cyborg's cheek by his hand. He had been watching her the entire time through his cybernetic eye.

"Is this how you wake up guys in the morning?" Cyborg asked using his other arm to shield his eyes from the bright light of the sun. "Or if I had let you go on would I have gotten a kiss?" Cyborg teased.

Raven blushed a deep red and tried to pull her hand back but Cyborg held it firmly against his cheek. Raven looked back very surprised.

"You have a soft touch." Cyborg mumbled almost dreamily as he let go of her hand. Perhaps he was dreaming. Perhaps this was all a dream or he was hammered enough to be hallucinating things.

Raven kept her hand there and placed her other one on his chest. "I didn't know you were so well built." She murmured back gliding her hand over Cyborg's very hard six pack. She didn't know what compelled her to do it but she felt comfortable around Cyborg.

Cyborg chuckled a rumbling chuckle. "Just how many girls do you think have gotten beneath the armor?" Cyborg teased.

Raven blushed a light pink but she smiled back at Cyborg. "I'm guessing quite a few." She teased back.

Cyborg lifted his arm so that he could look her in the eye with his organic one. He decided to go along with her little game to see where it goes. "You're right actually. You know all those nights I go out? Lots of nights with lots of girls." Cyborg replied grinning slyly.

Raven suddenly stopped her hands. For some reason the thought of another girl touching Cyborg really pissed her off.

Cyborg noticed the instant change in her attitude. "Hey Rae, I was just kidding. You're the first." Cyborg blurted out trying to get rid of the look of slight hurt on her face. Raven hid her face behind a curtain of lavender. She had realized what Cyborg had just confessed and Cyborg wasn't too far behind.

Fortunately Cyborg's darker pigment hid the blush he had making him just seem like he was hiding his face with his arm. Knowing things couldn't get any worse Cyborg sat up and reached down in search of his unfinished bottle. He needed a good jump-start this morning to get going. However his sitting up put him very close to Raven's face. She looked right into his eyes and he returned the look. Even though he was lost in her purple whirlpools he could tell she was sporting a light pink on her pale cheeks.

An eternity passed and neither of them moved. Raven still had one hand on his cheek, the other pressed against his chest acting as a minor barrier between the two. The sharp whistling of the kettle in the kitchen brought them both out of their shared trance. They both turned their heads towards the kitchen and Raven cursed her tea for once. Looking into Cyborg's rich colored eye had been very relaxing and comforting.

Lost in thought Raven didn't notice Cyborg lean in until he was already kissing her forehead. "What was that for?" Raven asked searching Cyborg's eye for a clue.

"For waking me up so nicely. I could get used to that you know." Cyborg teased Raven who just battered her eyes at him and ran her hand along his jaw line. "I promise I won't tell the gang that you hit on sleeping guys if you don't tell them that I went on a drinking binge last night." Cyborg said even as he leaned into her palm.

Raven nodded in agreement. She had to admit that touching Cyborg's body was really getting to her and she didn't trust herself to speak at the moment for fear that she would make a noise that would be interpreted wrongly. But being the cunning girl that she was she did come up with a blackmail move to use on the black male member of the team. "Fine, but you have to tell me why you decided to get hammered or else I'll tell Robin and Beast Boy…" Raven trailed off smiling. She knew that guys were very, very touchy around that particular subject, more so than girls.

Cyborg looked at her and chuckled. He actually chuckled at her and this had Raven taken back. She was expecting a demand, a plea, perhaps some begging for mercy but Cyborg was laughing at her. He leaned in real close and forced Raven onto her back so that he was hovering over her. "I'm willing to bet money, and you know I don't bet money, that the guys are in the dame boat so that's no threat. Plus I _know_ you are too…" Cyborg kissed her forehead again and got up without staggering. His electronic side was taking care of things for him and he went off to the kitchen to dispose of the bottles and go to his room for his morning routine.

Raven lay in the couch mortified that Cyborg knew that fact about her. She was trying to rack her brains to think of how he could possibly know that when it hit her. It was now 6 months back when Tir'eir had demanded the blood of a virgin and both of the girls had stepped up. 'Curse his positron memory core.' Raven thought bitterly. She didn't have the leverage she had hoped and she still didn't know what was bothering Cyborg and that bothered her.

A/N: The LockDown lives! I'm back though I'm still pissed off at that genocide sponsoring, dictator-supporting nation.

Well, well. A pair of new people watching this and 13 reviews this chapter alone. I love you guys and you must love the story since you decided it was worth 139 reviews.

**Terra Basher:** In Georgia, the legal marriage age is 12, according to my sources. You can get married underage if your guardian also signs the papers. Plus these guys are superheroes plus I'm making them turn 18 soon. So not too bad over all. Plus they're in love. Who can deny love? But I can make them not get married if you want…

And there should be a part of the sight that explains all this crude to people. I spent a whole year surfing around trying to figure things out. A cliffhanger is when the author cuts the chapter at the climax or when something big just happened leaving you hanging, thus the name cliffhanger or cliffy. And OC is an Original Character such as Tear, Maria or Jacob, who don't appear in the series. OOC is for Out Of Character meaning the characters won't be like in the show or manga. Fluff is just a soft tender moment between people. One Shot is a one-time fic that ends in that chapter. Slash normally means guy on guy (m/m) while femslash is girl on girl (f/f). Sometimes capital letters are used to distinguish adults from kids like M/f or m/F. WIP is for Work In Progress. I have no idea about WAFF. If there are any more just ask.

**JuniorBins: **I'm back and here was a super sized chapter. I hope you liked it and that it is still worthy of being a fav fic. There have been some changes in the plot as I think you can see.

**meditation6:** I know what is going through you mind. You're screaming "LockDown you &#(&!#&#&(!&!$#&!&(!#&!()!#)$(!#&$!()!(&)$#!&()!&)!#&(!#)&(! You're conversation between Tear and Raven SUCKED !&#!!!(&&(! and now I want to know about Cyborg!"

**SweetBlyss:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope to impress in the future and hope you keep it up.

**Voltor:** Sorry for the delay. I hope I made up for it with the bigger chapter. If not, well, blame Los Estatos Unidos y los idiotos blancos! SHHH! You can't say VOTE KERRY! or else you will be visited by the FBI, CIA, NIA and all those other 3 lettered guys will come and bust your ass for being "Anti American." My god the people of the country are stupid to vote away the 4th, habious corpus, and still you don't get this is just like the Red Scare of the 60's and Bush just wants to get over the Vietnam Syndrome and he KNEW the attacks were coming. In fact I am proud to say I was called "Anti American" for being a patriot. But to hell with it, I won't belong to that place for much longer. Besides, yelling anti-Bush slogans is the only way to be an American and survive in the world outside the US of BOO!

**Samster the Hamster:** I still laugh looking at your sign in name. Thanks for the review and tell me what you think of Raven in this one.

**Willow182:** Wow another RaeCy supporter. Or at least one who tolerates them… And yes Robin proposed. You're very supportive of the move not questioning their ages. More Robin and Star is coming up, I just have to think of how to break the joyful new to the guys without killing anyone (BB) from the shock. Tell me when you update and I'll have another look.

**Fuzzy:** I have gleamed on thing I think. I'm pretty sure you are a girl since you noted that I am a male that doesn't cuss. Well not much. I'm with that old quote about cussing being invented out of lack of intellect. There's always another way to express yourself. And things change. Plots change. I'm a new convert and I'll admit it. Besides I had some things planned that made it better if Tear and Raven weren't romantically involved.

**Athena884:** Maybe next time I should do to Zeus instead of you. At least there wasn't a long drawn out legal battle with the democrats running away like whipped dogs. Well at least Hades will be satisfied. Bush is sending lots of men across the Styx daily.

**Kasuma: **Domo arigato. Thanks for the high praise and I hope you continue reading.

**BlackShield: **Hope you liked this major concentration on Cyborg and Raven. Yes Tear has plans and he told them to Cyborg. I wonder what they are… Qué es "Vateva." No comprendo. Well since we're leaving presents for each other here's one; Veni, Vidi, Vici.

**Dark Shadow31: **Ever faithful I see. I could actually use information about fallen angels if that is within your realm of knowledge.

**Lucifer: **The Father of Lies, the Dark One, the Devil, and Satan. All aliases for the same person. Robin's proposal wasn't the greatest thing in the world but it was my first proposal. Plus I tried to make his reasons clear. But hell, this is fan fiction and Robin has been married to Star a half dozen times at least.

LockDown over and out…****


	23. Amor en su brasos

Amor en su brasos

Love in your arms

Starfire awoke in Robin's warm embrace. Though they did nothing more then they usually did during the night Starfire felt like she was on top of the world. Robin had asked her to be his wife and she had said yes.

Star looked at the digital alarm clock. It was only 6AM and no one would be up for another three hours. What could she do to pass those three hours alone with Robin?

She leaned back and turned her head so that she could look at her husband to be. He was still sleeping, eyes shut and arms wrapped securely around her waist. He looked so peaceful now, not having to worry about anything, and being able to relax. Still Starfire felt she need to help him relax more but she was a little unsure of how she would do that exactly. Another session of girl talk was due for Raven.

However that would have to wait. Robin was showing signs of stirring and Starfire wanted to wake him up with a surprise. Since her back was to him Robin couldn't see the red creeping up on her face as she took his hand and worked it beneath her bra. When she had his hand in place Star just waited and enjoyed the thrill of his hand pressing against breast. Robin would never do something for straight forward and Starfire couldn't wait to see his reaction.

To her great surprise Robin gave her a teasing squeeze. "Hmm, do I get to wake up like this every morning?" Robin murmured while he was nuzzling Star's neck. Starfire could only groan in response. Robin's touch always had this effect on her and Star was sure she would never tire of it.

While continuing he ministrations Robin's other hand wandered from her waist to her back and undid her bra strap. Starfire felt her bra slacken and she gasped. Robin was never this forwards before and it was turning her on. Robin kissed the back and clef of Star's neck as he pulled off and cast aside her bra. Watching it fly through the air Robin could see that is was red with black frills, very sexy indeed.

By this time the little general was up, at attention and pressing between Starfire's firm butt cheeks. Starfire couldn't help but tease Robin by leaning into him. She was rewarded with a deep growl and Robin clamped down on her neck proceeding to give Star her first hickey. Star giggled at his ferocious attempt to mark her while his hands continued to be massage her firm breasts. Starfire responded by grinding her ass into his member. It wasn't the first time she had felt it and she knew just how well off the Boy Wonder was though she had never seen it directly.

Several minutes passed and Starfire was very wet from all of Robin's loving caresses. Her panties were soaked and getting a little uncomfortable. Though she had never been entirely naked in front of Robin before she knew that he wouldn't mind and that she wouldn't regret it either. Starfire reached down and slipped off her pink panties without Robin noticing. He was too busy working on her upper body to notice the movement below.

However Robin couldn't help but notice when Starfire rolled on top of him. She was sporting a blush, which only made her look even more beautiful, since this was the first time she had allowed Robin to see her naked. Robin's eyes were glued to her bare chest for a moment until he realize that her wet sex as pressed against his, his boxers being the only thing separating them. Robin didn't even look down; he just locked his eyes with Star's out of surprise and concern. He didn't want to make her feel like she had to make too many moves at once.

Robin leaned upwards but Starfire didn't want to make him uncomfortable she so she pushed him back down and leaned down on him, her bust pressing against his chest. "What is it?" Starfire purred as she nuzzled Robin's neck and began to give him his own hiceky.

Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and held her in his arms. "Nothing, you don't have to make so many moves in one night if you don't want to though. I want you to be ready so you won't regret it later." Robin explained softly.

Starfire stopped sucking on Robin's neck for a moment. He was so sweet, worrying about her even at this late stage of things. "You are so good to me Robin. I'd never regret anything with you. I trust you, I love you…" Her continued reply was to continue sucking on his neck and grinding hips into his. That made Robin jump in surprise and Star purred again. She liked surprising Robin, it was fun and teasing him was a good way to surprise him and have fun. Of course she was prepared to go all the way.

"I love you too." Robin replied. Comfortable now that he knew that Star was comfortable with the situation, Robin's hands went back to wandering the flawless body of Star. One traveled up and down her toned back while the other glided down to rest on her butt cheek.

Star raised her butt to lean into Robin's hand. In the process she grazed her sex along Robin's and found she enjoyed the thrill it gave her. Star lowered her hips and raised them again moaning slightly. Robin groaned in response. Her movements were good for both of them and it didn't take long before they were passionately kissing while Star ran her sex the length of Robin's shaft soaking his boxers.

Despite how good it felt Starfire tired after a while and very reluctantly stopped, pressing all her features against Robin. "Why did you stop?" Robin asked somewhat disappointed the pleasure had stopped. "Tired." Starfire replied sheepishly. "Oh." Robin would have flipped her over and continued the passion they both were enjoying but after the events of yesterday he was in no physical shape to do so.

The teen lovers settled for each other's company and the loving embrace and kisses that could still be shared. They did have another two hours before they had to get up after all. Who knew what could happen between then and now…

Cyborg and Raven were having a quiet breakfast together. He had made them some pancakes and Raven had made them herbal tea. Sheepishly she had offered him some to help him with his hangover and he had accepted. To return the favor he had made pancakes instead of waffles and Raven felt obligated to have a few. They turned out to be pretty good.

"Ok Cyborg! I had better not find you cooking meat!" Beast Boy yelled announcing his presence in the hallway. Raven sighed. She had been enjoying the silent company of Cyborg. Cyborg didn't even look up at the door. He just raised his left arm and activated his sonic cannon and waited.

"I'm knew it!" BB yelled jumping into the kitchen already accusing the big cybernetic member of the team. A triumphant smile was on his face. That smile was quickly wiped away but the terrifying sound of Cyborg's sonic cannon charging up.

"No noise and I didn't cook any meat for breakfast." Cyborg explained the rules calmly. Raven just continued eating.

Beast Boy got a bowl of cereal and joined the quiet table. Not long after Robin and Star came wandering in, arms locked around each other's waists. "Everyone, Star and I have an announcement."

"Oh my god you finally knocked her up!" Beast Boy yelled.

Starfire looked over at Robin, a clear look of confusion on her face. Robin leaned closer and whispered; "He means I finally got you pregnant with our child."

Starfire had an idea. "Put your hand on my stomach." She whispered back and Robin complied.

To the group it looked like Robin and Star were discussing whether or not to tell the group that she really was pregnant and this cause Beast Boy to flip. He jumped out of his chair and yelled; "I was only kidding!" That made Starfire laugh and pretty soon everyone, Beast Boy included, was laughing at his over reaction.

"No, we're not pregnant… yet." Starfire told the team before giving Robin a quick kiss on the lips.

"We're getting married." Robin exclaimed. Cheers and congratulations were passed around. After breakfast Robin cornered Cyborg in the training room while Star followed Raven to her room.

"Cy, I need to talk to you." Robin began.

Cyborg raised his eyebrow. Those words always meant something important was coming.

"What's on your mind?" Cyborg asked as he began his weight lifting, the conveyor belt above placing metric ton slabs on his back.

"How much and you spot me?"

"What?"

"Look, Star might not know about engagement rings but I do and it's eating at me already. How much can you afford to loan me?" Robin asked.

"I got some saved up but doesn't this fall into one of those clauses we have with the city? Should you be entitled to getting the wedding and the ring or something like that?" Cyborg asked Robin. "You would think will all the work we have to do with that slack of a president cutting funding for everything, that we would be entitled to a few perks."

"Yeah but with those budget cuts nation wide for his piece of crap Homeland security bullshit we ain't gonna get anything. Besides I'd feel bad taking the money meant for the school system or health care."

"I can spot you a grand a few clams right now." Cyborg told Robin. Cyborg typed something into his arm and a credit card appeared in his hand. "Here, get her something real nice and don't think about paying me back. Just let me see the stone and her smiling face I'll be happy."

"How did you manage to save so much?" Robin asked amazed that Cyborg could lend him so much money.

"Being an amateur inventor does pay off. Plus I don't have a girlfriend that I have secretly been dating for the last half year."

"You guys knew?"

"Man, we've been making bets on how long it would take you to get together."

"Are we that obvious?" Robin asked

"Yeah, you two would steal glances at each other and get all mushy when ever something happened, especially Star. Annoucing that you are tying the knot isn't exactly what we had in mind. We were expecting a formal 'We're a couple' statement but in any case Raven's the winner and now BB and I owe her a favor."

"A favor?" Robin inquired.

"BB does anyway. I owe her $10. We can't promote gambling with a 15 year old."

"True enough but was $10 all we were worth? And I say Raven will make Beast Boy do something extreme like not crack a joke all day."

"I should mention that to her. I'm sure she would like the idea of a quiet Beast Boy for a change. And you shut up; I'm already doing a big favor. Well if you leave now you can also take your little lady out on a lunch date as well." Cyborg told Robin.

"Thanks man." Robin called over his shoulder. He was already going to change and prepare to take Starfire out for a nice lunch before they went shopping for her engagement ring.

The bride to be had cornered Raven in her room and Raven groaned once she realized she had been followed. She knew that another round of 'girl talk' was about to ensue.

"What?" Raven asked rather agitated. Her nerves weren't the best after he little run in with Cyborg in the early morning and the announcement of the engagement was all she could take. She just wanted to meditate and try and forget that she would never be where Star was now. The addition of the fact it was that time of the month again only added to her moodiness.

"How… how does a girl please a man?" Starfire asked.

Raven exhaled the breath she didn't know she had been holding while waiting for the topic to come up. Fortunately this was an easy one she could be vague on. "Well find out what he likes and"

"I mean sexually." Starfire cut in.

A heavy silence hung in the air. Raven contemplated telling Starfire all that she knew from watching movies and a few girl magazines that always seemed to have an article here or there about that issue. However Raven just decided on the truth. It would make the conversation end quicker and then she could be left in peace.

"How am I supposed to know?" Raven snapped at Starfire.

"I just thought that since you were human you would know…" Starfire said quietly.

"Look Star, sex is one thing everyone has to figure out by themselves." Raven said somewhat quieter and is less edge in her voice.

"But I don't know what to do with Robin and not knowing makes me nervous." Starfire confessed.

"Neither does he, I'm sure. Just do what is natural. Besides I'm sure Robin will be gentle with you." Raven comforted her friend.

"Thanks Raven." Starfire gave Raven a quick hug and left her in peace.

"Finally, solitude." No sooner then the words had left her lips her door was knocked on.

"What!" Raven said exasperated. The door slide open and Cyborg's massive frame was outlined in the light of the hallway.

"No wonder you're grouchy, it's so dark in here." Cyborg replied.

"Are you here on business? If not, GET OUT!" Raven couldn't see Cyborg's real eye but she could see his red one glaring down at her.

"Here your ten bucks. You won the bet." Cyborg replied in an icy tone. With that he left her to meditate and get herself under control.

Outside Cyborg had a small clear marble in his hand. A black swirl dominated the middle and Cyborg just watched it spin. This tiny artifact had been given to him last night by Tear and was apparently the answer to the lack of exploding appliances.

**FLASHBACK**

_"What's this?" Cyborg asked as Tear handed him a clear marble-sized ball._

_"I am sure you are well acquainted with Di'Candra's tendency to destroy things whenever she displays any emotion. This, providing it is close by, will absorb the excess Dark Energy that she generates whenever she feels something." Tear explained._

**End of FLASHBACK**

Cyborg found it ironic that this small marble was the end of his days as the mighty repairer of the microwave. Of course he was happy for the end of the endless hours of fixing the thing he had been repairing for the years they had been together as a team. Looking at the swirls Cyborg figured that she really was emotionally right about now. Cyborg thought about reentering her room and trying to comfort her but first he had to consult the calendar.

Today was the 19th of the month. According to the statistics of the girls he and the other two guys had gathered Raven was going through _that_ again. The girls may not have noticed this but the guys knew roughly when that time of the month rolled around for Star and Raven. They didn't want to have their heads ripped off by doing something around a moody and unpredictable girl. It was, after all, just good common sense to know _that_ when you lived with two girls.

Cyborg decided he liked being alive. He descended into the garage to work on a more efficient mousetrap and to think about what Tear had told him last night. He was sure Raven wanted to be alone right now.

Raven collapsed against her pillow. She had a headache, couldn't meditate like she wanted to and had managed to be all bitchy to Cyborg when he was just there to give her what he owed her. On top of that she it was that time of the month and Tear was in the sickbay unable to take her pains away. She would give him that. Raven was sure the Maria never had to suffer the pain of PMS. If angels had it anyway.

Cyborg couldn't work. He sat on his workbench just looking at the marble. The swirls had died down some but they had changed to blue now. "Damn it, now she's sad about something." Cyborg muttered to himself. He was no expert of demonic artifacts but he had figured out that black was for anger and blue for sadness.

With Robin and Star out on their date and Beast boy really not too stable, even with his brave front, Cyborg knew he was the only left. Besides, Cyborg wanted to apologize for being rather cold when he paid her.

Cyborg gently knocked on Raven's door. The sound of metal on metal echoed slightly but there was no reply. Cyborg knocked again, this time harder, and got a weak "Go away." Cyborg wasn't going to go away if Raven didn't have the will to properly snap at him. Cyborg opened her door and walked in. It was dark as always but his cybernetic eye could see for him until his other eye adjusted. A squeak came from the bed and the swift rustling of clothes could be heard.

"Jesus, I'm sorry Rae!" Cyborg said quickly turning around. "I didn't see anything, I swear."

A lie. He had seen everything. Cyborg had walked in on Raven as she was putting on a pad. Given the nature of her outfit she was mostly naked when he had walked in. The image of Raven's bare chest and nether region burned its way into Cyborg's mind.

Raven hastily put on her leotard and scurried beneath the protection of her blankets. She had never been more embarrassed in her entire life and she just wanted to curl up and be left alone.

Silence covered the room. Raven then heard the muffled sounds of footsteps and the door closed. 'Good, he's gone.' Raven thought to herself. She pulled the blanket down so that her head was sticking out. However when something heavy sat beside her on the bed Raven stiffened. Slowly Raven lowered her eyes to that she could see the foot of her bed and sure enough, Cyborg was sitting at the end of the bed.

"Sorry about just now." Cyborg offered.

"It's… ok." Raven said in a small voice. She really wasn't ok with it but you can't change the past. At least she knew that Cyborg wouldn't blab it to the world that he had seen her naked.

"If it's any consolation, you have a beautiful body." Cyborg replied. And awkward silence filled the room while Raven buried her head under her blanket again. Now THIS was the most embarrassing moment of her life. Cyborg had just complemented her on her physic. Was he hitting on her? How was she supposed to respond to that?

"I just came in to say sorry for being all icy when I paid you and… and to see if you wanted some comfort." Cyborg muttered. In the quiet of the room his voice was very clear and loud.

"It should be me that should be apologizing. I'm the one that snapped at you." Raven's muffled voice said from beneath the blanket. "And I'm fine."

Raven really didn't sound it. "No your not. I can hear it in your voice." Cyborg answered. "Want to talk about it?" Cyborg asked.

"No." was the swift reply. Raven had already been naked in front of him physically. She didn't want to have exposed herself emotionally as well. She felt her bed dip some more are Cyborg crawled up the bed, gently forced his arms around her and sat up making Raven, cocooned in her blanket, sit in his lap and embrace. Cyborg rested his head atop of Raven's as Raven leaned into him and the two just stayed like that for a while.

Cyborg marveled how small Raven was compared to his massive body. Yet she seemed to be the perfect fit for his embrace, his arms very comfortably wrapped around her tiny waist, and the scent of lavender intoxicating him.

Raven liked the silent moment they were sharing. Cyborg's hands were kept to just her flat stomach and she seemed to fit into his embrace quite well. She felt safe there, as if nothing could get her as long as Cyborg's protective arms where around her. His broad chest was comfortable to lean into and if Raven listened hard enough she could hear the beating of his heart. He was still human after all. However being wrapped up in a blanket as tightly as she was made her hot and soon she grew uncomfortable with the heat. She wriggled a little and Cyborg put his hands to either side of her.

Raven stood up and Cyborg stood up as well.

"I just thought you needed a hug, you know, to calm you down. Cyborg explained. Raven just nodded as she remade her bed. Then Raven took off her hood and caught Cyborg sucking in his breath. He had always thought that she looked better without the hood and told her so. Raven blushed slightly. Cyborg was definitely hitting on her but the strange thing was that she liked it. Raven lowered her head and tried to hide her face behind her short cut locks but she didn't have the same effect as Starfire's cascade of hair.

"I guess I'll go." Cyborg said after a few moments. He turned to go but Raven's hand caught his and looked back at her in surprise.

Raven didn't know what she was doing. She just knew that she didn't want Cyborg to leave right now. She had to think of a reason to make him stay and fast or else she would look like a fool.

"Please stay and hold me. I don't want to be alone right now." Raven said looking Cyborg in the eye. The fact that she had to look up only seemed to make Raven even cuter then and Cyborg was having a hard time not saying yes.

"You owe me favor." Raven reasoned with him. The moment she said that Cyborg's eye flickered a moment but he quickly covered it. Cyborg nodded. He did owe her a favor and just staying with her wasn't such a bad thing. He had nothing pressing to do and so he had the time to spend with her.

Raven led Cyborg by the hand back to the bed. She let go of his hand and slipped under the covers she had just fixed. She beckoned Cyborg to follow her and Cyborg gave her a look. This could be going places Cyborg was sure could end up being every ugly.

"Are you sure Rae?" Cyborg asked. Sure he was half machine but he was still biologically equipped and the way things were looking he was having a hard time keeping himself in check.

Raven nodded silently and led Cyborg under the covers by the hand. Once they were in the middle of the bed Raven flipped over and scooted back into Cyborg. She then made him hug her again and let out a sigh. She felt safe again and nothing in the world really mattered. Whatever was out there, Cyborg would take care of it.

Cyborg kept his hands pressed flat against Raven's smooth abdomen. Whether or not she felt the bulge in his metallic pants he didn't know but Raven's didn't seem to mind if she felt him.

Tear came out of his meditation with a knowing smile playing at his lips. "Things are going as planned, Jacob. Better then expected in fact. We must begin production immediately. Time is running out." Tear told Jacob who disappeared to put his masters plan into motion.

A/N: Just 10 reviews last time. Maybe this can net a few more. But hey, who gets the honor of being number 150? And the gap between the updates are getting longer but now you guys are getting 7 pages an update instead of just 3. Pretty good I'd think. **Question:** Should I have Robin and Star elope or throw the nice big wedding? Comments will help direct this. Can anyone please explain this whole thing of "shipping" and "canons."

**BlackShield:** Ok, net speak, my sister hates net speak. If I recall someone here take Spanish so the following will be useful. " Veni, Vidi, Vici" are the famous lines: "I came, I saw, I conquered." Venir (Veni) is to come, Ver (Vidi) is to see and I have no idea what the Spanish word for "to conquer" is. I hate to break this to you but since the dawn of time the US has never really had free press and even less with the PATRIOT Act in effect. I mean the first newspapers were to war a political war and things like CNN tell you only the news that the political elite of the US want you to hear. Like you don't hear or see the pictures of Chenney's visit to Iraq in the 80's. Of course not. It was because we really like Saddam, wanted him there, and oh, Chenney and him hugged. Plus we had given him the nerve gas to use on the Kurds which he did. After he did that Chenney made his famous visit. By and By could you have Talon look at this? You and him seem to be the two authorities on Raven and Cyborg and I would like to know what he thinks.

**meditation6:** Hey, what you sent was really good. Just keep it up and soon you'll be ready to post your first long chapter in a good story. If you guys liked mine you will like his too.

**Terra Basher:** The world record for the youngest marriage was between a 20-month-old girl and an 18-month-old boy. Their parents married them to end a family feud. Now if they were raised in Asia those two are highly unlikely to divorce. An interesting fact of the world is that arranged marriages actually work a lot better then non arranged ones. The divorce rates are SO much lower; not that insane 50 like in the US. Such immoral people.

**The Raven's Wings:** A silent reviewer. I have a lot of those it seems. Why can't you all speak up? It helps drive the fics. Sure I do this to keep from going completely insane with work but the reviews are nice.

**Athena884:** Orginally, since I didn't think that was a good match for Raven, I made Tear. He's still gonna be around and important to the plot but after a lot of reading of BlackShield's and other's works I have come to really like this couple. Hey, it's my fic and Cyborg will have as much flesh as I see fit. Plus He's gonna loss some later… And could you implode the White House, or maybe just the Oval office, with Bush and his administration all packed in there? You'll be worshipped the world over.

**Voltor:** I'll make you a deal. I'll get Athena to come down to earth, you can blast things with magic and I can blow up crap with a Mech of my choosing. Then we can storm the White House and rid the world of Bush!

**Lucifer:** Another made to see the goodness of Raven and Cyborg. I have some things planned for them that will bring them up to the level of RobStar. So keep looking up or I'll drop the updates on you.

**Dude:** Another no namer. That is a bit annoying. At least come up with a nice alias. I get these guys out of my head. The writing is all gragen put on a page. It tends to make a story of sorts.

**RedMarch:** Yes it is fiction and finally the reason for her emotions is revealed. Now you all can't complain about things not blowing up. I've fixed up that whole. WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA. Plus no one really writes Raven with such open emotion. This is my what if that I haven't seen done. So I'm doing it. Just like I'm pushing the limit of the R rating because no one does it. That's what I do. Do what no one wants to, that is my claim to fame as they say. And yes politics. You have to know your countries politics so that you can either defend your country or help bash it with the rest of the world. I like the bashing bit, more people support that against the tiny circle Bush has right now. BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH BASH!

PS. Sammi ignore this please.

LockDown over and out… iré vener de nuevo….


	24. Mi corazón

Mi corazón

My heart

Raven slowly woke up remembering the feeling of Cyborg's big strong arms around her. Just thinking about it made Raven want that feeling again. She rolled back a little to lean deeper into Cyborg comforting embrace but just ended up on her back. She was alone, lying in the still warm imprint that Cyborg had left. His not being there was disappointing but the fact that his side of the bed was still warm was a comfort. At least Raven knew that Cyborg hadn't run off the first chance he had gotten. Raven felt a smile touch her lips faintly. 'Maybe, just maybe, Cyborg likes me just like I li.'

Raven stopped herself in mid thought. 'I can't be thinking of him like that. He only did it because he owed me a favor and he always keeps his word.' Raven reasoned with herself. They were, after all, teammates and they didn't have the same kind of love connect Star and Robin had. They may have a stronger bond with the other then the rest of the gang but that didn't mean anything, did it? 'No, it can't mean anything. I can't love. It's just that simple. Plus he deserves more then some short, flat, stick of a girl.' Raven berated herself. 'He deserves to be with someone that can make him happy. Someone who could love him back the why he should be. I can't do that for him. Besides, this was just a favor, a one-time thing. I was emotional and not in my right mind. Thankfully Cyborg isn't the type to take advantage of people.'

That last thought made Raven blush as she made sure her costume was on like it should be. Finding everything in order Raven was relieved and a little disappointed. Her first time in bed with a guy and nothing happened. Star had made it to second base with Robin. But the fact that Cyborg hadn't even tried anything just reinforced her own thinking; he didn't want her. Raven thought of this even though she knew perfectly well Cyborg wouldn't do anything like that. Thinking like this just made it easier for her.

Sighing as she accepted her fate for the umphteenth time Raven crawled out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 6 in the evening. Somehow she had managed to sleep the day away in Cyborg's arms. There she was at it again, her thoughts roaming back to _him_ again. Raven exited her room and headed towards the kitchen. Perhaps some supper and a cup of herbal tea would help her get her mind off of _him._

Supper turned out to be a self-serve deal. Robin and Starfire had already eaten and were stargazing on the roof. Beast Boy was playing some stupid video game that gloried the entire Vietnam fiasco. According to the game the US seemed to be in control and Beast Boy was blasting away the computer generated men to the cries of "DIE you VC Bastard!"

Raven shook her head. Let Beast Boy do as he wanted and be as ignorant as he wanted to be. The group was really worried how he would react to all the bloodshed he had partaken in but in the last two days he seemed to be fine.

Luckily Cyborg was nowhere to be seen though there was a steady, rhythmic pounding of metal coming from the deep recesses of the basement. After eating a sandwich and brewing some tea Raven decided to find out what the pounding was all about. Partly because she wanted to get away from Beast Boy's maniacal statements and laughter and partly because she was curious.

Hot cup of tea in hand Raven followed the pounding sounds all the way down into the basement. Despite it being November and the fact that she was going underground, it was actually getting hotter.

Finally Raven saw a flickering light in a room and moved to take a look. What she saw took her breath away and made her heart speed up.

Cyborg had awakened with Raven in his arms. Much as he didn't want to leave he knew he had to. It was early evening already and he had a few things to do. Cyborg, as quietly and softly as he could, unwrapped his hands from around Raven and eased himself out of bed before bee-lining it for the door. Outside of Raven's room Jacob had caught Cyborg. Apparently he had managed to get his hands on enough Dark Metal to begin and a forge had been made in the basement. Seeking an activity what would take his mind off of Raven, Cyborg decided that he would begin. Besides, just beginning on that parts that would remake him wasn't the same as putting them on. Cyborg could deal with that part when it came.

Knowing a forge was a hot place Cyborg decided to change. Off came all the heavy armor and plating. On went his left sneaker, a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Once dressed Cyborg made his way down to the depths of the Tower to begin work. Soon the rhythmic pounding of his hammer on the black molten metal echoed through out the building.

But having worked on repairing things so often Cyborg's arm literary went on autopilot, and despite the intense heat his mind wandered back to the warm bed upstairs. Upstairs had been a comforting warm, a pleasant warm, with Raven in his arms but…

It was a one-time thing. A one-night stand that happened during the day and nothing happened.

'She still doesn't know how to handle emotions given her new freedom, she was emotional, she just wanted to be comforted. And if all those reasons fail to convince me then I can just blame it on her period. Girls get weird around that time.' Cyborg reasoned with himself.

She didn't love him like he loved her. He knew that what they had was a strong friendship and one his end it was a platonic love. Not because he was incapable, but because who would honestly want a half man, half machine freak like himself? He weighed a metric (1000 kgs 2200 lbs) ton to boot. Who in their right mind wanted to sleep with a metric ton behemoth?

There was Cyborg, in just sweat pants and a tight tank top, hammering away at a red-hot piece of metal. Sweat glistened off of his skin matching the light of the forge as it reflected off of his titanium arms.

Raven's mouth went dry. She had admitted to herself that Cyborg really did look good in the morning; but that was nothing compared to how he looked to her now.

Raven sat down on the step that was just by the door. That gave her the advantage of seeing without being seem. Her dark cloak and leotard helped camouflage Raven as she settled down to watch Cyborg work.

Cyborg pounded away at a quick pace but progress was slow. The metal was light, lighter than the one that adorned him now but its tolerance to heat was so much higher. He had to have the blast furnace stoked well and worked quickly before the metal cooled too much. Its strength was amazing; it took Cyborg and his titanium muscles a full hour to hammer out what would be the replacement for his face.

When he was done Cyborg was admiring his own work and the metal from which it had been made. The deep black of Dark Metal made his skin look lighter against it but Cyborg could tell that there was something about the metal that made it special. It had to have some sort of special alloy mix that Man didn't know about.

"Quite a fine piece of work you have there."

Cyborg looked up. He hadn't heard the ping of the elevator or the hiss of the doors opening to allow Jacob and Tear in a wheelchair exit the lift.

"Not bad for an hours work I say. Rather stubborn metal to work with." Cyborg commented turning his attention back to the jet-black mask. He was trying to think of how he would look with such a contrasting color to the silver he wore now.

Tear laughed. "That's why only the Tanar'ri wear armor and wield weapons made from that. It takes a long time to make even a small piece. Your mask would have taken a master smith an entire moon to finish." Tear said with an almost playful tone.

"Great. I can't wait until I work on the breastplate. That will be heaps of fun." Cyborg said sarcastically.

"Don't mock the metal or yourself. It is very rare and difficult to attain the purest alloy from it. It takes the soul of an innocent to properly purify just a kilo (2.2 lbs) of the Dark Metal. That is what gives it its awesome characteristics." Tear said in a very serious voice.

Cyborg could acted shocked or asked how Tear had obtained the metal in the quantity he had but Cyborg decided that something was even more pressing. "If it is so hard to get this stuff then why are you having me make an entire new body for myself? Why not just make a suit for Raven. I would just need her measurements and then I could hammer her out a suit in just a day. All I would have to make is the breastplate. She doesn't need a helmet or leggings." Cyborg asked.

"She will need to be protected but how can you protect her if you are injured?" Tear asked. Ask per the norm his reasoning was very good.

"Fair enough." Cyborg answered. "But there is something I need to talk to you about. I can only be her guardian for as long as it takes you to recover. I won't be around for much longer."

A very faint gasp came from the door. Tear nodded to Jacob and Jacob went to the door and brought back a very surprised and somewhat embarrassed Raven. Seeing that she was already caught she didn't see why she couldn't confront Cyborg on this rather new and shocking development.

"What do you mean you won't be around much longer?" Raven asked in a curious and slightly shaken voice.

"My thoughts exactly." Tear added.

"Look, in 9 months I turn 20. No longer a teen, get it? How can a 20 year old be a Teen Titan?" Cyborg asked them the rhetorical question.

"Why should that matter?" Raven replied.

Cyborg sighed. "Let's discuss this someplace more comfortable. Let's meet in the conference room in 20 minutes."

20 minutes later all for of them had gathered in the conference room. Cyborg had showered and was wearing his normal attire. They all sat down around the table and Cyborg started speaking.

"Look, Rae. I'm going on 20. I can't be Big Brother for everyone here forever. Besides the team won't last long anyway. Starfire and Robin are getting married. I know Robin is ready to stop fighting and settle down. Boom; two parts of the team gone just like that. I want to get out and see the world. Take a break from it all. Three parts of the team fragmented. You and Beast Boy can stick together if you want but the Titans, just like in the mythology, will fall. I knew that from the beginning."

"You can't leave." Raven told Cyborg in a small voice.

"Why not. It's my choice. I'm just staying because Wheelz over here asked me to fill in for him." Cyborg replied.

"Why you?" Raven asked. She didn't like the thought of the team dissolving and Cyborg leaving. So she asked a question that was off subject.

Tear answered the question. "Several reasons. His size makes him an ideal human shield. His strength and prowess in combat makes him difficult to defeat and lessens the odds of someone getting to you. And he is the only one willing to kill to protect you."

Raven's eyes widened at the last reason. She looked over at Cyborg who was trying to bore a whole into Tear with his stare. His jaw was locked, a tell tale sign that Cyborg hadn't liked Tear sharing that certain piece of information. That meant that it was true; Cyborg would kill to protect her.

Tear watched Raven look over at Cyborg. Cyborg looked at Raven and his face relaxed to a sheepish smile. "And I have gathered that you don't mind each other's company making him ideal in everyway but…" Tear trailed off.

Both of the Titans looked at Tear. "But what?"

"You said you would be you guardian until I recovered correct?" Tear asked Cyborg.

"Yes." was the cautious reply. Cyborg knew those words would come back to haunt him.

"I had originally gone down to the basement to talk to you about this; my injuries are very extensive and my fighting days are over. For the next century or so anyway. But my presence here will draw unwanted attention. I had thought of penning a letter but I thought you would like the chance to yell at me instead. Maria, Jacob and I will leave, taking some of the heat off of Di'Candra. However there is a slight problem with her being alone." Tear began explaining.

Raven raised an eyebrow. She had been fine on her own before and she didn't see why Tear's leaving would make that a problem.

"The legions of Hell will never bow down to a woman, much less the child that the Di'Candra is now." Jacob said speaking for the first time tonight.

"And with the Teen Titans dissolving in the near future it only justifies my thinking further. The only way the minions of the Nine Hells would accept the Di'Candra as their Di'ra would be if she had a Di're ruling with her. The perfect match would be you two because Cyborg would have an excuse to be by you night and day while you gain better footing with the unholy population or your future realm." Tear explained as if he was explaining how to butter toast.

Cyborg and Raven had no idea what a Di'ra o and Di're were but they could guess, and if their guesses where right then…

"Let me get this straight. In order for Raven to be accept by the demonic population and in order for me to protect her longer you want us to get married?" Cyborg

"Yes that is the plan as it stands now. It is far more logical then the other one I originally had in mind." Tear said complacently.

"And that was?" Cyborg leaned forward staring Tear straight in the eye.

"I would have take the place of Di're. Perhaps get a few children out of the relationship as well."

Cyborg had a sonic cannon right in Tear's face instantly.

"Never… talk about Raven like she is just some damned breeding toy." Cyborg said angrily. "Now get the hell out of here before I send you there." Cyborg growled.

"Tapped a nerve I see. Most interesting." Tear said flashing his sly grin.

Cyborg powered up his sonic cannon; the sound of it sending a chill through the room.

"Leave. Now. " Cyborg said in two very distinct sentences.

"I will warn you of this; my leaving will make Telir think that Di'Candra is vulnerable making it seen like the perfect opportunity to get rid of the last legal claim to the Blood Throne. Be wary Cyborg, be very wary. It would be such a shame to let such a prize get killed." Tear motioned to Jacob and in a blink of an eye they both disappeared a piece paper fluttering in the air where they once had been.

"ARRGGGHHH!" Cyborg slammed his fist into the steel table denting it. He sudden movement made Raven jump out of her chair. Noticing what his actions had done Cyborg just closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't believe he had the gall to talk about you like that. And he wanted us to get married"

Cyborg missed the blush at crept up on Raven's cheeks.

"as if it was going to be a casual thing. All because he couldn't do it anymore himself. That asshole, I swear Rae, I will never let him near you ever again." Cyborg finished his speech in time to notice that Raven moved so that she was standing behind his chair.

"Thanks for speaking up for me." Raven murmured.

"No problem Rae." Cyborg replied.

Raven gently placed her hands on his shoulders. Cyborg tensed at her light touch but he relaxed as she slowly began to massage his shoulders. "When… when are you going to go?" Raven asked in a soft voice, the hurt evident in her voice. Raven didn't want the Titans, her family, to break up even though she had known it would be inevitable.

"I had figured that Tear would be fine after Robin and Star's wedding. But since you blasted him just as he deserves and put him out for a century, I'll stay until the wedding. Robin will need his best man after all."

"Oh." Raven replied. That only gave her until the wedding to convince Cyborg not to go, to not leave the team.

"I'm also going to stay as long as it takes to make sure you'll be safe Raven. I may have told that antediluvian cripple that I would protect you and I plan to keep my word, not that you really need me. I'm sure you'll be able to take care of yourself, Rae." Cyborg continued. He knew that Tear hadn't really done anything really. If anything he created a need for Raven to be protected because of his hidden political past in the Hells.

Both Raven and Cyborg smiled though neither could see the other smiling as Raven's hands continued to mead Cyborg's broad shoulder muscles. They both were enjoying their time alone together, a commodity that seemed to have increased in that past two days.

"Your hands are doing wonders for my shoulders." Cyborg commented.

"Thanks." Raven replied sheepishly.

"Hey you have dinner?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, but not much." Raven answered quickly.

"Me neither. You want to go out and get a bite to eat?" Cyborg inquired. He had his motives to ask Raven out. It would keep her in his sight and get her out of the Tower; Cyborg didn't trust Tear to just get up and leave like that. He knew something was up.

"Sure." Was all Raven managed to squeak out. Despite what she had told herself earlier she couldn't help her heart from beating faster. Cyborg had just asked her out after all.

The letter that had been appeared rest on top of the conference table. Tear and Jacob reappeared and Tear motioned Jacob to fetch the letter. "I'm sure he is just bring her out to get her out of the tower and away from me. Cyborg is smart kid, wouldn't you say so Jacob?"

"Of course sir."

"But he will fall into my plans anyway. They are both so caught up in each other to do other wise."

The two teens exited their rooms and went to their respective rooms to grab a few things before going out. Cyborg had to fetch his car keys and get some money that he had tucked away.

Raven raced to her room once she was sure that Cyborg couldn't see her. She bee lined for her closest and flung it wide open. She had several dilemmas facing her and she didn't know what to do. Should she get some money, or was Cyborg going to pay for both of them. If he did then did that make this a date? If this was a date, should she change into something nice or would that seem too awkward? Raven quickly browsed through her wardrobe and cursed her lack of other clothing. Uniforms hung dominate, normal clothes being few and far between. Raven did have a few dresses that could pass off for smart casual but would that be too formal?

Cyborg knocked on her door, loudly, just in case he walked in her half naked again.

"You can come in." Raven called out as she hastily nabbed a few bills from her purse and tucked them up her sleeve.

"Having trouble deciding what to wear or something?" Cyborg joked earning himself a small smile from Raven. "You're a lot prettier when you smile, you know." That remarked got Raven to blush. To cover that fact she turned to her closet so that her back was to Cyborg.

"Well maybe if you weren't here I could pick out something to wear a little quicker." Raven retorted playfully. Cyborg chuckled as he glimpsed into Raven's closet. She really didn't have much in the way of casual dress save her uniform. There was an elegant lilac gown that caught Cyborg's eye.

"Why not try this on?" Cyborg walked up behind Raven and reached past her to take the dress off of its hanger. "I think you'd look great in this, Rae."

Cyborg's close proximity to her made it difficult to do anything but just nod yes.

Cyborg smiled. "Good, I'll go put on a suit and we can make a formal date out of this."

Raven spun around, her eyes wide open as she stared at Cyborg. He had just said that this was a full-fledged date, hadn't he?

"If that's alright with you." Cyborg very hastily added, his confidence having suddenly turned to nervousness. He knew that Raven couldn't accidentally blow him up because of the little marble, but he did know that she could do it on purpose.

Snapping out of her initial shock Raven put on her best sexy look, just glancing up at Cyborg from underneath the curtain of her hair, as she ran her hand up Cyborg's chest and beckoning him to lean down.

Cyborg suddenly remembered that Raven disliked formal functions and only dressed up when it was an absolute must. The sparkling in her partly hidden eyes told Cyborg that she was up to something but he still leaned down at her hand's beckoning.

"Make it worth my while and I may just make it worth yours…" Raven whispered hotly into his ear. And then she nibbled on his ear for just a second.

Raven immediately grabbed the dress from Cyborg's stationary hand and disappeared into her bathroom to change. She had planned to tease him with just words alone; the last bit had been purely on impulse. What made her do it, she didn't know but the end results of it were worth remembering.

Cyborg had stood there in a stunned state for a few moments after Raven had retreated to her bathroom before he quickly went to his room. Once there he couldn't help but yelling "BOO-YA!" He didn't care if the entire tower heard him. He was too caught up in the fact that he had a date with the untouchable Raven to even think about remembering the things he had told himself earlier in the day.

The next 20 minutes went by rather quickly. Both teens took quick showers, got dressed and applied accessories as needed, Raven even ventured as far as to put on some mascara, a little eye shadow and grape lip balm as she didn't own any lipstick.

Cyborg met Raven outside of her room and nearly fell over at the sight of the woman that step out of her room. Raven saw the expression that Cyborg was sporting and blushed. He had his jaw hanging and his eye was bulging at the sight of her. Even though he had seen the dress before hand Cyborg had no idea Raven would look so good in it.

It was strapless; with a low enough cut in the front to tease, showed most of Raven's back, and had slits cut in the sides to allow Raven to walk with some freedom. The rich purple of her dress and high heels glittered in the light and matched her eyes. A purple shawl was draped over her shoulders; just incase Cyborg brought her some play cold. The royal flush that Raven wore made her mysterious amethyst jewel that decorated her forehead fit right in as if it was meant to be there.

"You look great as well Cyborg." Raven muttered as she blushed under Cyborg's gaze. He was in a tailored three-piece suit, his unique build requiring all his clothes to be tailored just for him, but he looked very sharp nonetheless.

Cyborg snapped out of it. "You look like a goddess, Rae."

Raven smiled and blushed a little once more but she didn't try to hide it this time.

"You are truly beautiful when you smile, Rae. You should smile more often." Cyborg told Raven as he offered her his arm. She took it and the two made their way down to the garage.

In the living room they spotted Robin and Starfire coming back from what was just supposed to a lunch date. Starfire and Raven owwwed and ahhhed over Star's engagement ring. It was sliver with medium sized ruby set in the middle. Two smaller rubies rested on either side.

Robin and Cyborg stood to the side passed the time talking.

"Finally asked her out, eh?" Robin said nudging Cyborg in the ribs.

"What do you mean finally? The sexual tension between you two is to thick you could cut it with a knife." Robin replied.

"At least we keep yourselves under wraps. You and Star were dead obvious from the get go and you two can't keep your hands off of each other. I'm surprised that you haven't knocked her up yet. I mean you've had 6 months to do it." Cyborg retorted. If they were going to play each other's relations at each other the Cyborg knew he had plenty of ammo.

"Hey, we aren't animals you know. We can control ourselves. I'll have you know that Star is the exact same as she was when she first got here." Robin replied.

Cyborg raised his brow. "Really? You've spent 6 months in bed with her, stripped down to however far you two go, and nothing? Either you are crazy, secretly gay, or have some great self-restraint."

"Look all of this stuff, even kissing seemed new to her. I just want to go slow with her, is all." Robin told Cyborg. The reasoning was good but Cyborg remembered something that made him see the real reason why Robin and Star hadn't gone all the way yet.

"Dude, just how far have you got?" Cyborg inquired.

"Dude." Robin replied giving Cyborg a look.

"Base wise."

"Maybe second. Why?" Robin asked. He didn't like the glint his Cyborg's eye nor the sly grin.

"You, my friend, haven't gone all the way because you're nervous." Cyborg accused Robin.

Robin kept his face poker worthy but a very small twitch of his eye gave him away.

Cyborg laughed.

"Will you shut up!" Robin growled in a low voice so that Cyborg could only hear him. "Look everything on Earth is new to her"

"But you don't know if she's unsure because she doesn't know or because she doesn't know how they do it on this rock. You don't know if you can compete with any past boyfriends, right?" Cyborg cut in triumphantly.

"You're pushing it Cy."

Cyborg laughed. He had remembered that 6 months ago, when Robin had been unconscious on a bed in the sick bay that both Raven and Starfire and confessed to being virgins. Cyborg toyed with the idea of telling Robin but he decided to let his younger friend find out.

"Just go for it. I'm sure Starfire will love you for it."

Robin began to protest with some lame excuse ready but Cyborg cut him off. "Look, I made Beast Boy take a sedative, he's been having bad dreams, and he'll be out until tomorrow morning. Rae and I won't be back for several hours, and you will have Star just to yourself." Cyborg told Robin.

"Fine, I'll have sex with Starfire, but only because you told me to." Robin joked.

"You covered?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah."

"Go get her so I can go on my date." Cyborg chuckled. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Want some pointers?"

"I'll manage." Robin called over his shoulder.

The girls only cooed over Star's ring until they managed to separate themselves from the guys.

"Raven?" Star asked nervously.

"Yes?"

"Can we have some 'girl talk' now? There is something I have to ask you." Starfire asked.

"What is it?" Raven inquired.

"I remember long ago that you told me that on this planet people do not engage in sex until they are married. Robin has told me that being engaged is almost like being married and I was wondering if it would be all right to, how do you say it, 'make love' to Robin." Starfire asked. Her nerves showed in the fact she was pointing the ends of her fingers together.

"Look Star, that's up to you. Most people nowadays don't wait, have sex with lots of people, and spread diseases and die. But if you know you are only going to, um, 'love' Robin then it should be ok, if you are ready for it that is. You could get pregnant, Star, and you're only 17. You're not even an adult on Earth yet, are you ready for all of that?" Raven told Star.

"I've been thinking about it for a long time now. I know Robin loves me and I him and that he will take care of me. I… I just want to show him how I feel; that I want to be with him. I know you said I had to find out about sex on my own and that you don't have any more experience then I do."

'Even less more likely.' Raven thought.

"But I was wondering if you could tell me about the things you have heard. Though Tamaranians and Humans are not very different in appearance, I have no experience dealing with a man in this matter." Starfire told Raven.

"Look, I can't tell you much but they say that a girl's first time hurts and that they never get much out of it. I'm sure that Robin will do his best and be gentle with you. Just trust him, ok?" Raven told her nervous friend.

"Ok. Thank you, Raven." Starfire gave Raven a hug before the girls made their way back to the guys.

A/N: Hey, I'm still breathing and back. Here are some 8 pages for your wait. I think, just off the bat, I should get some long reviews for this. I have at least 3; count them, 3 major events. I don't want reviews that say "good job" or "update" I want reviews that react to the righting. If you want to tell me that you like my work then react to the writing. Pick at it, it helps me write better and gives me ideas of what to write. Ok I'ven't update in a while because my Internet got knocked out but here we go! One last thing, I have had two people refer to someone named "Rain." Who is this character? I haven't named anyone that. I have Tir'eir or Tear for short, Maria and Jacob. They are my OCs. No one named Rain. Everyone look at the SIZE of BlackShield's and Talon's reviews. THOSE ARE REVIEWS!

**Lucifer:** Hades, good to hear from you. Thanks for the review. I know my grammar isn't perfect and I really don't care. I don't have a beta nor do I have time to regularly write. I write when I feel like it. Yes my writing is good. Everyone is telling me that, which I'm happy to hear but can we please not do it unless you want to label me king of the section or something huge like that. Now the comment about Robin asking Cy for money, that is more like it.

**Athen884:** Ah the niece of the Devil. Tell me, just how just a man give birth to a kid via having a headache and being smacked on the head with a hammer? Thanks for the vote for a small wedding. I was thinking about a small wedding too. I mean they are young, don't really have families to invite and they aren't all the rich either. Unless you want to do with what some people say, that Robin is being taken care of by Batman/ Bruce Wayne, then they could have a big wedding. AH! A convert! WHOOPPEEE! See CyRae does work. Plsu I know that BBRae doesn't really work and there are tons of them out there. So pick; quantity or quality? Plus Cy is the coolest guy character hands down.

**BlackShield:** TeenTitansGirl14, I've seen a few fics of yours dedicated to person. From what I gather you, Talon, and this other person are the real drivers for the CyRae pairing. I may have mentioned this before but this was originally going to be OCRae because I didn't like BBRae, and RobStar are just set in stone no matter what those other people say. ie RobRae. But after reading a few of your fics I found that CyRae really did work out and looking over the shows there are hints at it, just like there are hints at RobStar. So I changed things some though Tear will be useful later on.

**TerraBasher:** Elope is when two people run away and get married in secret. So you don't care what kind of wedding they have? Even if I had them married in midair over a lake then make Star drop Robin into the lake?

**meditaion6:** Long time no see. Have you been working on your fic? Perhaps I answered your question in this chapter about Tear. Sneaky old bastard isn't he? Maybe, if you read into the lines you can see what I had originally planned for Tear and Raven. Keep writing, it took my two years of writing crap fics to write this one, and this is only half decent.

**The Raven's Wings: **Esta verdad, es muy dificil para usar la regla en una novela pero era necesario. But hey, it's the perfect excuse. Stereotypically speaking girls get all moody and unpredictable around that time and therefore I can make Raven be very unRaven like. We guys don't have such an excuse though I have heard girls complain about that fact. According to some female friends it's unfair. "You know when we are all moody, we never know if you guys." Though we don't follow a cycle that has such obvious effects, like excuses to get out of swimming (I know girls that use that all the time), we guys do have a 5-day cycle we go through. Hasta manaña.

**Nightwish13:** Rain, again with the Rain. Who is Rain? I think you mean Tear. The though had crossed my mind before but rape just disgusts me. I have the stomach for most other things but the Romance (era) part of me just can't take it. (Therefore most of America and the world disgust me. You sick perverted, horny little buggers. You spread all sorts of diseases, jack up drug prices and should die horrible deaths without soothing drugs!) I drop stories that have it even if they were good up to that point. As to who Tear raped; I meant it in an abstract way. He's over 5000 years old and rampaged, pillaged and raped for over 4000 years. So, lots of people I guess. I thought that came across when I wrote it. The place I got the quote from said vici, not vinci. Either way I can see "Victoria" being born from both of them. Tear and Raven were going to hook up but I changed it. What their relationship is now, I don't know. Messy at best, I guess.

**Flashcrazy07:** I'm the same way; I read the whole thing through to the last chapter then review. ¿Puedes leer los titolos? Muy bien, it's true, Spanish is a very rapid growing language. So you like Cy and Rae together as well. Glad to see that there's people out there that agree with me and that I can help build up the support for the pairing.

**D-I-WaRrIa:** Big wedding and it gets crashed. That could happen. I had thought of that as a possibility. I have need for another combat scene but where I am in the plot would just ruin all the fluffiness of it all. I couldn't bring myself to do it but there will be more blood, tears, and death later. Keep watch of Tear, he is very important. With Cyborg being the main love interest with Raven I've made Tear very mysterious, more so then originally planned, had he been Rae's lover.

**DarkDepths:** Very interesting idea. I am looking for a way to end this fic soon but the writing, and reviewers, won't let me. I do have something planned for Starfire's and Robin's wedding. Thanks for the comment about their characters. I don't watch regularly since football practice takes up my Fridays so my gauge for their characters is all from reading other fics and what little I've seen.

**TalonTheSky-Liner:** There is text in the gaps, highlight and make the text black if you want to, you may not like it. Yes grammar, the bane of all men. Originally Cyborg wasn't going to play a big part, I treated him like most people, and ignored him and BB since they weren't really needed. But BlackShield made me change the course of the fic and I had to write Cyborg into the fic bit by bit. Plus in the beginning I had toyed with a triangle of CyRaeTear with Tear winning, thus explaining the very small hints of CyRae in the very beginning. And I will continue to bash the US because I can. It is the same reason that Bush invaded two other countries without declaring war on them making the whole deal illegal! He bloody can. Of course there's other reasons like, I don't know, **_oil_**. Cough. And to **_protect the Saudis_**. Cough. But you don't hear about that. Well the thing about 12 year olds getting married must be true someplace. In my defense I have the Guinness Book of World Records. Youngest marriage was between two babies. Their parents got them married. The drinking thing. I find it absolutely insane. You can vote, drive a car, buy firearms, sign up for the military and get shot at, but you can't drink. Well this is my fic and in my fic you can drink at 18, because that is when society says you are an adult and responsible for your actions. Well America is 238 and she's still not responsible for any of the **_WAR CRIMES_** she has done. Examples you say? The genocide of the Natives Americans, the fabricated causes for war, such as the Spanish-American War or the Gulf of Tonkik in 1968. Both cases of the US staging the attacks. Or all the democratically elected governments we have toppled to put in our own dictators. Back to the fic. The Spanish titles were originally to spell out other worlds. The first chapter says Mira, or Look. Then the first letter of all the chapters after that spell out; "A devil is good." Then I stopped but kept the Spanish titles. Yeah Tear got a lot of attention. He does seem invincible but I had planned to make his vulnerability known once he and Raven were together. Now I'm making go back to the shadows where he can be mysterious. And I don't see why everyone makes Cyborg so mechanical. He's human too, just with mechanical bits in him. And I figured that his torso would at least be human, how else would he have survived long enough to get rebuild other wise?

"Information is a very dangerous trading commodity. The truth is often too much for most to handle." LockDown over and out…


	25. La cita de los Stones y después

La cita de los Stones y después

The date of the Stones and afterwards

Raven and Cyborg got into the T-Car II, the one they had rebuilt together, and Cyborg sped them off into the night.

"So, what you girls talk about?" Cyborg asked trying to strike up a conversation. He wanted to keep Raven distracted so that she didn't see where he was taking her and he also wanted to know what the girls had talked about.

Raven looked at Cyborg and smiled. She ran her left hand lightly down his right arm before replying. "Oh, just girl stuff."

"You girls always use that excuse. Fine, before you ask Robin and I talked about guy things." Cyborg pause a moment to think about what he just said.

Raven laughed. An actual laugh that rung through out the car. It was so unexpected and wonderful sounding that Cyborg couldn't help but join in.

"That's not what I meant." Cyborg said after the two had calmed down.

"So what did you talk about?" Raven asked.

"Just about how Star and he are getting along. What about you girls, and don't give me that old standby excuse." Cyborg told Raven.

"Fine. We talked about Star's ring and about a present she wanted to give Robin." Raven responded.

"I see."

"So just where are you taking me for dinner?" Raven inquired. She was curious because Cyborg hadn't said anything about where they were going.

"Just a little place I know." Cyborg answered. He had had to pull a few strings and collect on a few favors to get a table on such short notice but Cyborg knew that Raven would love it. He was taking her to _La Comida_, the finest restaurant in town. The likes of Bruce Wayne, the Mayor, and other upper class people went there. The restaurant sat a top the Crystal Mall; another high class place, giving it a breath taking view of the city.

"And here we are." Cyborg said pulling up to the front of the massive skyscraper.

"You're kidding me." Raven looked over to Cyborg but he had abandoned the driver's seat and was already on his way to open her door.

Cyborg helped Raven out of the car before offering her his arm. "Shall we, my lady?"

Raven smiled and took his arm.

Cyborg gave his keys to a valet, got his ticket and made his way into through the giant glass doors into the building. They pair took an elevator, though it was tricky business since Cyborg alone weighed more then the recommend weight limit. Raven just used her powers to suspend Cyborg in the air while they went up. It was hard work not to laugh and loss her concentration; at every floor they stopped at people would stare at them with very confused and startled expressions. Of course it wasn't every day people got to see the Teen Titans out in public when they weren't fighting crime, but to see one of them suspended in the air by the other in an elevator was too much. After a few floors the couple even noticed that several people would run up to the floor up just to see them again.

This made progress very slow going and the two were trying to make it up to the 67th floor. In the end the crowd cleared out except for two kids, a boy and girl, who hopped in the elevator and went all the way up there with Cyborg and Raven. At the top the couple got out, signed a few autographs for the kids and sent them on their way back down.

"Now you know that this is going to make into the papers tomorrow. There's just no way to avoid it." Cyborg chuckled.

Raven was a little tired but she managed a smile.

Cyborg offered her his arm once more and once again Raven took it before the pair strolled into the reception area of _La Comida_.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Stone, welcome." The receptionist welcomed the two super heroes. Raven blushed at being called Mrs. but Cyborg didn't seem to notice.

"Thanks for having us at such short notice."

"The boss insisted that we take you. After all it is not very often we are graced with persons of your stature. Please come in, we'll have you seat momentarily."

Cyborg nodded and led Raven inside.

Tear sat in his room in the Teen Tower. Cyborg was right, he hadn't left. In fact he had set up camp there. He had just moved Jacob's, Maria's, and his own rooms into the part of the building that was rarely visited by anyone save Cyborg on his yearly routine maintenance of the place. He had Jacob finishing off what Cyborg had started, building him the armor that he would need. If his predictions were correct then Cyborg would be using the armor. His plans included Cyborg becoming a Dread Knight, selected humans that are give the best the Nine Hells has to offer in armory in exchange for loyalty and obedience. Cyborg would not bow to him, but to Raven out of his own love for her. His love would be her shield against the dark tide and in the end it would be that love that would place her on her throne. Of course the problem with planning the future was that there was never any certainty.

Maria had had a few visions of the Titans, broken up with mixed results. Beast Boy would be the sole remaining active Titan and would take name of the Changling. Robin and Starfire would marry and live normal lives in the city. Raven would retreat back into her shell of darkness and become secluded from the world. She would run and hide fighting off the Demonic forces that hound her. She would grow strong, almost strong enough to face Telir, her brother.

Cyborg would die. His death would be part of the reason Raven goes into seclusion. In his place a man wearing the midnight black of Dark Metal would take up Cyborg's charge and guard Raven without her knowledge. Who he was and how he obtained the precious metal Maria couldn't see but he would help Raven to the Blood Throne. However this dark man somehow knew of Tear, he would come after him, and with two green beams he would fall to a weapon he was not immune to. His death, his release from the world, would be by this man's hands.

Both futures ended in the same result; Raven as Queen of the unholy Hells. Still the second path bothered Tear. In 5000 years he had been in some control of his future. This second vision suggested that for once he would be unable to cope with a change in the future that he could not see.

The pair had been seated on the edge of the dancing floor. They had shared a few slow dances together; with each passing dance they had gotten closer together until on the last dance they had their bodies pressed against each other, Cyborg resting his head on her while she rested hers on his broad chest. They had an excellent view of the sparkling city below and were taking advantage of it as they rested and gazed out over the city.

Dinner had been excellent and now Cyborg and Raven were just talking as they shared a bottle of red wine. Cyborg knew that Raven wasn't old enough to legally drink but he figured who would know or really care? It wasn't as if there weren't lots of other kids in the world doing the same thing; having a beer here, a glass of wine there.

However Cyborg didn't know that Raven had as much alcohol tolerance as a mouse. Two glasses later her ears and cheeks were flushed red. That's when things got a little out of hand.

Raven leaned over the table to show off her cleavage, wine glass in hand, eyes half closed as she stared at Cyborg dreamily.

"You know I've alwaysss liked you." Raven slurred.

"Ok, no more for you." Cyborg said taking Raven's glass from her hand. She didn't notice and she rested her head in her hands. Or tried to. Raven's chin kept missing her palm.

Cyborg sighed. If he had known that Raven couldn't take any drink he wouldn't have gotten the bottle. He had figured that red wine wasn't that strong but Raven seemed to have no tolerance what so ever. Briefly Cyborg wondered if this was just her or if it was the same will other Demons but for now he had to get the check, pay, and get her home. To speed things along Cyborg went up to the front to pay leaving Raven in her seat. Raven didn't seem to notice and kept a steady stream of complements flowing to the empty chair. Things like "I always was attracted to _big_, _strong_ men like you."

However when Cyborg returned to the table to pick up Raven she was no longer in her seat. In fact she was trying to stand up on the table. Fortunately her drunken state made her balance very terrible and she was only on her hands and knees, which was bad enough.

Muttering apologies all around Cyborg scooped Raven into his arms and carried her out of the restaurant. Not the best way to end a date but at least he got to have Raven in his arms, even if she was mumbling about how good he smelt. Cyborg chuckled to himself. He wondered just how much of tonight Raven would remember. It was very likely there would be an article in the paper that would help her remember in the morning.

The trek down was quiet for the most part. Raven had slipped off into sleep as Cyborg made his way down the 67 flights of stairs. Not wanting to jolt Raven too much Cyborg's pace was somewhat slow but it meant that he had more time to have Raven's lithe frame in his arms.

Halfway down the spiraling step Raven woke up.

"This is a bumpy ride." She commented groggily.

"Can't be helped." Cyborg replied softly.

A few moments silence passed before Raven whispered, "I love you."

Cyborg stopped in midstep and looked down at Raven, she was looking up at him, her head resting against his chest. "I love you too." Cyborg replied cautiously. Raven didn't seem to catch the caution in his voice and just closed her eyes again looking very content.

Cyborg figured that it was the liquor speaking. He wondered if Raven would remember tonight; remember saying those three painful words or the four syllables of his reply. He doubted it and so his had spoken his heart; he knew that he wouldn't ever have the courage to say that to a sober Raven. A sober Raven could go all Ice Queen on him; reject him, turn him down, shatter one of the few things in him that was still his. He knew that she as his other half but was he hers? What if she turned away from him and found her other half in someone else? Cyborg knew he wouldn't be able to take it and so he had stayed in status quo until tonight. The same status quo that had made him keep his physical and emotional distance for the last three, long years. But watching her grow up before his eyes had been too much and he had cracked. He had asked her out.

That single act was something he had been dying to do for an eternity and now that he had done it he knew what was inevitable. He had begun the cycle that he didn't want to go through. They would date some more, he knew that, and down the road they would get very close. Cyborg knew that Raven would wonder where they were going with their relationship. That far-flung event would lead to him spilling his heart out with only uncertainty as the surest thing when that time came. Until then he would just enjoy the time he had with her; his light, his angel, his only love.

At the bottom of the stairwell Cyborg was met with a bombardment of flashes. Somehow the entire media had gathered, bringing with it a massive crowd of fans and on-lookers, and were attacking him with photos and questions.

"Does this mean you are going steady?"

"When is the wedding?"

"How long has this gone on?"

"Why haven't we heard about this relationship until now?"

"Have you banged her yet?" That one came from some punk kid that was looking on.

"Is she comfortable with dating a half black robot?"

Half the crowd visibly recoiled and gasped at the reporter. She looked very nervous all of the sudden as the crowd went silent to hear Cyborg's reply.

"I'd like to say a few things." He said facing the cameras. He knew he was being recorded so he was going to put an end to any possible related questions. "What's your name?"

"Rebecca Johnson." The reporter answered in a small voice. She had completely lost her composure. "I was told to ask the question." She began to explain.

"I don't care who told you to ask that. Married? Kids?" Cyborg replied.

"Yes and expecting my first in 7 months." Mrs. Johnson answered.

"Congratulations. Come on people, give her a hand." At Cyborg's encouragement the crowd erupted into cheering leaving the reporter to blush for the camera.

"Does it bother you that a half black robot has been protecting you for the last three years?" Cyborg asked.

"No." Was the sheepish answer.

"Does it bother you that a black man is dating a white girl?"

"No. My…my husband is black. My editor told me to ask the question or I'd lose my job." Mrs. Johnson explained.

"Well you're editor is lucky because I'm in a good mood tonight. I'm a black, officially listed as handicapped, and a superhero. I'm sure I could sue your editor on one of those. Hey, Mr. Editor, if the girl is on the date with me, she must be okay with dating a mechanical black man, right? And if you ever have anything as disrespectful as that to say to me again, come and do it in person like a man. Don't hide behind a pregnant woman next time. Goodnight, Mrs. Johnson." With his little speech done Cyborg began to walk forwards once again only to find his path blocked by two policemen.

"Is there a problem I need to take care of?" Cyborg asked.

One of the cops took off his hat and turned it in circles. He was obviously nervous about what he had to say in front of a big crowd. "I'm Sgt. GreenWall, this is my partner Sgt. Billabog. Um, we're here to arrest you for giving alcohol to a minor."

Instantly boos rained down on the two cops who visibly flinched. They knew that Cyborg and Raven were superheroes, had selflessly defended the city for years and had massive fan bases. However they were dispatched to arrest Cyborg for his crime.

"Can I at least get her home?" Cyborg lifted Raven up a little to indicate her.

The two cops looked at each other and nodded. They figured that at the Teen Tower they could arrest him in peace. But they were wrong. Naturally the arrest of a superhero was very rare and therefore HUGE news. The entire media set that had been at the Crystal and the crowd followed the T-Car II and the squad car to the Teen Tower. By the time they got there the crowd had surpassed the status of mob and was simply a sea of people.

Cyborg climbed the stairs of the Tower and made his way to Raven's room. She whimpered when he placed her down. She reached out trying to pull herself close to his warm chest but Cyborg just tucked her under her blankets despite his own disappoint meant of not having her pressed against him.

Sighing Cyborg went to his room to change. He had to take off the silk noose that he had around his neck, the heavy suit coat, the shirt, the pants, shoes, and socks. Then he had to don his combat arms, legs, leggings, and breastplate. What few people knew, only Robin and himself, was that Cyborg was only missing 42 of his body, mostly just his arms and his legs up to his mid thighs. All the rest was him except for a few modifications to internal organs and of course his face. He had several pairs of mechanicals limbs in case of damage or emergencies. He normally wore his combat equipment; it took too long to change arms and legs from casual, which he had on now and lacked things like the sonic cannons or the fancy sensors, and his combat ones. The titanium leggings and breastplate were just to match up already metal appendages.

Once changed Cyborg made his way down into the mob. He was headed off to the local jail.

A/N: Ok I know this is shorter then the last two but the plot cuts here. I looked at the other 4 pages I have and they don't flow together well. This is the stopping point. But hey, the bright side is you guys get another chapter and maybe I can get another 11 reviews out of lot. 11 seems to be the magic number lately. Keep up the review length! Those were very nice, long, meaningful reviews. Loved them. Starfire's and Robin's night time activities is in the works. I just have to find the time to write the bloody thing. Don't expect any updates soon. The exam week every school going child knows and loves is drawing near, as is the dead line on a massive project. If anyone can explain to me the math in all of the physics behind the motion of the human knee you will be thanked most profusely. I do have 3 weeks off in December which means lots of free time but I have to go to Bangkok for medical reasons so that will take out at least one week. Hey, I'm right, Spanish is much more useful to learn then blasted French. How many people know it or are learning it? Estudié para cuarto años solomente y estoy seguro que mi gramatica es muy terrible. Que lastima y esta muy triste pero siempre tenia problemas con languas. Practico en mi casa mucho; mi madre, mi hermana y yo hablamos español juntos pero es más como Spanglish. One last thing. I need the real names of everyone! I know Cyborg's already as is apparent and I am aware of the uncertainy about Robin. Still whoever gets me his one of his names first will be the one used. I need it for the wedding since I can't marry them as Star and Robin. Well I could but I would miss the fun of writing a wedding and you would miss the fun of reading it. Now surely you can react to all of this, can't you? Or the bashing in the responses. Hasta luego y chao.

**BlackShield: **TOUCHDOWN! GOAL! TRY! SCORE! WHATEVER! Now that is a bloody review! Can you people please take a look at what this lady has written? A meaningful and long review that reflects on the fic and expresses her views on a few things. Thanks for the heads up on TeenTitansGirl14. Am I the first person to say you've converted me to CyRae? How can that be? Your writing is so much better then mine. I hope you enjoyed the date part, I know you probably expected more on the actual dinner, dancing and talking but I had a block there. Instead of stopping there I moved around it to what you see above.

**Talon: **Another big hitter. I'm not going to get into a bashing the US debate with you. I know a lot of crap that most Americans don't know and because of the doctrine of living there many don't and simply can't accept the facts about the US. Did you hear about the assassination attempt on Bush by FARC? Shame they didn't get him. Plus most of my up coming bashing will be Bush based. His reelection is bordering on the most stupid thing Americans have ever done. How he got elected after he made the economy crash, illegally invade and occupied 2 countries, fabricated and knew about 9/11 years in advance, and made the world hate the US is beyond me. It just goes to show how stupid and ignorant most of America is. And call me un American is you want. The rebels we celebrates as Patriots were called un British and traitors once. It all depends on which side of the coin your on.

To the review; I know BB has been ignored but he is just there and I don't do funny like he is funny. I'll try to add him in more and Maria is going to stay. She's important. Yeah this is a different fic. I always like to do things that people don't do. I guess it's my way of getting attention. I must be depraved of it or just plain like going for the underdog. I'll have to retreat to the corners of my mind and think about this. R rated with a very unpopular couple with a moving storyline that deals with the passage of time. The Spanish titles were just because I could. Most of the people in my school choose to take French over Spanish and I have a girl in my vocal class that _hates_ it when I speak in Spanish. She retorts in French. Since neither of us understand each other we are happy.

Yeah everyone seems to think that because Cyborg is all shiny he is all machine. Knights were all shiny too. They were just people in shiny armor. Same deal plus there is one thing I have noticed in the fics with Cyborg. Most people assume he isn't entirely equipped, so to speak. Only the CyRae shippers let him keep his manhood for obvious reasons. If Star gets some why can't Raven right?

**Lucifer:** Well I hope you got your answer about Tear. I have big plans for him. He may not be the love interest but he will definitely have a good shot at getting best supporting actor. He'll have to fight for it with Robin. Cyborg y Raven se casarán si pienso es una buena idea. Para ahora, no. Son muy jovenes, pero es verdad que Star y Robin son más jovenes. Star y Robin son enamoran muy fuerte, para Raven y Cyborg esta es la comiensa(beginning?) solamente. Ok as I said above my Spanish sucks. Telir is like Slade, he will show up when I need him to. And yes I write on the fly and there's no bta nor will there ever be. I like my work to myself; that is why I post it for the world to see. Lo se qué estoy locoBueno, gracías por el review (¿como se dice "review" en español?) y lee más.

**The Raven's Wings:** How can you be a RobRae Shipper? I can understand the BBRae shippers (just barely) but RobRae? That warps my fragile little mind. Still there are things like BBStar and MammothRaven out there plus you can like what you like. Shudders and falls over, brain having melted and seeped out ears. So my writing is at least making you see CyRae as a possible couple eh? You should see BlackShield's and Talon's works. Better then mine and it was BlackShield that converted me after all. If you read you will see that it is just one of two options. Besides having Cyborg die would bring Tear back into the spot light and people seem to like him a lot. But remember this; "The only thing certain about the future is that it is uncertain." I'm sure about umteenth zillion people have said that before. Shortish review and you cheated using so many spaces. Little dark duckies? I have a younger sister; I'm sure I can survive little dark duckies. Oh yes, "kudos?" What is up with "kudos?" I never heard the word used until you reviewed. I guess it's the little things that makes us all unique.

**Dudette:** Estoria o novela es "story." It's your first language and you don't know story? But then I have trouble with the English language myself and my Spanish sucks so I'll shut up. 4 years and I wish I was fluent. I do know more then mother though and she knows a far lot. AH HA! YOU! You are the one calling Tear "Rain". ¿Por que "Rain"? Nunca escrito "Rain" en la novela, solamente cuando esta lloviendo. Bueno, ¿como te llama o prefieres "Dudette" para ahora? Chao.

**Athena884:** Can you please stuff all the wisdom of the ages into my head? Pretty please? I'll give you a dead dove if you do. I believe I answered your question about what was missing from Cyborg though I left some gray areas on purpose. But he is all there. If Raven got her way and just gave up the throne do you think that her brother would leave the only other claim to what would them be his throne alive? Let's look back at history and realize that every great feud over a throne has happened because the kings couldn't keep their pants on. Or in Henry VIII's case he couldn't stay with on woman. SO does that statement of yours make you a CyRae shipper? ¿Sí o no? Yeah BB is kinda annoying but then he is the youngest and really has no one. He did have Terra for a while but we all know where that ended up.

**Loch Ness Monster:** Look, there will always be errors. After all god made woman but his first mistake was making man. Which reminds me; if woman today is what we got for just a rib, imagine what we would have gotten for an arm and leg. It's from a book of my sister, don't kill me. Plus if you always strode for perfection you would never be happy. Let them go… If Fanfiction was selective on what they let in I'd never make it. Have you seem the crap I've turned out? I think you will find chapter 26 a very nice present. It's dedicated to you.

**TerraBasher:** You I love. You did what I asked people not to do in their review but thanks anyway. The idea for the wedding is interesting but I think I will stick with my version of how things will happen. I'm sure I won't disappoint.

**meditaion6:** So you are still alive. Send me what you have, I'd really like to see it. I'm sure in the time you've had you've managed to improve an already good fic. Also don't feel pressured to turn out whole novels in one hit. You don't get reviews that way. You have to break things up like I do. Cy and Rae's date, Star and Robin's moments, etc. Keep writing, practice makes perfect as they say.

Ok, I can't find the review to the person who asked where I'm from. I believe you asked if I was British or live in England. I think I answered that in my angry bio. I'm unfortunately American by birth and I happily live in Cambodia. Try finding that on a map. Then find the Federated States of Micronesia, the Philippines, and the Former Gilbert Islands or Kiribati. Have fun with the last one. Those are all the places I've lived not counting Oregon and California for minute amounts of time. I just so happen to have been blessed with the good fortune to not live there very long and I've live in places were I've absorbed lots of Aussie, Kiwi, and since my gf is a Brit, British as well. I'm also very left wing as you can gather. Ironically I am a tea drinker, can't stand coffee.

"The problems with Americans here is that they are all either with the Embassy and right wing, or god fearing and right wing." Anonymous

LockDown over and out…


	26. Un regalo para LNM

This is for Loch Ness Monster, a basic breakdown of the story thus far.

Summaries of Benevolent Evil

Chapters 1-25

Cast at beginning of fic: Age Height Weight 

Cyborg/Victor Stone: 19 183cm (6' 1") 1000kgs (2200 lbs)

Raven: 16 160cm (5' 4") Never ask a girl's weight 45kgs (99lbs)

Robin: 17 168cm (5' 7") 53kgs (116.6lbs)

Starfire: 17 173cm (5' 9") Never ask a girl's weight 47kgs (103lbs)

Beast Boy: 15 155cm (5' 2") 39kg (85.8lbs)

Tir'eir: 5017 165cm (5' 6") H/D: 55/230kgs (121/506lbs)

Jacob: 3035 180cm (6' 0") 60kgs (132lbs)

Maria: 500 160cm (5' 4") Never ask a girl's weight 46kgs (102lbs)

A/N:

Things starred "" should be remembered.

The rest are interesting things that are worth noting.

A RED highlight will be used for RobStar moments/chapters centered on them.

A LIGHT BLUE highlight will be used for CyRae moments/chapters centered on them.

Chapter One: Mira

Introduction to a mysterious character, a Tanar'ri with the title of Yamamoto or Guardian.

Raven takes a bubble bath to relax.

Starfire asks Robin about marriage, explains that on her planet, since she is poor she would never get a wedding, as they are ceremonies of the political elite. They share a moment in the control room.

Raven reflects on her lack of control of her powers. She reflects on her love of death but reveals that she cannot stand blood.

Team meets big red creature, meets mysterious boy, boy attacks creature.

Chapter 2: Una Lucha, A fight

Robin wounded in fight, Star and Robin share first kiss.

Boy kills Demon with pipe.

Chapter 3: Nueva, New

Battered team returns to Tower, boy included.

Raven treats her wounds and reveals her nightwear.

Team thinks over how Star and Robin like each other.

Robin stabilized but needs a serum to be fully healed. Boy wants to trade serum for information. Girls revealed as virgins.

Raven explains to Star that most people wait until they are married to have sex.

Star volunteers to donate blood for serum but Raven takes her place.

Chapter 4: Divertido, Fun

Star volunteers to donate blood for serum but Raven takes her place.

Star and Robin moment

Boy trades half of cure for information on the "Black Bird." Will either kill or protect the "Black Bird" once the Titans find her for him.

7 days pass

Raven knows she is the "Black Bird" and debates on what to do.

Chapter 5: Información, Information

Star and Robin moment

Boy revealed to be Tanar'ri called Tir'eir, Tanar'ri most powerful Demon. Chose to defy the Devil and is exiled. Boy visits Tower and gives serum to Robin.

Raven reveals herself as the "Black Bird."

Chapter 6: Abominable, Abominable

Raven reveals that she is a telepath.

Tir'eir ousted Trigon (Raven's Father) and has spent 500 years looking for Raven to place her on the Blood Throne before her brother Telir. Calls Raven "Candra" or Bright Star.

Raven's Past revealed.

Chapter 7: Bonita, Pretty or Cute

Tir'eir reveals his age as over 5000

Star offers to nurse Robin, Star and Robin moment

Chapter 8: La noche muy loca de Starfire y Robin, The very crazy night of Starfire and Robin

Raven's emotional upheaval in the previous chapter wrecks Star's room

Star goes to Robin's room, BIG Star and Robin moment

Robin and Star declare their love for each other

Night passes

Chapter 9: Ovlida, Forget (order or command form)

Morning of 9th day of story

Star and Robin moment

Tir'eir begins calling Raven "Di'Candra" adding an honorific to her Demonic name meaning "Princess", serves Raven breakfast in her room.

Raven reflects over lack of control of her powers

Chapter 10: Espalda, Sword

Tir'eir nicknamed Tear.

Tear connects with group.

2 weeks elapsed. 23 days since start of fic.

Baalor attack, Tear apparently killed.

Boys get ready to attack Baalors, Star and Robin moment

Chapter 11: Solomente dos en una pareja, Only two in a pair

Beast Boy kills one Baalor, Tear the other.

Star and Robin moment

Chapter 12: Bueno, por miedo a Tanar'ri, Well, for fear of a Tanar'ri

week passes, morning of day 31

Raven reflects about Tear on day 30

Tear helps Raven with her PMS

Chapter 13: Una habla entre las chicas, A talk between the girls

2 days elapsed; Day 33

Raven and Star talk about Star and Robin's relationship. Star asks for love advice. Both go over their concerns about their seeming lacks in their busts.

Chapter 14: Está es mi vida, This is my life

Night of Day 33

Tear reveals his past

Chapter 15: "Nunca, prefiero ir a diablo antes voy a decir 'te amo.'", "Never, I'd rather (prefer to) go to the devil before I will say 'I love you'"

Still night of Day 33

Star makes a move on Robin, Robin ignores move to go talk to the other two guys. Star hurt.

Guys hold conference in kitchen with milk. They all vote to kick Tear out.

Star goes to Raven, Raven consoles her. Raven gets jealous of Star's physical attributes and relationship. Star wishes to break up with Robin, Raven advises against it.

Tear reflects on his past

Chapter 16: Olvidasteme, You've forgotten me

Still night of Day 33

Introduction of Jacob and Maria

6 months elapsed

Morning of Day 214

Raven reflects about agreeing to evict Tear. Has fears of being evicted because of her own Demonic blood.

Chapter 17: ¿Qué es malo? ¿Qué es bien? ¿Por qué?, What is evil?(bad) What is good? Why?

Team meets Maria, Jacob.

Maria and Raven get to know each other.

Star and Robin unravel last night's misunderstandings between them. Star and Robin moment

Maria trains Raven to use her power

Chapter 18: Hijas de los Diablos, Daughters of the Devils

Maria and Raven chat, Maria reveals that Tear is tired, teaches Raven to control her power

Hooded figure meets other hooded figure. H.I.V.E. to be assembled.

Tension mounts between gang and Maria

Chapter 19: Tear, ¿Morirá?¿Vivirá?, Tear, will he live or die?

Mall attacked, team goes to investigate. Attacked by hordes of devils. Team fights back, slays all the devils.

Raven hides in a corner and cowers. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy wounded in fight.

Tear makes a late appearance and finishes off the devils.

Raven blasts Tear and injures him

Chapter 20: Luna Violeta, Violet Moon

Raven reflects about her dark nature and death

Night of Day 214 falls

Cyborg sent to buy liquor

Maria takes out her frustration on Raven, tensions rise

Chapter 21: Juegos del celebro, Mind Games

Cyborg returns with liquor

Cyborg consoles Raven about that morning. CyRae moment

Cyborg talks to Tear in private

Star admits to pulling her punches in the last fight, Star and Robin moment, Robin proposes and Star accepts

Chapter 22: Ave y Machina, Bird and Machine

Raven reflects on her talk with Cyborg

Raven and Tear have a private chat

Cyborg's and Tear's talk revealed

Cyborg reflects on his talk with Tear and proceeds to get himself drunk. Cyborg thinks about leaving the team. President bashing :)

Raven reflects on what Tear told her and about her friendship with Cyborg. Raven has a dream about Cyborg and herself. CyRae moment

Morning of Day 215

Raven wanders around the Tower and finds Cyborg. Cyborg is not as mechanical as everyone thought CyRae moment

Cyborg confesses his "inexperience"

Raven tries to pump Cyborg for information about his talk with Tear but fails

Chapter 23: Amor en su brasos, Love in your arms

Star and Robin moment, hard R

Cyborg and Raven have breakfast together, Beast Boy joins them. Star and Robin tell the team they are getting married.

Robin borrows money from Cyborg to buy Star an engagement ring

Cyborg and Robin talk and Cyborg reveals that the rest of the team have been betting on Rob and Star. Cyborg owes Raven a favor

While the boys talk Star corners Raven and forces 'girl talk' out of her

Another revelation about Tear's talk with Cyborg, Reason for lack of blown up things when Raven get emotional explained

Raven snaps at Cyborg, Cyborg walks in and _sees_ Raven, CyRae moment

Tear schemes something

Chapter 24: Mi corazón, My Heart

Evening of Day 215

Raven admits to herself that she likes Cyborg but berates herself on why they can't be together

Cyborg reflects on what just happened between Rae and himself, berates himself with how she deserves better

Cyborg works on making himself a new suit of armor at Tear's request

Tear, Cyborg and Raven have a talk. Cyborg tells Raven he wants to leave team after he turns 20 in 3 months. Tear proposes that Cyborg marries Raven in order to protect her. Tension between Cyborg and Tear escalate.

Cyborg asks Raven out to dinner, she accepts. CyRae moment

Cyborg and Raven meet Star and Robin as just head out. Boys talk, Girls talk. Cyborg eggs Robin into hitting a home run while Star tells Raven she wants to pitch a homer.

Chapter 25: La cita de los Stones y después, The Date of the Stones and after

Cyborg takes Raven to _La Comida_

Tear sits and reflects on the future

Cyborg and Raven dance and enjoy dinner. Raven gets drunk

CyRae moment

Cyborg and Raven get mobbed by media/fans

Cyborg arrested

A/N: I'm kinda glad that I did this. It made me see all of the crap plot lines that I have in here. I had to drops lots of them because they sucked and because of the change over in the fic. Oh well, at least this will help me keep the plot more streamline. I highlighted things yellow because they are very important for the plot elements in the next chapter. LockDown over and out…


	27. Los Titanos están muertos

Los Titanos están muertos

The Titans are dead

Everyone in the Tower got up late for different reasons. Starfire and Robin for commemorating their love for each other, Beast Boy due to his sleeping pill, and Raven from her hangover. She made here way to the kitchen to make herself some herbal tea. There she found Beast Boy triumphantly making his tofu breakfast set. A long-standing rule had been whoever was in the kitchen first got to make breakfast for all without any complaining. Fortunately Beast Boy almost never won the contest between himself and Cyborg.

"I beat him this morning." Beast Boy beamed.

"Don't make loud noises." Raven said monotonously as she set about making herself some tea. Her head was pounding and everything seemed too loud. Of course she was only on day two and after doing some quick math Beast Boy figured this out as well. He promptly shut up though he couldn't help by grin triumphantly.

Robin strolled through the kitchen smiling blissfully and practically floating. He didn't have a care in the world for once and flopped himself in front of the TV instead of sitting in front of a computer searching for Slade like he normally did.

Starfire did enter the kitchen floating. She too was beaming though she the way she was walking in midair was a little odd. She sat down in a chair somewhat gingerly but was still smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Raven asked as she sat down across from Starfire while waiting for her kettle to boil. Star looked over at Beast Boy who got the idea that the girls wanted to talk in private. So he gathered up his meal and headed into the living room to watch the news with Robin.

"Last night was the most wonderful night of my life." Starfire began.

"Did you two…" Raven trailed off. "How was it?" Raven asked suddenly finding herself interest in last nights events.

"It was simply wonderful." Starfire replied as she recalled what Robin had done to her.

"Did it hurt?" Raven asked. That's what she really wanted to know. Whether or not it hurt. She figured that if it hurt for Star with Robin, and they were about the same size, it would hurt for Cyborg and herself, if they ever got that far. Just thinking about it made Raven blush and Starfire noticed.

"Are you blushing?" Star asked rhetorically.

"No."

"You're wondering what it would be like with Cybo."

"Shhh!" Raven cut Star off. Star just leaned back with a smug look on her face.

"Don't worry, Rae, I'm sure he'll be just as gentle as Robin was. It did hurt little in the beginning. But after that, wow. I'm sore but last night was totally worth it. Speaking of last night, just how was your date with Cyborg?"

"Great, that parts I can remember. I know he took me to _La Comida_ and we danced." Raven began.

"Ohh!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Dinner was wonderful but after that I can't remember much. There was a bumpy ride of sorts."

"So you two did it last night as well?" Starfire asked.

"I don't think so. I can't remember doing anything and Cyborg wouldn't take advantage of me. Plus I'm not sore…there like you are. I just have a headache. I do remember seeing lots of lights." Raven told Star. "Plus am I the type to put out on the first date. I told you before, marriage first but engaged is as good as." Raven said smiling.

Robin came into the kitchen and said morning to Raven as he walked over to Starfire, tilted her head up and captured her mouth in a deep passionate kiss. "Morning, love." Robin whispered.

Starfire just sighed in contentment as she wrapped her arms around Robin's waist and rested her head against his abs. Robin in turn wrapped one arm around her torso. From his standing position he was actually hugging her upper torso and his hand was resting just beneath Star's right breast.

"Hey you two, you can do whatever you want in your room, not out here." Raven warned the couple though she was looking at Robin.

"Why is it that the guy is assumed to be the bad one?" Robin asked though he knew perfectly well what the reason was. Right then Raven's kettle boiled and she got up to make her tea.

Robin brought his hand a little higher so that he was actually cupping Star and gave her a squeeze. To cover up the surprised squeak that Star made Robin leaned down and kissed her once more with the same results as before.

"I can't wait until tonight." Robin whispered.

"Hmm, me neither." Star breathed back.

"Hey, guys! Raven and Cyborg are on TV!" Beast Boy yelled.

The gang gathered around the TV for a few moments silence as they watched the images of Cyborg carrying Raven out of the Crystal Mall. Star nudged Raven and winked at her.

"Can't remember anything, huh?"

"These images are from last night where local superheroes Cyborg and Raven of the Teen Titans had their first date last night. Sources have told us that the pair had dined at _La Comida_, on of the cities top restaurants. Afterwards Cyborg was arrested by local officials for giving alcohol to a minor. In other news"

Raven turned off the TV before heading off to Cyborg's room. She did remember there being red wine at dinner but they weren't going to arrest Cyborg for something that small, would they?

The answer was clear when Raven made it to Cyborg's room. It was spotless, the cleanliness of the room making everything sparkling from the light that seeped in from the open door. Everything was in place; everything in untouched but in the entire chrome colored room there was no 180cm (6' 1") tall mass of metal to greet her. It was true, they had taken him away and it was her fault.

Raven went to the window, opened it, and flung herself out of it. She was going to the police station to find Cyborg.

"Stone, you got a visitor." A guard called out. The loud clanking of his mechanical cell being opened filled the air. Cyborg sighed. This was ridiculous, not the crime but the way they were going about treating him. Regular handcuffs that barely fit, a standard cell with iron bars, and just one guard who was about 15cm (6") shorter then he was to escort him around the place. Plus Cyborg knew that the heaviest thing they had in the armory was a handful of 12-gauge shotguns. At best they would dent his armor plating.

Cyborg was waiting for the guard to find the right key to unlock his cuffs. After a few moments of watching the guard fumbling around with the keys Cyborg just snapped the cuffs off. The guard just stood there, the surprise quite clearly expressed on his face as Cyborg sat down, picked up his phone, and looked at the man sitting across from him.

He was sitting in a wheelchair, rich brown hair with just hints of gray around the temples. He had dark eyes that flashed red for the briefest of moments. Cyborg recognized him immediately.

"I thought I told you to leave."

"This is supposed to be the freest land on this plane. Such a wonderful name you give it." Tear replied.

"Look you don't go talking about Raven like that around _me_. She has the right to choose whom she will marry. She is _not_ just some girl for you to fool around with. I would think her royal blood would mean something to you. You are, after all, very interested in keeping her alive." Cyborg kept his body language calm and collected but his voice carried his malice perfectly well.

"Tsk, tsk, making it sound like I only want her for her political advantages. I'm sure you have a vested interest in keep her alive for her other advantages." Tear's patented knowing smile crept up onto his lips.

Cyborg smashed his fist down on the counter in anger. The blow totaled the glass barrier, the counter, and the wall that stood between Tear and himself. Despite the fact he didn't need the telephone anymore Cyborg leaned forward to where the glass would have been, glared at Tear, and answered through the phone.

"_Never_ talk about _her_ like that, around _me_." Cyborg said in a cold, deadpan monotone. His anger wasn't the explosive kind like most people. He had a silent anger that tormented people so much that they wished they were being yelled at instead of calmly being told off. The fist slamming was something Cyborg had gotten into the habit of whenever he got angry. Even as a kid he was bigger then most of the kids in his classes and he had known he could easily hurt them. So he too out his sudden surges of anger on walls, tables, whatever was big and hard that was nearby.

"Touched nerve, have we? It's all in good sport, Stone, all in good reason. Life is short for you Stone, hers will be long like mine. Don't wait like you foolish humans do. But I am not here to torment you about your heart, I am here to tell you that when the time is right, come to the pier that is twice your age plus four. Jacob should have your new suit ready for you by then. Get used to the fools in here, Stone, you will be here a while." Tear hung up his phone, motioned Jacob to come and wheel him away. "And in Asia they still do have arranged marriages, political or otherwise. They almost always fair far better then the ones in this land with all the wild affairs, the multitude of unkempt kids. Makes me wonder how this country of yours ever became a superpower. No matter, it's in decline already. Asia holds the new superpowers of this plane. Perhaps they will do a better job of things." Tear told Cyborg.

Cyborg hung up his phone and just sat in his chair. He was pissed and his expression showed that. Combined with the fact he had just demolished part of the visitor's room made the guards very reluctant to do anything about him just sitting there.

Tear had a way of getting on his nerves. All his taunting, his wise-ass sayings that always held truth to them, his calm collected mannerism. It just pissed Cyborg off to no end. That Tear had had the gall to visit him in jail and talk about Raven with him was just too much. Cyborg had to use all of his self-control not to strangle the wheelchair bastard.

Over the park Raven ran into Maria in the air.

"And just where are you going in such a hurry? Late for a date with your boyfriend?" Maria asked doing her innocent girl act.

"Out of my way bitch." Raven said as she tried to fly past Maria. Maria cut her off again.

"If you have such high praise for me I'd hate to think what you would be called." Maria retorted merrily.

"Look I'm in a hurry, so either get out of my way or I will make you." Raven spat at Maria, a shapeless black engulfing her hands.

"Please. You couldn't hurt a fly. Besides that's how human men like their woman. Weak, pathetic, always in need of protection and comfort. Often makes me wonder why you fall for men, let them have their way with you; towing you around and showing you off like some prize. Then you just lay there as they run their hands all over you, touching you wherever they please, violating you. Why not get rid of the men? There are, after all, two women for every man on this plane." Maria told Raven.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Raven yelled at Maria.

"Such a naughty mouth too. Do you use that to turn him on in replacement for lack of 'talent' in other areas?" Maria asked, a sly and knowing smile adorning her lips.

That did it for Raven. She was going to take her down for that last one. Raven couldn't deny she was perhaps a little lacking in the womanly departments but coming from Maria just made her snap.

Raven lunged at Maria, grabbed her by the throat, and strangled her for all of her worth. Of course in Maria's hair pulling and scratching and Raven's strangling both of them forgot about flying. They both plummeted to the ground and landed with a loud thud. Raven had been on top of Maria so her fall was somewhat softened but she had lost her death hold on the blonde's throat.

Maria was quick to get up and attack Raven who was still trying to get her bearings. Once Maria attacked her however, Raven didn't care about where she was, just as long as she could kick Maria's butt.

This of course meant hair pulling, scratching, slapping, and choking. Normally this would have been enough in a regular catfight and the fight would have been over because of bystanders breaking it up. But seeing Raven grappling with some super-powered blonde girl made just about everyone in the park think twice and the general feeling was to let Raven handle this one. So the weapons escalated; kicking, uprooted trees, punching, levitated benches, biting, and many other things. In the end a quarter of the park was destroyed in the bitter cat and mouse game but as suddenly as it had started it stopped.

"Very feisty with good stamina. Cyborg is going to love you in bed." Maria called out before leaping into the air and vanishing in a shimmering white light.

Rave shook her fist at the place Maria had been. Raven's cape was torn in half, a patch from over her stomach was missing, and so was one from her left shoulder. The one on her shoulder was a big tear and showed off far too much. Raven would have to go back to the Tower to change before seeing Cyborg at the prison. Using what was left of her cape to cover her chest Raven flew back to the Tower.

After what had happened with Tear, Cyborg wasn't allowed to have any more visitors. Phone calls also fell under 'visitors' so the only thing Cyborg got was mail. The gang even color-coded their letters so Cyborg knew whom they were from.

Beast Boy was green and he normally wrote about how he didn't have anyone to play against. Robin had never been a gamer and now he "always had his hands full, literally, all of the time. Come on man, just bust out of there so I can play a few rounds against you. If you want you could live under my bed and I could feed you scraps from the table."

'Treat me like a dog and feed me tofu bits, yuck.' Cyborg often thought about breaking out and it would be oh so easy to do but he was a superhero, the oldest of the Titans and now the most well known, and he had to set the example. He would serve out his sentence, once he got it. Right now he was being held on the grounds of 'being a threat to society.' Somehow his barrier bashing had made him a threat to the city so he was in jail for it. Perhaps a little stupid and unjust but Cyborg wasn't going to complain. He wasn't being harassed, his shear size and strength guaranteed him freedom and respect within the jail and he was learning that not all criminals were bad people.

Starfire filled her part of the red page with things like how wonderful Robin was, possible wedding ideas, how it was nice that Cyborg was making new friends and hoping that he was behaving in there.

'Yes, mommy, I'm being nice.' Cyborg chuckled to himself. She was very excited about the wedding and already she was showing sighs of being a great mother.

Robin naturally wrote about his end of the wedding plans. Normally the guys just had to attend it and say the right name at the altar but Starfire had him involved in everything; from picking the place to picking the color of the candles. And of course there was the innuendoes that only guys could pickup. A subtle thank you for making Robin take the step; "Things are great here since the night Raven and you had your famous date." And of course the teasing and written elbow nudges.

'Lucky bastard, getting some sugar while I sit here surrounded by damp, dank walls. You owe me big time for that one.'

The last letter Cyborg had was addressed to 'Mr. Stone.' Cyborg recognized the handwriting but he spent the longest time trying to convince himself that he wasn't hallucinating. The letter was written on pink, perfumed with lavender, had an unmistakable purple lipstick kiss, and was signed "A caring Mrs. Stone."

**Raven's Letter:**

I can't believe I am writing on this. It's too bright and so not me but I wanted to surprise you. Besides you need something to brighten up your cell. How are things there? I hope you are ok. I feel really bad about you being in there; it's all my fault and I hope this partially makes up for it.

I shouldn't have taken the wine that night. I never have had any thing like that before so I didn't know I couldn't drink. Between the TV and the paper I have a picture of what happened after my memory went. Did I really try to do a dance on our table? I can't remember much after the drinks but I had a grand time for what I can remember from that night. I didn't know you could dance so well. You will have to take me out dancing when you get out.

Why are they holding you there anyway? Can't they see that this is pointless? If anything I should be the one in there. I was the "minor" after all that got drunk. They are just lucky you have such good control of yourself. I'm sure the rest of us would have busted out by now. Especially Robin. Starfire and he have been going at it every night. I'm surprised that they get any sleep. Star has been filling me in with the details but I'm sure that Robin will tell you. He misses having you to talk to though Beast Boy is trying to step up to fill the gap. It's not the same without you here. Everyone here misses you; I miss you.

I miss being around you; I miss being in your arms. I know this is kind of forwards but I do miss being in your arms. When I'm in your arms I feel like you will protect and comfort me and I feel safe. You make me feel things I thought I never would feel.

The thing is that I like you. There I said it. I really like you. The only reasons why I haven't said this before was because I didn't have control of my powers and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. You're the only one that really understands me and I didn't want to lose that. I still don't but with you I'm willing to take a chance. I know you want to leave the team but maybe I can make you stay. If I can't then maybe I can make you stay nearby.

I want to be near you but I'm not ready to give up the Titans, even for you. They are my family, the only friends I have ever had. I hope you can understand that.

I hope you want to be with me too. Please don't let this letter ruin our friendship if you don't feel the same way.

When you get out, I'll have a surprise for you, if you still want to give me that dance.

A caring Mrs.Stone

Enclosed in the letter was a picture of Raven in the dress she was worn on their date.

Cyborg had simply replied:

**Cyborg's Letter:** Looks like I owe you a dance. Looking forward to getting out of here and that surprise. It seems that we have more in common with each other then I thought; accepting of others, color blind, and caring for each other. I like you to Rae, really looking forwards to taking you out again.

Cyborg

P.S. the whole Mr. and Mrs. Stone bit was sort of my fault. I told the guys I needed a fancy place quick to take my little lady to.

Cyborg had been looking forwards to getting out. Some hitch in the system made it so that his parole went out the window, as did all chances of bail. So he was stuck there waiting for his trial date to come up. Given the crudiness of the entire system it would take forever and then some. It seemed that editor he had yelled at knew the DA and everything when down from there.

Robin had gotten him one last letter explaining that the editor had connections and knew the DA right before his letter privileges stopped.

Six months would pass. Six months in a prison can do a lot to a man. Cyborg spent his 20th birthday in the damp cold cell. A dark awakening to manhood. Living inside the prison let Cyborg see the real world. See the oppression of the government, the corruption in the "clean society" that America was. Half the people in the prison were there like he was; some small crime that had attachments that when back centuries designed to keep them there forever.

The harsh treatment he received for being what he was; half black and half not even human. His superhero status wore off quickly and Cyborg was thrust into the hierarchy as the bottom of the pile. He tried to keep to himself but some people couldn't get enough of taunting and harassing him. In the end Cyborg was couldn't take the mal treatment any more. He beat two guards and several prisoners within inches of their lives. After that he resided in his cell just waiting for the warden and the captain of the guard to come and have a go at him. They never came. His display of sheer force had instantly made him untouchable and feared.

Cyborg found that he could get whatever he wanted by force and after beating those that did not give him what he wanted Cyborg was soon the top of the prison hierarchy. Extra food if he wished. All the weights in the weight room if he so chose to use them, wide berths in the hallways, and immunity from the guards and other prisoners.

Cyborg knew he could escape by simply walking out the front door. The prison guard lacked the firepower, will, and courage to stop him but a dwindling sense of justice and righteousness. In the place of those grew hate, anger, and plots of revenge. Cyborg knew what ages in a prison could do to a man. He had seen it in his short stay and heard the stories from the few that were wise enough to befriend him early on. He would not waste away because he had told some rich media controlling prick to bugger off. No, he would have his revenge on that editor and that DA before seeing what Tear had planned for him. Pier 44 was an old abandon pier by the docks that Slade used. What that he to do with him Cyborg didn't know but he knew he was going to find out.

Among his few friends in the jail were Cinder Block and Mammoth from Slade's organization. Cinder Block was silent and a powerhouse in his own right. Cyborg knew from his previous grapples with Cinder Block that they were evenly matched what he did not know was Cinder Block's love of literature. Quiet and brutal he may be but Cinder Block was quite well versed in all the great literature. He always had a book in his hand.

Mammoth on the other hand was more Cyborg's kind of person. Similar age, personalities, and with the help of time, similar views of the world at large. Both disliked the system, both were super-powered youths that were mistreated in the beginning. They had battered the guard bloody and gained their immunity in a baptism of blood. Inevitable both were due to clash but the anticipated meeting never happened. They both saw the other one as not a treat to their dominance. Together with Cinder Block they made up the Untouchables.

United they made up a powerful front. On the Teen Titans Cyborg was the only one that could realistically take on either of the big guys. What kept them in, Cyborg didn't know or care. One thing he had learned was to not get into other people's business. People had tried to mess with him and he had bashed heads in because of it.

The night it happened was an ironic night. Most of the city was off either trying to get into the wedding of the century or trying to keep everyone out. For some reason Cinder Block placed his book down and simply bashed his way out of his cell before busting Mammoth and Cyborg out as well. The three walked in silence amid the hollers from fellow inmates to free them and the alarms. The guards managed to get one shot off. The buckshot impacted on Cyborg's right side and punctured his weaker side armor. Instead of blood the absence of was as disturbing as the rattling of the pellets, sounding like rocks in a tin can, bouncing around inside where Cyborg's right lung should be. The guard that got the shot off simply stood there with a shocked expression. He died with that expression still on his face. After that the three met no opposition as the exited the prison and made their way down to the docks and to pier 44.

The remainder of the Teen Titans were down at a local church for Starfire and Robin's wedding. Or rather the wedding of Koriand'r to Richard Grayson. It was an exclusive wedding with only the most important people invited and a few super hero friends as well. Most of the Justice League turned up save Batman. Unknown to most people a certain Bruce Wayne was giving the bride away and financing the wedding with no expenses being spared. A lavish dinner was planned; an army of chefs hired and mass of servants to serve the 50 or so people that were let in. Three separate bands had been hired to provide music. Legions of security guards to keep the press and mob of fans out. Tailored suits for Robin and Beast Boy who was the best man. Starfire and Raven, who by default the maid of honor, both got new tailored dresses. Starfire's dress was made of white satin, sleeveless, and had a pair of long gloves to match. Starfire broke down crying when she say her wedding gown and in the end Raven had to coax Starfire out of the dress after she holed herself in the changing room to stare at herself in her dress.

Raven wanted to wear her purple dress but Starfire had been insistent that purple was too close to black and none of the invited women were allowed to wear that color because Star had heard somewhere it meant bad luck. In the end Raven had the dress remade but in white this time to appease her friend.

Robin and Star had tried to talk Bruce out of paying for the wedding but he would have none of it. He was doing it because he had no children of his own and Robin was the closest thing to a son he had. Bruce was also doing it to get back at Robin for not telling him that he had gotten engaged.

All caught up in being young and in love Robin and Starfire had been a little careless. They were going through the park, one-day, holding hands. This raised eyebrows and soon the sparkle of that ruby ring turned quite a few heads. Add a little imagination and hasty airborne retreat to avoid questions and the rumors spread like wildfire. The rumors led to the press getting involved. After a week of being chase around Robin and Starfire made a public announcement that they were engaged and planning their wedding. This naturally made the headlines and it was by these means Bruce found out that his heir was getting hitched.

Not too happy about the way he found out Bruce paid the Titans a visit and proceeded to embarrass Robin at every possible opportunity. This naturally included the talk of birds and bees in which Beast Boy was too roped into. Starfire being her charming and curious self eavesdropped on the conversation and later that night, after the young couple was thoroughly bedded, she asked her lover what the entire conversation was about. Instead of telling her Robin found the energy to show her with very positive results.

Raven through out all this time was slipping back into her old pre-Tear/Cyborg self. She was happy for Star and Robin but she was finding that them being all lovey dovey was rather depressing in its own right when she didn't have someone to share similar feelings with. Cyborg's indefinite stay and his not being able to see visitors or even getting mail was also putting her down. It wasn't as if they had a very strong relationship or even a relationship. They had one date, which Raven guiltily couldn't remember much of and had to rely on the papers, and a single exchange of letters in which both said they like each other.

However both of them were young and fickle. Raven couldn't deny that. Cyborg's imprisonment made her wonder if should wait for him or not. She really like him and cared for him but were those feelings the same for him? He had said he liked her too in the single letter that she read every night. Did that mean he cared and felt for her the same way she did?

Even watching Robin and Starfire exchange vows and become Richard and Koriand'r Grayson Raven wondered if they would really stay together. Would Cyborg and herself stay together in their very loose relationship that they had started to build beyond friendship? Both cases were of two young people that were always in close contact with each other. Relations were the only possible outcome of such a situation but how would those relationships stand up to the real world? Raven and Cyborg's was already being tested and Raven wondered how Robin… Richard would handle living a 'normal' life with an actual paying job and a wife. Starfire…Kori had fallen for Richard because he always helped her in the early days. Would that bond hold in the big wide world or would this marriage end in divorce like every other marriage in the country? Only time would tell.

Unknown to most of the world was that that night the DA of Jump City and an editor were brutally murdered. Both were beaten and stabbed multiple times if a sharp stone. That single item would give the killer his name but on that night, the night of his birth, he was unnoticed being overshadowed by a wedding taking place in the city that same night. On that night the acid burned metal remains of a Teen Titan were found but this was kept under wraps. By the time the murders and the finding were announced to the world the Titans had been disbanded. The disbandment once again stole the spotlight from this death.

Richard and Kori moved into a medium sized house in the suburbs of Gotham City where Richard got a job in Wayne Enterprises. His connections and hard work allowed him to move up the ranks very quickly.

Kori settled into the role of a housewife very comfortably. She did her best to be the best wife she could be to Richard. The duties weren't all that different though there were still cultural differences that they would work through.

Upon hearing of the prison break and the finding of the acid damaged mangled remains of Cyborg Beast Boy or Garfield Logan disappeared from the public eye. He would go on to wander around aimlessly in life for several years before he was killed in a stampede that happened when police tried to break up an animal rights demonstration. Few came to his funeral.

Raven Roth too disappeared from the public eye. Her dark mannerisms and solitary nature hadn't made her all that popular during her Titan years. Naturally the romance between Robin and Star had taken the spotlight most of the time not that Raven complained. After the group disbanded Raven was back to where she was before she had joined the Titans, alone with out her past and cast out into the world. She stayed in the Tower and kept the T-Car II. She never used it and bought her own car but kept the T-Car II out of respect for the late Victor Stone. After his and BB's deaths she withdrew into herself even more. She took a loan and bought out a café renaming it _The Raven's Wings_. She transformed it into a meeting place for people like herself; Goths and outcasts and people hating society in general.

Victor Stone's body was never found and he never had a funeral or memorial. By the time the case was closed everyone had either forgotten or were in denial.

In an unknown location a man clad in pit black armor looked at himself in a mirror. His red eyes glowed back at him.

"Are you ready?" a man in a wheel chair asked him.

Donning a cloak the first man walked into the shadows. "The Hells had better be afraid. Telir will see that even Death has an avatar and that _I_ _am that avatar_."

"The Throne?" the second man asked.

"Hers but the Hells are mine. And the world too." The cold reply came. The world would pay for what they did to him.

"Any plans for her?"

"Your original plan plans sounds very appealing as of late."

The man in the wheelchair smiled as the dark figured disappeared into the dark.

"Can he be trusted?" A third man asked.

"No more then Slade and his lackeys but for now, yes."

A/N: TERMINÉ! FIN! OWARI! Of Part I anyway. I wanted to end this in chapter 25, make it a nice simple cut pero está la vida, ¿verdad? Well if you guys want a Part II then you have to make this break the 200 review mark. 10 reviews, you think you can do it or do I leave you all hanging? Look, I just typed 10 bloody pages here. 10, deiz, count them. I expect reviews of 10 lines each at least. There's lots of things here you can react to, so do so! If I do write Part II, BE: TcoS, I'll leave you hanging for what the letters stand for, I will include another summary of BE up until that point to refresh your memories. Hasta luego muchachos.

**BlackShield**: I flatter you do I? I must flatter you so that you decided to somehow trick the network into sending your review twice. Thank you for contributing the real names of people. I know the wedding wasn't really well done but the only wedding I've been to nonwestern so I have no idea what the bloody hell goes on. I believe Cyborg's letter answers your question about the Mr. and Mrs. Stone thing in chapter 24.

**meditaion6**: I still a wait the promised copy. Have you at least posted it? Remember chapters are how you get the reviews, not whole novels. Says the crazy bastard that writes a short one every time he updates. Well chapters and where you chose to cut it of course. Keep writing and post. When you do don't back down for anyone and don't be afraid to make changes. It is your fic and you are in control of its destiny. That is the one place where you are God.

**Talon**: Thanks for the invitation to stand up and hook up in the C2. My designs for Cyborg were suppose to be explained in this chapter. I was figuring that his weight would be understandable. I mean does have a large frame and to match machinery to that frame plus add all the circuitry and motors and all the doodas. Plus his famous power cells or whatever source of energy he has must be huge and heavy combine with his human weight. I figured a metric ton was understandable. His arrest is just part of plot. Plus I'm sure there are laws way back that could get anyone arrested for no reason. Were you not in a similar situation? Plus it is all part of the plan. I do things for reasons. Reasons that are not often revealed quickly. That is part of the reason I had that summary chapter. I'm betting many forgot the reasons… Like this fic. An R rated Cy/Rae fic? God forbid what fool would write such a thing? I would of course to prove that a good Cy/Rae fic could be R rated as well. Push two bars at once. I'm betting this update was nothing like you were expecting, now was it?

**The Raven's Wings**: Two reviews, I thank you for them. I'm allowed to bash my own country and I don't hate myself. I hate what my country represents and how stupid/blind/white-bread/redneck etc. the people are. They don't know what happens outside their sheltered little America because they rely on TV too much. If you go the net and find none American sources (the US media is the most censored media in the world) then you see the truth. The bloody red black-hearted greedy shit faced bastards those war criminals that run the country are. Which, by the way, is the reason they refuse to join the International Criminal Court. It's because half of those rich pricks are guilty of war crimes. Call me anti American but I see myself as a true patriot. After all the colonials were anit british and we call them patriots today. It's all in the wording.

All jargon bashing the US of BOO! Anyway, you actually are the reason I'm splitting the fic. You gave me the idea for part two in your last review. I must say I am ashamed for you. You took down a fic because no one was reading it? Hells bells if I did that with my fics and never stuck by them then this would have died in chapter 3 or so. Most people want long fics that have substance to them. Longer fics attract more people and thus reviews. You have to build up the base to get reviews. It's as simple as that. And this lack of reviews made you turn away from Cy/Rae? We should take you to the village square and shame you for this crime. Always hold fast by what you believe in regardless of others. Change for a good reason, not because you were going against the grain. The mob is fickle as it is. Don't join it. I changed because I saw a good reason to. Cy/Rae works and I wanted a good R rated fic with Rae having a pairing that worked. Thus Tear was created but then I saw that Cyborg was far better and so he stepped in. Whoever made you come out of the closet should be given a medal. In short of that I'll at least dedicate a chapter to them.

**Eiline**: A new face, new faces are always welcome. I thank you for your review though your review contradicts many other complaints about my grammar and all that. Well here is your new chapter.

**Nightwish13**: Gracias por el review. Comprendé casi todo en el review pero no comprendé "No te rias de mi porfavor." Busqué riar en el dictionario pero no encontré. Estoy feliz que encantas mi 'novela.'

**deathknight sora**: A BBRae fan. For a short time I will confess to reading those because they were plentiful though finding a good one was hard. I was interested in Raven mostly and that was the only pairing I could find. RobRae doesn't go for me since there is too much evidence on the show for RobStar. North Korea would have ended up in Nuclear War. China is a big gorilla and easily out numbers the US forces. I'm sure that once China stands up to the US and beats the shit out of the US army by sheer numbers (as in the Korean War, one of the MANY "forgotten wars," when the US got too cocky, amrched up the border and were repelled by 300,000 Chinese soldiers). Once China at least stalls the US then the world will see that the US can be beaten and join up with China. The reason the US went into Afganistan was because there was nothing there and who cared? It was a showcase of "military power." B-52's carpet-bombing the guy with a donkey and an AK-47. Iraq was invaded for the oil, pure and simple. That was the sole reason Iraq was created and screwed over ever since the 1920s. Iran is next on the hit list, just wait and see. The American lap dog, Israel is pushing for an invasion right now. That is why there is all this heat and accusation about Iran having nukes when all they want is electricity. It's all bullshit to feed the American public and keep the war drum pounding. Just wait and see…

Shizuka: Thanks for the review. If you want more Cy/Rae fics look at BlackShield or Talon's profiles. Or the C2 section as well.

**Dark Shadow 31**: Hope I am still worthy of the high praise you grace me with. Long reviews are welcomed. The longer the better in fact, as long as there is a point to it of course. You'll have a chance to practice that if I write part two of this. It should be interesting. The plot is nothing like I've seen on here before. Cy/Rae mainly to be different and because of my conversion to that pairing. I believe I explained this several times before. Look at the response to BlackShield over the last few chapters. RobStar are lovey dovey yes. Perhaps too much so, I agree but I had fun writing that. Plus you need balance in a fic. One couple that is everything you wish the other couple was. Cy/Rae barely were going anywhere while RobStar were rounding bases rather quickly. Enjoy the happiness, eh? Live in the moment because all good things come to an end.

**Loch Ness Monster**: Thanks for requesting the summary. It is a useful tool and helpful to all. Thanks for the review.

**Terra Basher**: Thanks for the review and I hope you add your review to the necessary 10 for part two. You'll absolutely love and hate me for what I have planned for Robin and Starfire.

**Alisa**: You didn't botch the Spanish. I'm in Spanish III as well. One of three people in the class. 4th year of study, I had a private year of study prior to the classes at school. I'm guessing you can see that Cyborg's arrest kinda screwed up the Cy/Rae relationship in this eh? Gracias para el review. Hasta luego.

**My Angel**: Hiya honey and thanks for the review. Keep reading!

**angelicdhampir2oo4**: Here is the rest of it and I never got your idea you said you would send. And this is just a temporary pause in the writing while the holidays and the exams try and kill me. Should I survive and get my 10 reviews I shall return with part two. So want the rest of the rest? Review and be patient.

**GrimmyR**: Arigato. Ok, lame I know but watching all those animes in Japanese does make you learn some words. Japan eh? Cool, home of the Sengoku Jedai in which Japan had the world's finest land army in history. Oda Nobunaga, the famed Takeda Cavalry, the No-daichi, and Naginata. I love that weapon, the naginata. One swing and decapitate a horse and rider. And in the early 1900's Japan had the world's finest navy and kicked Russia's ass in the Ruso-Japo War of 1904-5. Shame they lost WW II. Even though I've had it explained to me countless times I still feel that if the Japanese had not struck at Pearl Harbor and made the second failed attack the US would have stayed out of the war. Then we would at least have Germany as most of Europe, Japan for most of Asia and Italy had bits here and there. Geography class would be so much easier. Of course that is what the US has been trying to do for ages but they can't do it, all while the world is mostly clueless, the losers. Well I live in Phnom Penh, Cambodia. It was part of the Indochina that the Japanese took in 1939 when the French rolled over without a fight the pansies. Thanks for the review.

"You called me anti American. I think I'm more patriotic then you'll ever be." Myself to the bunch of people

LockDown over and out…


End file.
